Truly Unexpected
by fandomer
Summary: The story was set in stone: Thirteen dwarves and a hobbit against a dragon. Destined to 'reclaim a homeland' as a wizard might put it. Surely the actions of a single girl would make no difference. A few weeks ago, Amy Biden was sitting on a couch, despairing her empty future. Now she's apart of a company of dwarves, all but one making the mistake of underestimating her. [FilixOC]
1. An Unexpected Company Member

**Oh gosh I never know how to start these pre-story introduction things... Welcome to my story, I guess. This will center around an OC who finds herself surrounded by dwarves and decides to start a new life given her old one was much less than perfect. I don't know yet if I want to pair her with any of the dwarves but I know who she will be good and bad friends with. Maybe leave a review telling me who she should be paired with? Awesome, so no durincest or bagginshield 'cause reasons, and this will be highly based off the movies. Like it's them going through their adventure but, oh look, a teenage girl is with them. So expect twists here and there and small changes. Also, I may choose to keep certain characters that died in BotFA alive. *Hint hint***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe like... My OC.**

* * *

><p>"You blasted wizard! You said this would take us to the mountain!"<p>

The company of Thorin Oakenshield stood quietly, well the rest of the company stood quietly, in a grassy field, while the leader yelled accusations at their magical guide. His eyes were savage looking, and his finger was thrust in the wizard's chest. Members of the company attempted to interject, but Thorin's harsh words towards Gandalf stopped all means. The rest of the dwarves watched silently as the wizard attempted to calm him, but did nothing to stop his rising anger.

They, thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard, had been leaving the shire when Bombour had complained about the long journey from Hobbiton to the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf jokingly had said something about using magic to transport him, and Thorin had overheard, eager to make it back to his home. Although the wizard claimed that the magic was not sound and that there was a small chance they would end up at the mountains,Thorin had not heeded his words and was now furious that Gandalf's spell had ended them up in the middle of a field with no sign of mountains anywhere.

"Now we are lost! We could be even farther from the mountain than before!" Thorin continued yelling until the sky above them turned grey and the clouds swirled, thunder crackling. The rest of the company backing up as Gandalf's face grew dark and he gripped his staff tighter. Thorin, at this, stepped back but kept his stern frown.

"Thorin I told you that there was small chance, but your greed continues to blind you! Now stop your yelling! You are partial to blame." Gandalf yelled, his voice booming even over the thunder. Thorin looked back at the rest of his company; Ori had his face hid in Dori's shoulder, Kili and Fili watched impatiently, Dwalin glared at him while Balin shook his head and gave him a disapproving look.

He took a deep breath and turned back to Gandalf with a softer face, and slowly the storm clouds faded. Gandalf lost his frown but held his deadpan gaze. "I am sorry, Gandalf. I should not have been hasty, and I should not have taken your magic for granted."

"It is alright Thorin, but arguing will get us nowhere." The clouds faded completely and Gandalf loosened his grip on his staff, which he now held idly at his side. "I know a spell to reverse this, but the one to get us here, wherever this may be, has taken it's toll on me. We must find shelter." He gestured to the sun, which was slowly setting.

Thorin nodded, and he scanned the area around him as the company approached. They were stood in the midst of the field, with the outskirts of a forest to their left, and vast open hills to their right. He huffed as he felt the irritation of not knowing where he was. He felt at fault for causing this problem in their journey and he knew that this would set them off track.

"Thorin," called Bofur from behind. Thorin turned and saw him looking past the field, his hat casting a shadow over his squinted eyes.

"What is it Bofur?" He answered back.

"I have an idea as to where we might find shelter." He pointed in the direction he was starring. Thorin followed his gaze and his eyes swept over a small house-like fixture. The setting sun made it hard to tell exactly, but Thorin could make out the outline of a pointed roof and faint light coming through a window.

"Men." He growled, earning an annoyed look and even a groan from the rest of the company members.

"Thorin it might be our best chance, you must put your grudges behind you." Said Balin lightly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Thorin sighed. "Alright. We make for the house."

* * *

><p>"Hold on!" Amy called. She was stood at the sink washing dishes when suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Hesitating, she wondered who it might be. It couldn't have been her father, he was out at the pub, and she didn't live within the range of any salesmen. She considered ignoring it but a second, louder knock caused her to jump, and she hurried towards the door.<p>

She nearly tripped in her haste to stop the knocking, sliding around the hall corner Amy grabbed the doorknob and swung it open.

Her mind faltered at what she saw; About ten or maybe more figures, short figures. With beards and heavy cloaks, all shorter than her. She locked eyes with the one she assumed had knocked. The one with coal black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who... who are you? Why... what's with the costumes?" She mumbled, unsure of what to say. She studied the closest man to her, he was still a good six inches shorter than her, but he was definitely much older. Maybe in his thirties she guessed, with frown lines and slight creases under his eyes. His face seemed cold, angry almost. Amy felt like she was shrinking the more she looked at him, like he could see right through her.

"Costumes...?"

"Look at what she wears!"

"Why did she say costumes?"

"She wears pants..."

Mumbles spread through the group at her doorstep and she frowned as she heard one speak of her hair. She opened her mouth and was about to accuse them of pranking her before a taller figure pushed through.

"My lady, would you have any idea where we might be?" He asked. She looked up at him, he looked almost comical, His face was old and wrinkled with a long grey beard and a pointed hat and cloak to match. He was holding a fancy walking stick, with carvings and a twisted top.

"Are you supposed to be some sort of wizard?" She said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

The man frowned. "Why yes, Gandalf the Grey." He extended his hand and slowly she shook it. "Now if you didn't mind, my question?"

"Uh New Zealand..." She answered. "Who are you? Why don't you know where you are?" She gestured to all of them.

"Miss..?"

"Amy."

"Yes, Miss Amy. We are the company of Thorin Oakenshield, we were wondering if you could spare some food or space, for we are tired and weary." The 'wizard' took off his hat, revealing grey hair that matched his beard. He patiently looked at her, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"This has to be some sort of joke right?" She asked smiling, hoping maybe one of them would smile back at her and confirm. Instead she was met with the blade of an axe. A larger figure, though not taller than her or the man in grey, pulled a large battle axe from his back and held it infront of her.

"You dare insult the honor of Thorin Oakenshield?" He asked coldly. Her eyes widened and she backed out of the door frame, She looked at him, maybe three inches shorter, with a bald tattooed head and matching ones on his fingers. His beard had braids here and there and she noticed a sword sheath at his side and knives that were tucked into his coat in various places. Upon further inspection she noticed all of them had at least some form of weapon. Even the old man had a sword at his side.

"Dwalin, please." Said Gandalf, "I fear we may be farther from Middle Earth than I thought."

"Middle Earth?" She said confused. "Where's that?" Her question earned several more gasps and whispers and Gandalf's face fell.

"Oh dear." He mumbled.

"It does not matter." Said the man who had knocked, pushing back the one with the axe. His voice was deep and cut through the silence like a sharp knife. "You said that you will be able to get us back with your magic once you have rested." He turned to Gandalf.

"I suppose you are right, Thorin." Gandalf agreed glumly.

The man she assumed was 'Thorin' stepped towards her, his face like stone. "Are we wasting our time here?" He asked, sparing a glance back at the one who had held her at axe-point, who looked back at her.

She gulped, "How can I say no to someone who could cut my head off?"

"Good." Thorin said without any hint of satisfaction on his face. He made a signal with his hand and the group of, whatever they were, started funneling into her doorway. She counted at least thirteen before Gandalf followed behind them, giving her an apologetic look.

She didn't know if she felt angry, confused, annoyed, or maybe all at once and even more. She crossed her arms and was about to follow them in before the clearing of a throat caused her to turn.

There stood on the bottom step was a small, well, a miniature man by the looks of it. He looked about three and a half feet tall, had a mop of curly brown hair that framed a slightly wrinkled face with a round nose. He wore a red jacket with shiny brass buttons, a yellow neck tie, but no shoes. Instead there were giant feet with a patch of fur covering the top and most of his toes.

"This probably doesn't matter anymore, but, I was going to ask if I could come in?" He seemed moderately polite, sticking his thumbs in the pockets of his jacket he waited for her response, nose twitching slightly.

"Uh, yeah, yeah of course. Come in. Thank you for asking..." Amy answered, slightly bewildered. He stepped up the stairs without making a sound and walked side by side with her to the door. "Glad to see someone has some manners." She muttered under her breath.

"Yes I suppose. I'm not one for dwarf-etiquette." He mumbled back.

"Dwarves?" She asked "So is that what's with the beard thing then?" She gestured with her hand the stroke of a chin, which made the small one laugh.

"Yes, indeed it is."

She frowned, turning towards him. "So you're not a dwarf? At least, you don't look like one."

The creature grimaced, shrugging. "I'm a hobbit, a Halfling of The Shire. My name is Bilbo." He stuck out a small hand and with less hesitance Amy shook it. "Bilbo Baggins."

"Amy Biden." She said in return, she let go of his hand and they walked inside, where Amy dropped her smile immediately. The dwarves, besides tracking mud all over her carpet, had already made a mess of her home.

Weapons had been dropped in a pile on her table, scratching the wood and smashing a glass vase. A lamp lay on the floor, the light bulb flickering, causing some of the dwarves to stare at it questioningly. She figured maybe none of them had experienced electricity before. Pairs of boots were scattered amongst the floor and cloaks were draped lazily across her couch.

Amy stood in her doorway, Bilbo standing beside her, both with an astonished look as the dwarves gave them no attention as they ravaged her house. Gandalf sat in an armchair, blowing smoke from a pipe and she sighed in relief as she remembered her dad had forgotten batteries for the smoke alarm.

"They did this to Bag End as well..." Bilbo said. She turned to him with her eyebrows furrowed. Sensing her confusion he quickly stated, "My home."

Amy nodded, and turned back towards the rowdy group of Dwarves, who still paid her no attention. She cleared her throat, attempting to stop them, but none seemed to notice. She did again, louder this time, but gained no notice. Losing her patience, and the feeling in her throat, she yelled.

"Excuse me!"

Fourteen pairs of eyes now rested on her.

"Thank you." She said. "Now, I don't care who you are, or even what you are. You are guests in my home. And please! Stop destroying my living room!"

For a moment, no one moved, their expressions unchanged. The dwarf who had held the axe stirred in the corner, his hand moving to the handle. Amy stepped back before the dwarf with the stern face stopped him.

"You are right." He said, causing her eyes to widen. She hadn't even expected them to pay her any attention. "I am Thorin Oakenshield. And this is my company." He gestured around with a flick of his hand. "I am confused by many of the things in your home. I fear we are in a different world entirely... But I apologize for the damage we have caused."

She nodded, attempting not to show the fear she felt. "Thank you, Thorin." She looked around at the mess of the room, shoulders slumping. "You can rest here, but I don't know how my father will react to... Dwarves... in his house." She placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh my god, he's going to kill me."

Suddenly everyone was giving her incredulous looks, Thorin's eyebrows stitched together.

"Your saying your own father would kill you?" One dwarf asked from the couch, he had hair that was sort of like a bowl, with braids hanging down. Soft brown eyes were slanted as he looked at her sadly.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head, "No? I-I didn't mean that literally! It's an expression!"

The incredulous looks became confused.

"I mean he's going to be mad at me." She explained, and the looks faded.

Thorin rested a hand on his side. "Death is not something to be joked about." He glared at her, and turned to stand by the wall, next to the tattooed dwarf. The other dwarves went back to their conversations, as if suddenly she didn't exist.

"Well..." Bilbo said next to her. He had been so quiet she almost forgot he was there. She turned her head towards him, and looked down. He was resting his hand in his pockets again, rocking on the balls of his large feet.

"Did... Did I do something wrong?" She asked him, and he shrugged. She looked back at Thorin, who was talking with Gandalf. She only had known his name for a few minutes but she felt bad that he was disappointed in her.

* * *

><p>Once night had fallen, and Amy knew that her father must have had too much to drink, she grabbed a pillow from her room and decided to keep an eye on her 'guests,' who had pulled out bedrolls from leather packs and had soon all laid down to sleep. Even Bilbo had curled up in the corner and was sleeping soundly.<p>

Amy had considered sleeping, she felt weird watching them while they slept, but she had not considered the fact that a dwarf snored like a loud elephant, and that there were thirteen of them. So she sat, cross legged, with her head resting on her hand as her ears were assaulted with the obnoxious noises. Every time her eyes threatened to close, and they fluttered shut, a dwarf would snore and startle her awake.

Defeated, she slowly stood and made her way to the kitchen for a drink. Tip-toeing past a sleeping dwarf, she opened her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She unscrewed the lid and took a sip before walking to the table and sitting on a wooden chair. Sighing for what must've been the hundredth time that night, she turned back towards the sleeping party in her living room.

Suddenly she noticed a pair of eyes on her, causing her to flinch and spill a bit of water. She squinted and studied the figure who was watching her. He was on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, staring at her intently. He seemed young looking, with messy blonde hair and a blonde mustache that was braided with silver clips. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, but she still held her glare. After moments of staring, the blonde dwarf stood from his bedroll, and began stepping over other dwarfs to get to her.

She looked over his belt to see that he wasn't carrying any weapons, remembering the axe that had been inches from her face earlier, and her gaze softened when she saw none.

Carefully he crept past the dwarves, stopping when one under him rolled over, and he nearly fell down. Amy placed a hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh as she noticed his surprised facial expression. He in turn glared at her, and then hopped over the remaining dwarves and took a seat opposite her at the Table.

"I'm Fili." He introduced himself quietly and held a hand out over the table. Amy marveled at the formalities they all shared, formal introductions, handshakes, were they going to start bowing next?

"I'm Amy." She said politely.

"Amy..." He said. "I've not heard that name before. It sounds nice." Fili folded his hands infront of him, and she noticed their size, how big and calloused they were compared to hers. He may have been shorter but Amy had no doubt that he was much stronger.

Amy nodded curtly. "Never have I met someone named Fili."

He smiled and then she noticed his eyes roll over her. His smile soon dropped and he pointed towards his ear. "Show me your ear." He told her. She frowned but slowly took her left hand and moved her hair, revealing her ear. His eyes flicked towards it.

"Why?"

Fili looked back up at her face. "You have the form and color of a human, but hair like that of an elf's. Your ears are round though." He marveled.

She blushed, was that a compliment? Amy self consciously, ran a hand through her hair, its brown color blended with the darkness and cascaded down her back. She processed what he had said. Elves? First wizards and dwarves and now elves? How had no one known about this, were there more?

"Elves?" She voiced her confusion.

"Do you not know of elves?" He asked her, taken aback.

"No. No I don't. And I don't think I want to right now." She stated simply.

Fili raised his eyebrows at her and sank back in the chair. "It's not common in my world to see humans with hair that is straight is all..."

She perked up "Oh this isn't natural. I used a flat iron to do this." She ran her hand through her hair again and Fili stared at her as if she had spoken a different language.

"Not natural? Flat iron? What are these things you speak of?" He asked.

Amy stood from the table and walked to her room, leaving Fili with a confused face. When she returned she was holding her iron, the plug dragging behind her. She held it out and he flinched as though she would use it as a weapon, eying it warily. Amy retracted her arm and he relaxed.

"This is a flat iron." She mimed the motion of straightening her hair, and he watched intently. "It heats up and causes my hair to flatten. If my hair were to get wet, say when I wash it, it would curl again." Fili nodded, but he still looked hopelessly lost. "If you say so."

She quickly returned it to her room, and went back to sit with Fili. Resting her head on her arm, she looked at him. "So what about you? Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "You looked lonely."

Amy shook her head. "No, I meant why are all of you here?" She looked back at her dwarf covered floor.

"I don't know if I should say." He hesitated, scratching his head. "What I will say is that we are on a journey, a mission, to reclaim something we lost."

She nodded, eying him carefully. "And that journey requires deadly-looking weapons?".

Fili shrugged, "It may."

"And what about Thorin?" Amy looked over to the sleeping dwarf. He was laying flat, hands folded on his chest like he was in a casket. "What's his deal?"

Fili sighed, "He is my uncle; Rightful king of the dwarves. He is the leader of this company, and a very serious one at that." The blonde haired dwarf looked over at Thorin with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Does that make you a prince? Or does he have a son?"

"Technically yes, Thorin has no son of his own so when he passes, and if I am still alive, I will take the throne. If not I, then my younger brother, Kili." Fili pointed towards another dwarf who lay on his stomach, limbs sprawled in every which way, snoring loudly. He had brown hair, but with only slight stubble on his face.

She looked back at Fili, "Is he a dwarf too? He does not have a beard."

Fili nodded, "He is young, the youngest in the company. I do my best to look after him, but he is reckless." He smiled at the thought of his brother. "Thorin did not want either of us coming, he feared it was too dangerous for us."

Amy frowned, almost concerned. "Why? How dangerous is this journey?"

The dwarf's smile was replaced with a grimace. He slowly stood from the table. "I'd rather not speak of it any more, You'd do best to get some sleep." And with that Fili turned and made his way back to his bedroll. Stepping over the dwarves more carefully this time. She watched as he crouched before his brother, pulling Kili's discarded blanket back around him, then laying down beside him and turning on his side, facing away from her.

Amy folded her arms and rested her chin on them, closing her eyes in a final attempt for rest, she hadn't expected to be hosting a company of dwarves on a Friday night, but regardless her only trouble was how it was even more difficult to talk to dwarf men then it was men in general.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First chapter done. So you may have noticed... Fili. He will be in this story a lot. I think Peter Jackson denied him a lot of recognition so if you don't mind... Fili. Aaaaaaaaand I may have just decided to pair her with Fili. Oh well. Please review with your thoughts on how I'm doing, whether you like it or not, or if I messed something up. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. The Beginning of All Things

**Alright! Second chapter and I'm still not good at these... Aside from that, in this chapter they begin their adventure. If you haven't seen the movies and you don't want any spoilers, I suggest you stop here. This story follows along Thorin and his company as . ?docid=41776905hey reclaim the Misty Mountain. Except with Amy, who was introduced last chapter. Here is where I need YOUR help: Please review and tell me what I can do to help with Amy's personality or position amongst the company and what not. Tell me what could be better and what you might want to see! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Amy slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them quickly when the light hit her face. She groaned and lifted her head from the table. Maybe she'd actually been able to sleep after all, if only for a short time. She looked over to where the dwarves had camped out on her floor, some of them were beginning to stir. She noticed Gandalf had woken, still sat in her armchair, his pipe out once more. He winked and gave her a friendly smile before blowing another smoke ring.<p>

She'd been hoping maybe this was a dream, that maybe she'd been watching too much television lately. But there she was, looking right at them, and they were no doubt real. Standing from the chair, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned, her back was sore from the bent position she'd slept in, and her legs were cramped from sleeping in jeans. Making her way to a window, she brushed back the curtain. Sunlight filtered through the blinds and she separated them with her fingers. She peeked through, looking out into her yard. Amy expected that maybe her father would be back by now, his return from nights like this was usually around six. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost nine.

She didn't have a very good relationship with her father. How do you get to know someone constantly surrounded by alcohol? Although she had learned well enough to take care of herself when he didn't come home, she'd learned to cook breakfast, dinner, even how to fix some of the broken appliances. She'd thankfully received her drivers license before he had started drinking as heavily, and soon she didn't rely on him at all. They simply shared a house together in a neutral relationship.

Looking back out the window, hoping maybe to spot her father's car on the dirt road, but he was still gone. Except she saw someone standing amidst the grass. It was Thorin. He stood perfectly still with the only movement being the slow rising and falling of his chest. One hand was hooked on his belt, the other resting on the hilt of his sword. It was quite a majestic sight, had she not already learned she and the dwarves did not hold the same sense of humor, she would've commented on how cliche it seemed.

With nothing better to do, she walked towards the door. Opening it slowly to avoid its creaking, she stepped onto her porch and sat at the top step, bringing her knees to her chest. He paid her no attention, but she knew he must've heard her.

"Fili told me you lost something." She said quietly, and she was surprised when he turned to look at her.

"You talked with Fili?" He asked coldly, as if he'd been betrayed.

"Last night." Amy explained. Thorin turned back around.

"I have lost many things."

She looked up at Thorin, who was still facing the horizon. "Like what?" She asked, hoping she could get more out of him.

He paused and crossed his arms, and Amy thought maybe she'd been too nosy. A minute of silence passed and she was about to give up and go back inside before he answered her.

"Family." He said roughly, "Friends..." Looking down. "My home."

Amy stood from the steps and walked towards him, stopping a few feet behind him. "I'm sorry." She tried comfort, but she probably sounded stupid. "I know what it's like to lose something."

Thorin turned his head, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what.

"My parents." She said sadly, looking down at her shoes. Thorin turned completely towards her and she looked back up at him. "You live in this house alone? You mentioned your father?" He asked, referring to yesterday. She bit her lip and thought about how she would explain this. She'd never talked about it before. Who would she talk with? Living farther from town didn't do well for maintaining friendships.

"My father still lives with me. You'd call it living, but, it really isn't." She began, "My mom walked out on us when I was younger. My dad drove her away with his drinking problem but she didn't take me with her. And now, he doesn't put effort into living anymore. He drinks to much, smokes to much. Basically, he's not my father anymore."

Thorin stiffened, she thought maybe she'd seen a hint of empathy in his face, but it was quickly replaced with an intense gaze. "Do you know why we are here?"

Amy shook her head, and remembered Fili's hesitance to share with her any knowledge of their 'journey.'

"The wizard, Gandalf, misused a spell to bring us here. I forced him into it. Hoping maybe we would end up closer to our destination; The Lonely Mountain, home of the dwarves. It was taken from us long ago, by Smaug, a fearsome dragon. We were traveling to reclaim it and the riches it holds." Thorin finished his explanation and turned to walk back to the house, leaving her standing, thinking about what he had said. She felt good that she had been able to get that much out of him, and that finally she had gotten that off her chest.

She waited for him to completely enter the house before she followed him back in. Now all of the dwarves were awake, and even Bilbo was sitting cross legged, munching on an apple. He gave her a curt nod when she walked in, and she smiled politely.

Gandalf had stashed his pipe in his belt and was walking around checking with most of the dwarves, when he saw Thorin enter he quickly began conversing with him in hushed tones. Amy stood in the background, watching. She guessed they were preparing to leave, leather packs strung up on their shoulders. She made eye contact with Fili and he gave her a hopeful grin, before he quickly turned and whispered to Thorin.

"Amy, we would like to thank you for your gracious hospitality," Gandalf said behind her. She quickly turned, slightly startled, and looked up at his withered face. "We are forever in debt to you." Amy nodded, "Thank you, Gandalf. It was nothing really, I just need to replace my table. And my vase. And restock my pantry."

Gandalf chuckled, not hearing the serious tone in her voice. "Well, I am sure that you are glad to see us go."

She nodded quickly, and he walked away back towards the company. She couldn't quite wrap her head around this. She'd just been told that dwarves, elves, wizards, and what not were real. She wasn't freaking out. If what they had told her was true she surely would've had a greater reaction. Yet here she stood, as casual as one could be when surrounded by strangers.

"Gandalf are you ready, we are losing precious time." Thorin called from the other side of the living room. His fur lined coat was pulled back around his shoulders and he was making his way towards the wizard. They walked out into the yard, the rest of the dwarves following. When the last of them filed out she followed silently and leaned against the porch railing as they regrouped in the grass.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Amy flinched and spun around, surprised as she stared down at Fili. A cloak was pinned around him with a silver brooch and his blue eyes gleamed as they were hit by the sun.

"You should come with us." He said softly, leaning on the railing beside her. She looked at him with a quizzical expression and he shrugged.

"Why?" She asked, wondering what she could provide for a company of dwarves. Not that she wanted to stay in an old house with a father that didn't care for her, but obviously she would be out of place amongst them. Then she realized maybe being out of place was at least better than having no place.

"Why not?"

This caused her to laugh, and she brushed hair that had fallen in her face. "Convincing argument."

He turned towards her, "I've mentioned it to my uncle and he does not seem so opposed. Of course he will be doubtful at first..." He stood up straight and grabbed her arm. She followed him down the steps and towards the company. She gritted her teeth as she was met with questionable looks, and even some disapproving.

"I think Amy should accompany us on our journey." He said boldly, looking towards Thorin, who stared at them intently. She looked around, Gandalf had his head tilted as if in deep thought, the axe-dwarf, Dwalin she'd learned was his name, stood uneasily, looking from her to Thorin. The other dwarf's just seemed impatient, one was fiddling with his hat, another was munching on a carrot, she spotted Bilbo standing next to Kili, nose twitching slightly as they made eye contact for a moment.

After many minutes of silence, Fili spoke up, "Let's settle it this way, all who oppose raise their hands."

Three dwarves raised their hands. Dwalin, Kili, and a grey-haired dwarf, holding a carved ear trumpet, who loudly shouted; "What are we raising our hands for?"

"And all who support?"

The rest of the hands were raised, except for Thorin, who had opted out of the voting and stood with his arms crossed. He stepped towards them. "How am I to know you won't just be another mouth to feed?" He asked coldly.

A ginger dwarf with a plump stomach spoke up from the background, "Thorin I've packed enough food for a company twice this size." He gestured with his chubby arms.

"We've even got the extra pony carrying supplies." Said the dwarf with the hat.

Thorin irritatedly raised a hand to silence them. "But how do I know that you will not be a waste of our time."

Fili opened his mouth as if to interject, but Amy stopped him.

"You don't."

He raised his eyebrows and stepped back. Turning to Gandalf, "Wizard! Prepare your spell for we need to continue." He walked away from them, only turning back when Fili did not move, looking from her to his uncle. "Well come on.' Thorin called back. And they did.

Gandalf positioned himself in the middle of the company, the dwarves, Bilbo, and Amy surrounding him. He raised his walking stick, but by now Amy had realized it was probably a staff, and white light surrounded them. The wizard yelled something indiscernible and suddenly, she was falling.

* * *

><p>She felt like she was falling forever, bright white light blinding her as she fell. She tried to call out, but her brain did not respond. Instead she fell silently, aimlessly, with no purpose or explanation as to why she was. After what felt like hours, but was really only moments, she landed.<p>

Grass tickled her face and neck, and when she sat up, she was no longer in her front yard. Instead she was in a valley, near the banks of a river. Beyond the river she could see mountains, tipped with white snow, surrounded by clouds. She remembered Thorin had mentioned a 'Lonely Mountain,' but none of these mountains seemed to fit the description.

Behind her she saw Bilbo, face down in the grass. She quickly stood and helped him up, and he pulled a blade of grass from his tongue. "Never have I been subject to Gandalf's magic." He commented. "He makes excellent fireworks, but I must say he is not the best at traveling."

They walked over to where the dwarves had landed in a pile of tangles limbs and beards. Gandalf stood over them, leaning on his staff. Thorin pulled himself from the pile, dusting himself off. Next was Dwalin, who was dragging a chuckling Kili and groaning Fili with him. The rest of the dwarves untangled themselves, slowly and loudly. Amy held back a laugh, but the sight of the plump dwarf rolling around like an upturned turtle was enough to make her snicker.

"We must find the ponies." Thorin said, looking around. "Spread out!" He ordered. "Find them!"

At Thorin's orders, the dwarfs dispersed. Kili and Fili walked along the riverbed, Thorin, Dwalin, and a white-haired dwarf headed north farther into the field, and Gandalf and the rest began in the opposite direction.

She turned to Bilbo, "Do you remember where you left them?" She asked hopefully. He hummed in thought, tapping his large foot. "I believe we may have tied them to some trees..." He scratched his head. "Yes, I believe so."

Amy clapped her hands together, "Well there's our start." She looked around, "Let's find some trees."

They made their way towards a patch of fir trees. She tried to take slower steps to let Bilbo keep up, but she was surprised with how much ground his shorter legs could cover, within minutes they had reached the trees. It was slightly darker under the shade of the branches, and the air was much cooler. She pulled the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt around her hands as she was hit by a breeze. Bilbo had perched himself on a large rock, surveying the land from a higher spot. "See anything?"

"Yes! Yes, over that hill!" He exclaimed happily,pointing. "I can see them!" Bilbo jumped from the rock, landing swiftly, and took off. Amy was glad she had on her sneakers or she never would've kept up with the Hobbit bounding past the trees. They soon reached a small clearing on the other side, and tethered to a low hanging branches were fifteen ponies and one horse, all equipped with saddles. They approached slowly, being careful not to startle them.

They stamped their hooves impatiently, whinnying lightly. Amy guessed being tied to a tree with nowhere to go wasn't how they wanted to spend their day. She noticed Bilbo had begun stroking the mane of a smaller pony, obviously the only one he could ride, and he pointed towards one at the back. Amy looked and saw the pony he'd meant, a grey, speckled mare with a smaller saddle and more luggage strapped on it's sides. She carefully approached it with an outstretched hand, the horse huffed and stepped towards her, pushing its muzzle into her face. Laughing, she stepped back slightly. "Woah!" She exclaimed, "Easy there, uh..." She paused and looked around hoping maybe she'd find a name tag.

"Myrtle." Bilbo called.

"Easy there Myrtle." She repeated, patting it's forehead. She'd never ridden on horseback very often, and she tried to think of what cowboys said in those cheesy movies, but she didn't think yelling 'giddy up' would get her very far. She inspected the equipment; a pair of rope reins connecting to a leather muzzle, and a brow leather saddle with stirrups on each side. Packs were hung from each side, unlike the others, most of them only having one bag on their back. She felt bad for Myrtle, having to carry so much more, but then she realized unlike the others, she didn't have to hold a dwarf on their back. Despite their height, their clothes, boots, beards, and swords couldn't have been any lighter.

"Thorin!" She heard Bilbo call, and she turned to see him waving to the advancing dwarf, followed by Gandalf and the rest of the company. As they approached, each dwarf paired with a pony, they untied the reins and began mounting. Thorin swiftly swung a leg over his black steed, Gandalf did the same with the horse. Most of the dwarves were successful on their first try, but some not so much. She the dwarf with the bowl-ish looking hair, struggle slightly before a dwarf with short, snowy hair assisted him.

Amy hesitated before she stuck a foot in Myrtle's stirrup, and swung the other over. She gripped the reins in her hands and tried to look like she knew what she was doing. No one had questioned her about it, so she took that as a good sign. She hoped they would not be on horses for the most part of their journey, she didn't even know where they were headed. And she soon remembered the weapons they all carried, and she had none, let alone any skill with one. Amy was soon questioning her decision as she nearly slipped from her saddle.

"We make for the mountain!" Called Thorin from the front, he held his reins and began making his way towards the west, Gandalf directly behind him, and Dwalin not far. Soon the company had formed a makeshift line, and Amy and Bilbo ended up towards the back. She noticed him having problems of his own, and she felt slightly better when Bilbo's horse started going in the opposite direction.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, so glad to get this preliminary stuff out of the way so the real adventure can begin! Thank you if you've stayed with me this long, and don't worry; The action starts next chapter, and she'll also learn everyone's names... I'll give you a hint about what the next chapter might contain. A certain Tom, Bert, and William may or may not make an appearance. Also, remember to review, I'd love to hear from you!<strong>

**And one last thing: Please, please, pleeeaase let me know what you think of the Amy/Fili that's going to happen. I know that many people favor Kili, but I don't want to remove Tauriel... Well I want to, but I can't. But I feel like no one was there for Fili in the last movie and *SPOILER* no one to mourn, whereas Thorin would shout 'Kili!' every other second. My original purpose for Amy was to have some one to mourn over him, but now I've turned it into a big plot story where she could potentially save him. *Hint Hint***

**But if you don't have anything to review about, maybe just answer this question: **

**What is your favorite movie of the Hobbit/LOTR series and why?**

** See you next chapter!**


	3. What's a Burglarobbit?

**Happy New Years guys!**

**So chapter three. Here come the names, and some trolls if you haven't already guessed.**

**PS: I apologize If the dialogue isn't spot-on with that if the movie, but I don't want to rely on it to heavily. I'll be making my own changes as we go, so don't expect anything specifically the same.**

_**And a thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this! I'm so grateful for the support I received for Fili and Amy, and I hope you continue to tell me what you think!**_

* * *

><p>"Amy would you and Bilbo care to give Fili and Kili their supper?" Bofur called from his place at the pot of stew over their campfire. After riding for several tireless hours, they'd taken refuge in the abandon ruins of an old, farm-like house for the night. There were the remains of a roof, held by several rotting posts, all which were covered in vines and plants. There were moss covered boulders placed precariously as to resemble a holding pin, which the ponies were held in. Instead of being tied, they were left to roam in a small grassy field to which the task of being watched was left to the dwarf brothers.<p>

She and the hobbit made their way towards him. As soon as darkness had fallen, a fire had been made, and logs dragged to be used as benches. Bowls of food were distributed amongst the company to all except Gandalf, who had taken off during the evening. When they approached Bofur was ladling some stew into four bowls, swatting at Bombur's hands as he attempted to take one.

"Of course Bofur." Amy said cheerfully as she took a bowl from him, and was handed another from Bombur for herself. Bilbo was given two as well, one for him, and one for a dwarf brother. "Thank you Bombur." She said as she carefully balanced the bowls in her hands. She'd been quite proud of herself for learning all of their names, on the trek here she and Bilbo had nothing better to do as the rest of the company talked of mining, the mountain, or other dwarf things.

There was Thorin, leader and rightful king, one of the taller, burlier-built dwarves. A series, yet proud, person who almost seemed kind had it not for his cold stares.

Then there was Dwalin, Thorin's right hand man and, she had learned, long time friend. He was the tallest dwarf, only a few inches shorter than Amy herself, with a coarse beard and bushy mustache to match. His brother, Balin, was much older, with hair and beard that made Amy think of the troll dolls with the pink hair, only it was white. She found out that he and Thorin also shared much history, yet he seemed wiser, almost like a counselor.

Fili and Kili were next. Two mischievous and playful young dwarves who had convinced Thorin, their uncle, to let them come on this quest. Fili, the older of the two she had spoken with before, he was the one who had first suggested her coming with them, and seemed kind towards her. His blonde hair and mustache seemed like that of a proud lion, and it didn't surprise her that he was next in line to be king of the dwarves. Kili, his younger brother, with contrasting black hair and impish face seemed to hold different feelings for her. Voting against her accompanying and always avoiding her, yet he seemed kind enough. Though what surprised her was his lack of a beard, in place only short stubble. She was sure it was just age but something seemed different about him.

There were the Ri brothers. Dori, Nori, and Ori. Dori, the eldest brother and the 'mother-hen' as Bilbo had put it, was quite pessimistic, yet caring for his brothers. His beard was different from the many others, braced in a long silver clip under his chin. Nori, his less then caring brother, was a tricky, elusive dwarf who seemed to have only one purpose in his part in the company; to gain riches. She'd seen him carefully sneak a coin or two from a dwarf when they weren't looking, or sneak an apple from someone's pack. His reddish beard was braided in three distinct braids along his chest, while his hair matched, separated in three parts. She often found Nori and Dori fighting, over either his thieving habits or over Ori, the youngest brother. Ori, the company's scribe, and would be the youngest in the company had it not been for Fili and Kili. He was always documenting or drawing in a leather bound book that he kept at his side at all times. He was quiet, and short spoken, though seemingly polite and sweet. He was the dwarf with the brown, fluffy bowl hair cut.

Then Bofur, an endearing and positive dwarf whom Amy had been able to make small talk with. Wearing a hat over his brown, braided hair and beard with a toothy smile, he helped his brother Bombur cook. Bombour, the company's cook with the plump stomach, usually had little to say, rather stuffing food in his mouth. his beard was braided in a round loop that mirrored his round figure. Then there was Bifur, their cousin, who had nothing to say except in an ancient language. His wild hair and beard was spotted with patches of grey, and embedded in his forehead was the remnants of an orc axe which made Amy cringe.

Finally, Oin and Gloin. The two brothers usually remained in the background, talking to the older dwarves. Gloin, with fiery red hair, was the banker, and his brother, Oin, who was short of hearing, was the healer.

"Shall we take these to the lads then?" Bilbo asked, being careful as to not spill any stew. She nodded and they made their way behind a boulder, where Fili and Kili would've been on watch. Except they found only a pile of their belongings.

"Fili?" She called, "Kili?" She turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. They were stood about twenty feet away, their backs turned to her and Bilbo. They quickly set the stew down and hurried over towards them.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo said as they reached them, Kili's eyes were wide, and Fili was biting his lip worriedly. Amy tried to locate what had made them so frightened, but all she saw were ponies grazing on overgrown grass.

"We were supposed to be watching the ponies." Kili said solemnly, expression unchanged.

Amy frowned, "Yeah they're right there?" She pointed towards them.

"Count them."

Amy did as she was told, using her finger she counted only fourteen, double-checking with the same result, her face fell. "There's only fourteen... Why are there only fourteen?" She asked nervously, hoping for an answer.

"We don't know." Fili whispered, as if afraid to admit it. "We turned our backs for a second, and they've vanished."

Kili shrugged, "More like a couple minutes really." Earning an annoyed glance from his brother. "That doesn't matter," Fili said, "What matters is that we find them. Soon."

"Should we tell Thorin?" Bilbo suggested, causing all to turn to him with scared faces, Fili the worst.

"No," He answered. "No no, let's no trouble Thorin." Fili paced nervously, and Kili sat on a tree stump. Obviously both were afraid of disappointing their uncle.

"Look!" Amy said as her eyes picked up on something, she pointed to some uprooted trees off to their left. "Were those like that before?"

Fili stopped pacing and looked, "No, I don't believe so." He quickly sprang towards them, Kili not far behind. Amy and Bilbo followed, the soup long forgotten. They ran through the brush, being careful to avoid roots and stones that might trip them.

"Something big must've uprooted these trees." Bilbo commented, earning nods from the dwarves. "Must have." Kili confirmed. "Something very big..."

"And dangerous." The hobbit muttered.

Fili turned quickly, ducking behind one of the logs, "Get down!" He warned. "There's a light!" Kili crouched beside him, and Amy beside him. Bilbo wasn't quick enough, and a shadow covered them, forcing Bilbo behind a tree next to them.

Amy was disgusted at what she saw. Three large misshapen figures with gnarled faces, sitting around a much larger campfire. Their dimly illuminated skin was pale green, and their bald heads were wrinkled with few hairs. They had a cauldron hanging over the fire, and one of them was stirring it with a large spoon.

"Trolls." Kili muttered in disgust.

Trolls, Amy noted, were repulsive. One wore a tattered vest, but the others only ratty loincloths that she wished left more to the imagination. She noticed one of them was carrying two ponies, one of them was Myrtle. She shrieked in whinnied as she was carried under the arm of a larger troll, and thrown into a crudely fashioned holding pen.

"They've got Myrtle!" She whispered hysterically. Amy had grown quite fond of Myrtle, given she'd let Amy ride her easily without acting up or throwing her off.

"I think they mean to cook them!" Bilbo called from behind his tree worriedly. He peeked from around the trunk but whimpered and quickly hid again. "What are we going to do?"

After moments of thought, the brothers turned towards him. "Bilbo, you are our company burglar are you not?" Fili whispered. Bilbo gulped, "I am."

Kili, sensing his brother's plan, quickly added, "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small! They'll never see you!"

Bilbo looked faint, "What... But how, how would I-" He stuttered, looking quite faint. He fumbled about nervously, looking from Amy, to Fili, to Kili, and back to the trio of trolls.

Fili crept over towards him, "Don't worry, you'll be fine! We'll be right behind you!"

"But-"

Fili shushed him, pushing him into the shadows. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl." He suggested.

Bilbo stepped forward. "Hoot twice like a barn owl," He chanted. "Twice like a barn owl..." He turned back around, but Fili and Kili had vanished. Amy peeked from behind a tree, and he stared at her. She shrugged and hid back behind the tree, watching.

Bilbo crept around them, towards the ponies. He froze each time one of them turned, or shifted slightly. However the trolls seemed to be in their own discussion.

"Looks like mutton. It's always mutton!" One commented in a low rumble. Another one, the troll who had been tending to the pot, looked up. "Quit your squabbling! These ain't sheep! They're horses!"

A third, smaller one, with a higher voice sneezed loudly, causing the hobbit to stumble backwards in surprise.

"Oh well that's nice that is." One of them said, looking into the stew. "A floater."

Amy held back a gag.

"Might improve the flavor!" Yelled another.

Amy gagged quietly.

The one who'd sneezed brightened, "Well there's more where that came from!" He aimed his nose above the pot, before the largest troll grabbed him by the face, "Oh no you don't!" He yelled, and threw him down, where he sneezed once more, this time into a ratty handkerchief.

Once Bilbo had reached the ponies, he tried desperately to pull and untie the twine that held the pen closed. Making no progress he turned around. There was no way he could untie it without something sharp. Turning to where Amy was hiding he gestured towards the rope and shook his head.

Amy nodded, and pointed to one of the trolls. Bilbo turned and looked, and suddenly his eyes picked up on something. A large knife-like blade was tied to one of the troll's cloths. He turned back to Amy and nodded. He knew what he had to do.

He crouched and crawled forward, inching his way towards the smaller troll, who had continued sneezing loudly. Amy watched, holding her breath. Fili and Kili had simply disappeared, to get help or just to flee she didn't know, but she hoped it wasn't the latter. She could go get the dwarves, but would they believe her? Would they even stand a chance against three giant trolls? She considered running back to get them, but suddenly she heard Bilbo yell, and the startled yells of the trolls.

She looked up, Bilbo was wrapped in the troll's handkerchief, covered in slime. She figured he must've been grabbed and used to catch a sneeze instead. Amy shuddered at the thought, but watched intently.

"Ah, look what came out o' me!" It yelled as it flung Bilbo to the ground. He landed with a thud, but quickly picked himself up in time to dodge a grasping hand. "What is it?"

Bilbo paused, "I'm a burgla-a hobbit!" He corrected himself quickly.

"A Burglarobbit?" One of them yelled. "Never heard of it?"

"Can we cook it?" One suggested.

"We can try!" The three trolls all lunged for him, but he was too quick. Bilbo ducked, jumping under one and sliding between their legs like a frightened mouse. The trolls shouted at him, yelling about cooking and skinning him, but still he evaded their gnarled hands. Eventually the trolls gave up on trying to catch him, and instead tried to corner him. They closed in on him, and soon Bilbo was being knocked around by them like children fighting over a toy. He caught a blow to the head from a large cooking pan, and fell to the ground. Soon he was grabbed by the ankle and was thrust in the air, dangling from one of the troll's hands.

"Now. Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" The troll holding Bilbo questioned, giving him a shake for good measure.

"No!" Bilbo lied. The smaller troll, who'd used him as a handkerchief thrust a finger in his face. "He's lying!"

"No I'm not!" Bilbo insisted. He wriggled in the troll's grasp, attempting to free himself.

"Hold 'im over the fire! Make him squeal!" The troll yelled, causing Bilbo to struggle faster.

Suddenly Amy heard something behind her, and she turned around quickly, expecting another troll. Instead there stood the dwarves, each holding a weapon. Thorin at the front, Fili and Kili on either side. They looked threatening, despite their size, and Amy felt slightly bad for the trolls.

Bilbo yelled once more, and Kili charged, Thorin attempted to stop him but it was too late. Kili burst through the foliage and into the trolls camping grounds, sword at the ready.

"Drop him!" He yelled, grinning excitedly as the trolls attention turned towards him.

"You what!?" The troll holding Bilbo yelled.

Kili adjusted his fingers on the hilt, "I said drop him!"

The troll grunted and threw Bilbo forwards, Kili barely had time to lower his sword before the hobbit crashed into him, knocking them both a good few feet back.

The trolls had begun laughing at the collision of dwarf and hobbit, until the rest of the dwarves surged forward, yelling battle cries and holding their weapons high. Thorin swiped at their legs, causing one to stumble backwards, before rearing back to smash him with his fist. Thorin dodged and sliced his hand, earning squeals of pain. The other dwarf's assisted him. Bofur smashed his mattock on a trolls toes, and he fell infront of Bifur, who landed a blow to the face. She saw Nori fly through the air and land on the other side of the campfire, thrown by one of the trolls.

Amy stood helplessly in the background before she caught sight of Bilbo, who was still laying atop Kili, who was just as equally dazed. She ran over to them, trying her best to avoid both dwarf and troll. She knelt beside them and quickly pulled Bilbo off of Kili, who sat up slowly. Bilbo was in no better shape, he groaned and brought a hand up to his head, wincing slightly. She helped him to his feet, holding on to one of his shoulders so he didn't fall. Amy offered her other hand to Kili, who was struggling to stand, but he looked away and brought himself to his knees. "I'm fine." He muttered before standing shakily, he raised his sword. "Can you still fight?" She asked. He looked at her, and took off, answering her question as he joined the others in combat.

"The ponies." Bilbo muttered, balancing himself, and she loosened her grip on his arm. They looked over, and on the other side of the battle were the ponies, kicking and bucking. "You're right. Come on!" She said. They began making their way through the commotion, dodging troll feet and charging dwarves. When they made it to the pen, Bilbo quickly ran and picked up the blade he had originally been trying to steal, having been left on the ground when the dwarves attacked.

He quickly began to saw through the rope with it, dragging it back and forth. Amy meanwhile attempted to calm the ponies but to no avail. She turned back and watched the fight. Nori had been grabbed again by a troll, kicking it in the face. Ori was shooting rocks with a wooden slingshot into the faces of the trolls, and had been successful until one of them reached for him, and the dwarf was lifted from the ground.

Thorin and Dwalin were fighting side by side the largest troll, who was still attempting to squash them. Balin came at it from behind, stabbing it in the back of the knee. The troll howled and turned to swipe at him, exposing his rear to Thorin, who stabbed him again. Kili and Fili however seemed to have taken a different approach. Fighting the troll holding Ori, Kili used Fili as a stool to reach the face of the third troll, cutting in in the face. It reared back and kicked blindly, and Kili slid under like a baseball player, dragging his sword along the troll's calf, and Ori was dropped on his backside.

She turned back around when Bilbo finished cutting the rope, she swung the gate open and urged the horses out, smiling when Myrtle sprinted to freedom. However, she hadn't accounted for third troll, and screamed when she felt a large hand close around her waist. Bilbo the same, grabbed by another, and they were lifted upwards and into the air. She kicked and screamed, trying to get loose.

"Lay down your arms!" The troll called, waving them around like trophies. The dwarves ceased fighting and regrouped, yelling in anger when they noticed Bilbo and Amy wriggling in the trolls grasp. "Or we'll rip theirs off!"

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled and attempted to run forward, but Thorin placed a hand on his chest and stopped him. They threw down their swords angrily, and Thorin stood before the trolls with his arms crossed.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" The trolls mocked. When they saw all of the weapons in a pile on the ground, one of them stepped forward and collected them. Thorin was almost growling by the time all of their swords and hammers had been taken and placed out of their reach.

"Will you now unhand them?" He demanded more than asked. The company behind him shared the same anger, although some, like Ori and Bofur, had looks of concern.

The trolls faked consideration, one even going as far as to jokingly stroke his wrinkled chin. "No."

Amy could feel the breath being squeezed out of her, her lungs constricting. She could only turn her head and wiggle her feet, movements that were getting her nowhere so far. She looked over at Bilbo, who was still squirming and writhing, attempting to break free. Although it was a fruitless effort, she admired his determination.

"So get on with this then! What are you going to do?" Called Gloin from the back, obviously impatient. The troll holding them cocked his head slightly, and turned around. He threw Amy and Bilbo down on the ground behind them, so that the trolls separated them from the rest of the company.

Amy groaned and rolled over on her back, she almost wished the troll had continued to hold her instead of flinging her into the dirt. She heard a light whine from Bilbo, and she knew that he was probably worse, having been nearly been knocked unconscious minutes before. She could hear screams of objection from the dwarves, but she didn't have the strength to answer, to say that she was, sort of, okay.

"Bert!" One of the trolls finally yelled, "Get the spit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, I wonder what could happen. Well you already know but, I'm writing it differently. I'm excited to write the fill for the leap between scenes, given most of the movies are based around Bilbo's perspective. Anyways, please review and tell me what you enjoyeddidn't enjoy. And please tell me if you spot any spelling or grammar mistake, I hate finding those in fics.**

**However, if you have nothing to review about, answer this question instead:**

**Who is your favorite company member, or member of the fellowship and why?**


	4. Dwarf Stew and Swords too

**Alright, four chapters in, and I still don't even know what to put here... Do I even need to put anything here? I don't think I do. Enjoy the chapter! I'm going to shut my face and write now. **

* * *

><p>Amy awoke in a cramped position, she opened her eyes and thought she must've been dreaming. As she stirred, she caught the attention of Balin, who lay next to her.<p>

"If this wasn't such a dire situation, I'd be laughing my heart out." He commented grimly as she roused herself.

She attempted to sit up, but found she was restrained. She expected to be tied at the very least, but when she looked down, she saw that she was in a burlap sack, at least her body anyways. She saw a pile of other dwarves, all in sacks as well, but only seven, plus Bilbo.

"Where are the others?" She asked groggily, and Balin turned his head towards the fire. Amy looked up and gasped at the spit holding more than several dwarves over the fire. Although they weren't close enough to be burned, she could her irritated yells and complaints about the heat. She spotted Dwalin, being especially loud. Dori and his brothers were all bound and being rotated, as well and Bofur, Bifur, and Bombour. All of them had been stripped of their coats and clothes and were simply tied in what looked to be long underwear. It was quite a hilarious site if she was being honest, but the thought of them all being cooked and consumed stripped the humor from the situation.

"How long have I been-" She asked.

"About an hour, maybe more." Balin answered quickly. "You and Bilbo both." He added.

Amy turned her head to look at the dwarves not currently being roasted. She spotted Thorin at the bottom, his head supported against a rock so that he could see the commotion. Kili lay on top of his legs, and Oin and Gloin on either side of him, and Bombur at the front. She spotted Fili, who'd been unfortunate as to have been placed on his stomach, and writhed hopelessly like an worm. Bilbo was at the very edge of the pile, seemingly asleep, but she knew he would not have willingly slept at a time like this.

"What are we going to do?"

Balin shook his head, "I do not know, lass." He turned towards Thorin, "If only someone had not drove the wizard away with his selfishness!" He blamed, referring to the falling out Gandalf and Thorin had that evening. He had claimed he needed council of someone with common sense, and had left on his horse. She did not want to place blame on Thorin, but the help of a wizard might do them good.

Thorin glared at him. "If only the wizard could restrain himself from questioning my leadership," He retorted. Balin rolled his eyes, and Amy wanted to smack them both.

"You are acting like children!" She whispered. "Instead of focusing on who's fault it may have been, why do we not put our minds to getting out of this mess!"

Thorin turned away, looking back up at the trolls. Who were now arguing over how the dwarves should be cooked.

"I say we boil 'em!" One suggested.

"Or maybe a fine saute, or grilled with a hint of sage!" Proposed another.

"Let's not bother with cookin' 'em! I say we sit on 'em and squash them into jelly!" Yelled the third hastily, licking his lips. This particular suggestion caused the dwarves on the spit to struggle harder, dreading the thought of being sat on. Though the ropes were as nearly as think as Amy's forearm, and if they were to break free, they would fall to a fiery death.

Suddenly there was a shadow cast over the piled dwarves, as Bilbo hopped over to stand before the trolls, apparently having woken.

"Wait!" He called, grabbing their attention. "You are making a very big mistake!"

The trolls stopped turning the spit, and stared at him intently. "I-I mean with the seasoning!" He explained. "Uh, well. The problem is... that..." Bilbo faltered.

"Sage will never be enough to season dwarves!" Amy interjected, buying him time to think. "Have you smelled them?" She said albeit a little too truthfully. "You're going to need more than just sage!" She suggested.

One of the trolls inclined his face towards the dwarves tied to the spit, taking a long whiff before pulling back. "Smells like meat to me!"

At this she'd run out of things to say, she knew nothing of cooking with spices, had the trolls been arguing over what microwave setting to use however, that would've been completely different. She guessed the trolls didn't know much either, given they planned to eat the dwarves still clothed, but she knew anything else she said wouldn't be very convincing.

"No no no, you're missing the _secret_ to cooking dwarf!" Bilbo yelled, and Amy exhaled.

The trolls left the spit all together, and stood before the small hobbit. "Alright then! What's the secret?" They asked before Bilbo hummed in thought.

"The secret to, um, cooking dwarf is..." Bilbo stuttered. The troll's mouths had begun to water in anticipation, and the dwarves began yelling furiously, calling him a traitor.

"Go on! Sun'll be rising soon and I don't fancy being turned to stone!"

"Yes, yes, I'm getting to it!" He assured. "The secret to cooking dwarves," He took a deep breath, "Is to skin them first!" He said loudly, creating uproar amongst the company members. Dwalin began threatening him, and Bifur yelled in dwarvish.

"Tom! Get me filleting knife!" The largest troll said.

"That's rubbish that is! I've eaten plenty with their skins on!" One bragged. The smallest one came up from behind them, "He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" And to illustrate his point, he reached and grabbed a sacked Bombur, who shouted in refusal.

He held Bombur above his mouth, the dwarf writhed and squirmed, his beard dangling between the trolls teeth. "Nice and crunchy!"

"Not that one! No, he's infected!" Bilbo yelled hopelessly.

"You what?!"

"He's got worms... in his... tubes!" He squeaked. However, the trolls seemed to buy it, and flung Bombur back into the pile, where he landed on Kili.

"What we don't have parasites!" Yelled Kili angrily, and a little stupidly. "You've got parasites!" The rest of the company joined in, as if Bilbo had insulted their honor, which she guessed he did.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders, this was all he had. The dwarves couldn't screw this up.

Thorin looked over at Amy, and she nodded encouragingly. He looked down at his yelling nephew, and quickly kicked him in the back, effectively silencing him. Gloin caught on first. "I've got parasites as big as my arms!"

Kili was next, "Yeah I've got huge parasites! Mine are the biggest!"

"Yes we're riddled! Riddled!" Dori chimed in, and soon all the dwarves had caught on and were babbling on about infectious diseases. Two of the three trolls seemed convinced, but one grabbed a hold of the spit and began to spin it roughly.

"You think I don't know what you're up to! This little ferret, he's taking us for fools!" The troll accused.

"Ferret!" Bilbo repeated, scoffing.

Suddenly a voice yelled from beneath the sunrise. A deep and rumbling voice from behind a large boulder. The silhouette of a man with a pointed had appeared, and with a sickening crack, the rock cracked.

"The dawn shall take you all!"

"Who's he?" One troll asked.

"No idea." Answered another.

"Can we eat him too?" The smallest one asked before the other half of the boulder fell and sunlight poured through. The trolls screamed as they were hit by the light beams.

Amy watched incredulously as the troll's skin began to smoke and crack. They screamed and wailed in pain, and she grimaced. Soon the screaming stopped, and so did their movement. A grey coloring flooded over them and they looked as if they had become statues, and then she realized that they had.

Gandalf now stood before them, and the dwarves cheered and rejoiced at his return, and he smiled. With a wave of his hand he extinguished the fire, and many sighs of relief could be heard from above.

* * *

><p>Eventually all of the company had been released from their fabric prisons, and those on the spit were untied and tossed down. Their clothes were found and they wasted no time donning them again.<p>

"Well that was interesting." Bofur commented while he picked his hat off of the ground and dusted it off with his arm. "I believe we owe a great thanks to our burglar!" Everyone except Thorin and Gandalf, who were conversing by the trees. Bilbo was pulled towards the center of the company, thankful hands clapping him on the back, issuing thank-you's and cheers.

Bilbo's ears turned red and he became flustered as the dwarves surrounded him. "I can't take all the credit now can I? I never would've been able to think of that if Amy hadn't bought me time." He stated proudly, turning to Amy, who'd resigned herself to stand by the trolls and let them have their moment alone.

She froze when Bilbo pointed at her, blushing. "It was nothing really." She insisted, but the dwarves shook their heads. "I'm sure sage would've been fine." The company laughed at her joke, even if it was at their expense. Even Dwalin gave her an approving look.

Their small celebration stopped when Thorin approached, with neither smile nor frown on his face, just the usual neutral stare. "Come on," He called. "There must be a cave nearby."

* * *

><p>"This smells absolutely horrid!" Ori exclaimed as the company approached the entrance to a good sized cave. After searching for a few minutes, they had easily found the troll horde that Thorin had suspected.<p>

"It's a troll horde, master dwarf." Gandalf said, "What did you expect?" And with that company hesitantly entered the cave, some holding their noses, and even some making an excuse to stay outside. They walked through a small tunnel before an opening led them to a larger space, suitable for housing three trolls.

Amy smacked flies that had landed on he sleeves, but when ever she went to plug her nose more would land. She groaned and went to stand by Bilbo, who was having the same problem.

Nori, Bofur and Oin had grabbed a discarded shovel and begun to dig a small whole. Amy asked them what they were doing, but Oin simply responded by saying, "We're making a long-term deposit." And she guessed they meant to bury some of the riches that the trolls had horded. She saw Dwalin roll his eyes.

"I doubt these were made by any trolls." Thorin said with disgust. He was stood over a chest covered in cobwebs, inspecting it's hold. Amy and Bilbo watched as he pulled a sheathed sword out, handed it to Gandalf, and then a second which he admired in his hands.

"Nor were they made by any smith of mine men." Gandalf agreed. "They are elvish." He concluded, and Thorin frowned, about to set the sword down before Gandalf stopped him. "You could not wish for a better blade." He warned.

Thorin made his way out of the cave, calling for the dwarves, fastening the sword to his belt. Amy and Bilbo followed, but Gandalf strayed. He emerged minutes later carrying three swords instead of just the one Thorin had handed him.

Bilbo was sat upon a tree stump, tapping his foot, Amy beside him, when Gandalf approached. "Here." He handed the smaller of the three to Bilbo, who took it warily. "It seems about your size."

Bilbo looked at him doubtfully. "I've never used a sword in my life." He said quietly. "I can't take this." He tried to hand it back to Gandalf, but the wizard pushed it back towards him. He turned to Amy, and held out a slightly bigger, but thinner sword.

"For you," He explained. "I know neither of you wish to wield these, but a time will come when you must." He said gravely. "Although remember; true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

They looked up at the wizard, a gleam in his eyes. "And besides," He smiled. "They are very fine swords. Elvish make I believe, which means they will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

Amy and the hobbit nodded, and Gandalf made his way towards Thorin.

She slowly, unsheathed her sword, looking it over. It was lighter than what she expected and much thinner than any of the other dwarves swords, though no doubt just as sharp, with a slight curve and intricate patterns and swirls carved into the hilt and grip. It was almost as long as her leg when she held it at her waist. She looked at it thoughtfully, though slightly scared by it. Amy had never been one for inflicting pain and never wanted to.

"D'ya think they have names?" Bilbo asked, and she paused. "Swords have names?"

Bilbo stroked his chin, "Why yes I believe so, but I am truly not the person to talk of weaponry." He admitted. Amy shrugged and tied the sword to one of her belt loops like she had seen Thorin do. "Well I don't know if they would have names." She answered his question.

Suddenly the dwarves grew quiet. Amy looked around, but nothing looked wrong. They'd simply stopped talking, all staring at an opening in the trees intently.

"What's going on?" She whispered to Bilbo was also staring.

"You don't hear that?" He whispered back, and she shook her head.

"Someone is coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh sort of almost kinda suspense. Well, Amy has a sword now. Isn't that cool? I'll be needing your help to name it though! Please leave a review, telling me what you think it should be named! Either an elvish name, or if she should name it like Bilbo with Sting, I'd love to hear your input.<strong>

**And I'm just so excited for future chapters, when I can get Amy and Fili alone at Bard's house. (Nothing over T-rating) But I wrote this cute, well I think it's cute, little scene that's kinda fluffy one night when I got really bored so I'm waiting to fit that in. **

**Chapter-ly Review Question:**** (Yes that's what I'****m calling them now, don****'t you judge me.)**

**A. What do you think Amy's sword should be named and/or how?  
><strong>

**or**

**B. If you could be an elf or dwarf, which would you choose?  
><strong>


	5. Run Like the Wargs

**Oh my gosh, the last few days have been horrible for me technology wise. I'm surprised I even got this written in time. My computer keeps crashing, and I even broke my freaking spacebar! Well only half of it, but it's still an inconvenience to have to keep pressing it until it works. Oh right, here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The company grouped together, unsheathing swords. Amy held a hand on the hilt of her new sword, neglecting to to take it out in fear of hurting someone or even herself. It felt alien to her, to have a sword at her side. She'd only been with the dwarves for two days and she already had a weapon of her own. She thought about what she was missing at home; not much. Amy probably would have just been cleaning or reading. She'd been in danger for her life but she already found more comfort here then she did at home.<p>

A rustling in the leaves brought her out of her thoughts, and suddenly several large rabbits came bursting from the bushes, harnessed to a sleigh fashioned from sticks. On that sleigh was a short, stout figure, and Amy suspected another dwarf before she noticed the staff in his hand.

Another wizard.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man screamed looking around frantically. He stood in the midst of the dwarves, who did not share his panicked reaction, only stood awkwardly and unsure.

Another crazier wizard.

"Radagast," Gandalf sighed, he relaxed and put held his sword down. "This is Radagast the Brown." He said, and the rest of the company lowered their defenses. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Radagast hastened towards him, leaving his rabbit sleigh by the dwarves, who stared at it questioningly. "I was looking for you Gandalf! Something is wrong, terribly wrong." His breathes were short and his words were stutters, his appearance seemed to match his mode of transportation. Leaves were scattered in his hair, and his robes were covered in dirt, his staff similar to Gandalf's but the tip seemed to be like a branching tree.

"Well?" Gandalf asked slightly impatient. "What is it?"

The brown wizard opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it. He repeated this several times, much to the frustration of Gandalf. "Oh I had a thought and now I've lost it!" He exclaimed, "It was on the tip of my tongue!"

Amy looked around, she had no idea what was going on, and it didn't look like anyone else did either. Bofur gave her a shrug, she noticed Kili and Fili joking around in the background, and Dwalin looked like he'd rather be back fighting those trolls.

She turned back and shuddered when Radagast pulled a stick bug from his mouth. Amy quickly decided one wizard was enough for her to handle, and ducked out of the company to go make conversation with Bilbo, who was still sat inspecting his sword absentmindedly.

"So what are they talking about?" He asked quietly. She shook her head, "No idea. I lost interest when he pulled a bug from his tongue." She shivered. "A stick bug to be specific." Bilbo chuckled and crossed one leg over his knee. "Gandalf was serious then."

"Hmm?"

"The topic of other wizards was brought up before you came along. Gandalf said Radagast preferred the company of animals over people." He explained, tapping his foot. She nodded slowly, eyes squinted. "Alright." She looked at her feet. "A stick bug though..." And Bilbo laughed again.

She heard the crunching of leaves behind her, and suddenly Fili and Kili came into sight.

"So what are you two up to?" Kili asked, causing Bilbo to huff. "Could ask you two the same question, couldn't I" The hobbit rebutted. The dwarf only raised his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing." He admitted, "Just bored of Mother Nature over there." He gestured back to the brown wizard, still cradling the stick insect. Fili smirked, and clasped his hands behind his back. "I see there's nothing better over here then." He joked.

"Well I don't believe we have any insects in our mouths, I'd bet that's better?" She asked with slight sarcasm. He smirked at her, "I suppose." Kili rolled his eyes.

"So master burglar, I see you've got yourself a sword." He commented, ending Fili and Amy's playful exchange. Fili glared at him but Amy took no notice, only directed her attention back to the sword Bilbo held. "It is small. Perfect size for a hobbit." Bilbo nodded, "Maybe. Yet it still feels wrong." He ran his fingers over the hilt. "It's been a very, very long time since a hobbit held a sword, let alone used one."

"Don't doubt yourself." Said Fili encouragingly, "With time, it'll begin to feel like an old friend."

Bilbo frowned. "It is not likely I will befriend something that might take lives."

A howl sounded in the difference and Fili and Kili's hands quickly flew to their weapons.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked. Fili looked at him, smile dropped and shook his head.

They moved back towards the company, where Thorin quickly drew his sword. Gandalf looked around quickly. "We must go." He said before he was interrupted by a growl. The company turned and suddenly, a large canine-like beast stood above them, perched on a rock. Its fur was grey and filthy, teeth barred. It snarled before sprinting towards them, knocking over Dori and running into Thorin, who quickly parried and jammed his sword into it's skull. The creature went limp, but suddenly there was another coming from the opposite direction. Kili drew his bow and fired an arrow into its grey face, but still it lunged, only stopping when Dwalin brought his axe down on its head.

"What is that?" Amy asked in horror as she looked at the dead beasts.

Thorin pulled his sword from the first. "Warg scouts. Which means an orc pack is not far behind!"

"Who did you tell about your quest?" Gandalf asked quickly, "Beyond your kin!"

Thorin shook his head. "No one."

"Who did you tell!" He asked more forcefully.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin answered again.

Gandalf grunted, "We must get out of here. You are being hunted."

"We can't!" Ori yelled as he ran into view. "We've no ponies! They bolted!"

Bilbo and Amy looked at each other with wide eyes. They had been the ones to free the ponies, perhaps for nothing. The trolls were to fixated on eating dwarf they probably would have forgotten the ponies anyways. It was their fault. They potentially just killed the company.

"I'll draw them off." Said Radagast, clutching his staff. Amy thought this seemed highly unlikely, but she waited to see if he had a plan.

"Do not be a fool! These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf opposed.

Radagast smiled, before gesturing to his rabbits, which had surprisingly kept still all this time. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" He said. "I'd like to see them try."

The company seemed uneasy, but it was their only shot. If what Thorin had said was true, and there was an entire pack of these wargs hunting them, even Amy could tell they were doomed. The wizard stepped onto his cart, grabbing at the reins.

"Good luck, old friend." Called Gandalf, as he took off at impressive speed.

"I won't need it!" He hollered back as the wargs began howling.

"Come on." Instructed Gandalf. Follow me!"

The company ran after him, weapons still out as they sped off opposite where Radagast had gone. Emerging from the edges of the woods, Amy caught a glance of the warg pack following the brown blur which she assumed was the brown wizard, they looked like the stuff of nightmares. Black wolf-like beasts topped with disgusting riders of similar blacks and greys. She guessed they were orcs, but the most unnerving was the long spears they carried.

They hid behind rocks, and Radagast would ride past, dragging the wargs with him. They could hear his laughter as he remained just out of reach of the pack.

"Quickly!" Gandalf encouraged them, motioning for them to continue. Amy's lungs hurt, she'd never been one for running, especially from monsters that wanted to kill her, although it did provide quite a boost of adrenaline. The dwarves ran out from behind their current hiding place picking up their pace.

Fili called to her, "Draw your sword!" He yelled. She looked hesitant and wanted to argue that she didn't know how to use it, but he seemed to read her mind, "It is better than nothing!"

She pulled her sword from it's sheath, and looked to see how others held it while running. Mimicking their movements she found it was in fact easier to run without it dangling at her side.

"Where are you leading us?!" Thorin yelled to Gandalf. Amy tried to listen, it was after all an important question, but the wizard did not answer, and kept on coaxing the dwarves to follow him.

They soon stopped when the warg pack strayed dangerously close to them, placing their backs against a giant boulder they waited for them to pass again. She saw Thorin look to Kili, and the young dwarf nodded before running forward, turning, and drawing his bow. He fired an arrow and soon a warg toppled forward and landed inches infront of her, its rider quickly rising to its knees, back towards her.

Without thinking she thrust her sword into the back of the orc, and gasped when she saw it exit from the its chest. It screamed and writhed, but Amy pushed the sword in further and it went limp, hanging from her blade. Dwalin who was next to her swung his axe down into the neck of the warg. He clapped a hand on her shoulder, nearly knocking her forward. "Was that your first orc?" He asked, and she nodded faintly, looking at what she'd done. She heard Fili, and some of the other dwarves cheer her name, but it was soon drowned out as the sound of the wargs drew closer.

Slowly, she pulled her blade from the orc, now surely dead, and winced at the sound of it slicing through the flesh. When it was free she made a disgusted sound at the black slime that coated her blade.

The wargs howled again, the sound of their footsteps grew louder, and it was obvious that they had lost interest in Radagast.

"Move!" Yelled Gandalf. "Run!"

The took off running once more, following the grey wizard. Running over the hills, passing the sparse fir trees. The orcs shouted, gaining after them. Thorin stopped, surveying the ground as members of the company regrouped and caught up.

"There's more coming!" Kili warned, knocking an arrow

"Were surrounded!" Yelled Fili, twin blades in hands.

"Where is the wizard?!" Called Dwalin, and everyone turned. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen, he'd just vanished. "He has abandoned us!"

Shouts of anger rose from the dwarves, and they watched as the wargs began to close in on them.

"Kili shoot them!" Thorin commanded, and Kili fired several arrows, knocking orcs off of wargs, or causing the wargs to fall and the orcs taken down with them. The dwarves formed a circle, Amy and Bilbo included. "Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered, and weapons were raised, but suddenly Gandalf's head popped up from behind a rock, and he shouted for them.

"This way, you fools!" He called, and Thorin's order was dropped and the dwarves ran towards him. Gandalf seemed to have found a hidden cave, hopefully hidden, under a large piece of rock. They began sliding down into it, tumbling down below. Amy tucked and rolled, hoping not to land on a dwarf, or vice versa. She landed on her knees, no doubt ripping holes in her jeans, and scraped her hands on the stone. She picked up her sword which had landed next to her, and slid it back into it's sheath at her side.

Kili slid in last, flinging his bow over his shoulder. "What now?" He asked, breathing ragged.

In fact all of their breathing was labored, even Thorin's. Bilbo's the worst, he knelt on the ground with a hand round his chest, gasping like a fish out of water. Amy walked over and knelt beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Never," He panted. "Have I had to run like that in the shire."

From out of nowhere, an orc rolled down into the cave like a log, coming to a stop at their feet, an arrow sticking from its neck.

"Not mine." Kili said as Thorin plucked the arrow from the orc. The sound of a horn blared in the distance, compared to the screams and howls of orcs and wargs, it sounded like music to Amy, and she was about to ask what it was before Thorin growled.

"Elves." He spat angrily.

A second wizard, wargs, orcs, and now elves, Amy counted in her head, what's next? Unicorns? She wondered if they would see any elves. She pictured small, short figures with pointed ears, like in fairy tales her mother had read to her as a child. She wondered if they would look similar, or maybe completely different.

Dwalin began walking into a thin tunnel that she had not seen until now. "I cannot see where it leads. Do we follow it or not?" He asked, looking back. Bofur hastened towards him, "Follow it of course!" He answered, and the company soon found themselves passing through a tall, thin crevasse in the stone. She could see the sky in the opening above, and hoped that an orc would not fall from there to.

"Why is Bombur at the front!" Nori complained as they pushed the cook through smaller parts in the rock that his bulk did not pass through as easily. Bilbo stopped and turned towards Gandalf, "Where are we? This place, it feels, well, it feels like magic."

Amy tried to feel what he meant. She felt physically unchanged, although this place instilled in her peace of mind, and hope. Gandalf smiled and nodded. "It is. A very powerful one too." He said.

"There's a light ahead!" Gloin yelled from the front, and they continued on. Eventually spilling out of the crack when they reached an opening. Amy's breath was taken from her, as she looked upon what lied before them.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf named it.

They were stood on the edge of a cliff, above a large river, on the other side was a massive city with white buildings and golden roofs. Waterfalls spilled over the edges, bordered with green moss. She stared in awe, as the dwarves only shrugged or grunted.

"It's beautiful." She said quietly, Gandalf nodding in agreement. "In the common tongue it is known by another name." He commented.

"Rivendell." Said Bilbo, and Gandalf chuckled. "Why yes, Bilbo. Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh yes! I am ready for elves! Are you ready for elves, 'cause I'm so ready for elves! <em>Ugh I say this at 4:30am because my keyboard hates me today.<em>  
><strong>

**So anyways, Amy killed her first orc. It's like her first steps in Middle Earth, how cute. Anyways, another chance to submit an answer for what the name of her sword should be. Leave a review telling me your name for it, and maybe even a description of why. I'm also excited to get her new clothes, I have a few ideas on where to incorporate it, but I'm sure the elves would not want a girl showing their legs, so that might be a hint. **

**So chapter-ly question because I love to hear from you:**

**Elrond and Rivendell, or Thranduil and the Woodland Realm?  
><strong>


	6. To The Valley

**Alright, time for the elves! I'm so excited to write in Elrond, he might have a gift for Amy so watch out for that!**

**A shout-out to everyone who's been reviewing and PMing me about the story so far! _Kitcat12_, Dalonega Noquisi, _Katherine Sparrow_, and _Marina Oakenshield_ are some people I'd really like to thank so far, but a thanks goes out to everyone who's even read it so far! I couldn't do it with out your support!**

* * *

><p>Amy stood looking upon the elven valley with a thoughtful expression. The dwarves paid it no mind, almost trying to avoid looking at it. She glanced toward Fili, who was sitting cross legged, rummaging through his bag. She sat down beside him, nudging him in the shoulder as she did so.<p>

"It's magnificent." She said, and he made a noise of dissatisfaction. "What?"

"I've heard that Erebor was better." He claimed proudly, turning more to search through his pack.

Amy shifted, turning towards him. "Why are you all so negative about the Elves? Thorin seems so reluctant to go there." She asked. Fili sighed and closed his bag, "When the dragon, Smaug, attacked Erebor, the elves would not help us. We had been allies before, I believe." He paused before explaining, "I was born in the Blue Mountains, where the dwarves settled after the dragon came, I have heard the stories many times by my uncle, who has held a fairly strong grudge. It is hard to tell what is true and what is biased." Amy nodded silently, processing what he'd said. She could see why Thorin would be angry, but as far as she knew the fall of the dwarf kingdom had been long ago, and surely the elves must have had their reasons, so why still be angry?

"Well if the elves could help us, why would he object?" She pushed further.

He fidgeted uneasily, as if Thorin was standing behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder told him Thorin was at the back, talking with the wizard. "He sees it as an insult to his pride. Thorin claims that they lack honor, and to receive help from them would be humiliating."

"And he has pushed those views onto you." She finished, and his expression was unclear.

"What makes you say that?" He asked quietly, looking down at the ground as if he knew it was true.

"Well, have you ever met elves before?" She asked, to which he shook his head. "How do you know what elves are like then?"

"I never said I hold the same views as my uncle." He insisted, but she shook her head. "No matter. It seems we are headed on." He said as the company began making their way towards Rivendell. There seemed to be a staircase carved into the cliff, leading them down, and she realized they had not come across the pathway on accident. The dwarves descended upon the valley, verbally displaying their displeasure in taking refuge with elves. Thorin led them, grumbling about how he would not be seen within miles of the elven city.

"Relax Thorin," Gandalf chide. "There is no ill will here, except that which you bring."

* * *

><p>Soon after reaching the entrance, Gandalf had warned them all to keep quiet. "If we are to be successful," He explained. "Then this must be handled with tact, and respect. With no small degree of charm."<p>

"Exactly." Agreed Kili loudly and Fili elbowed him in the side. Gandalf threatened to bonk him on the head with his staff before continuing. "Which is why you will leave to talking to me."

Kili's face looked like that of a disappointed child, and Fili sniggered as they entered Rivendell. The walked single file down a thin stone pathway over the river, and Amy tried her best not to look down, but found herself hurrying when they reached solid land. There were tall stone statues of men and women in armor, although she figured they were elves. Trees were planted symmetrically in the small circular courtyard they stood in.

"Mithrandir," Called someone, and they turned to see an elegant figure walk down a white, decorative staircase. She figured he was an elf, her guess about pointy ears proved correct. Yet he was tall, slightly taller than Gandalf even, with long brown hair. He said something in what she would've described as a different language and she whispered to Bilbo. "Do you know what he's saying?"

He shook his head before whispering back, "Not many besides elves speak elvish."

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf said. "I must speak with Lord Elrond." Amy wondered if 'Lindir' could understand him, but his casual response answered her question. "Lord Elrond is not here." He said, not in elvish.

Thorin muttered something to Dwalin, who hummed in agreement. She looked at Fili, who was watching the elf intently with questioning eyes. She hoped he would consider what she'd said. Amy did not wish to be a moderator between dwarves and elves, but something told her that no good would come from being enemies.

"Well where is he?" Gandalf inquired, Lindir was about to answer but another horn sounded in the distance, cutting him off.

It sounded familiar, and she matched it to the horn they had heard when hiding in the cave passage. She could hear the beating of hooves, and the company turned to see several riders on large horses coming down the path they had just walked on. They carried flags and spears, and Thorin shouted for them to close ranks.

Amy quickly stepped over to Gandalf, who was still standing next to Lindir on the staircase, to avoid getting squashed. The wizard sighed as the dwarves prepared for battle, but the elves only circled until their horses came to a stop. She stared in wonderment, and she understood why Fili might have mistaken her for an elf. Their hair was straight and fell down their backs with delicate braids. Those who's faces she could see under shining helmets had fair skin and pointed features. Under glistening breastplates were long, silken robes and cloaks that billowed in the breeze.

The elf who had ridden in the lead called to the wizard. "Gandalf," He welcomed, and dismounted swiftly. He bore no helmet, only a curved silver headpiece. His armor seemed more intricate than the other elves, with designs like autumn leaves. He was no doubt well over six feet tall, his head nearly passing the crooked point of Gandalf's hat.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf bowed, and they embraced for a moment before he handed his sword to Lindir. They began to speak in elvish, and Amy didn't seem very surprised that Gandalf possessed bilingual qualities.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders." Lord Elrond finally said so that they could understand. He acknowledged Thorin, who held his head high. Ironic, thought Amy. "As if something, or someone," He looked at the dwarves. "Has drawn them near."

Gandalf stepped forward, gesturing towards the company with his staff. "I'm afraid that might have been us."

Elrond in turn stepped forward, as did Thorin. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond gestured with a polite nod. Thorin however did not return it. "I do not believe we have met." He spat coldly, and Elrond withdrew.

"You have your grandfather's bearings." The elf lord commented, trying to step around Thorin's impoliteness. "I knew Thror when he first ruled over the mountain."

Thorin nodded, "Indeed." He agreed before rudely uttering, "He made no mention of you."

Gandalf seemed rather irritated, and Amy held her breath, however he rest of the dwarves seemed to approve of Thorin's nastiness.

Lord Elrond exhaled slowly, she could tell he was irritated none the less, but began speaking in elvish. Thorin stepped back into the company, and after Elrond finished, Gloin help up his sword.

"What is he saying!" He yelled angrily, as if Elrond had insulted him. "Does he offer us insult!" The elf lord closed his eyes in frustration as the dwarves began to rally, shouting insults. Gandalf held up a hand and they quickly silenced themselves.

"Master Gloin, he's offering you food!" The wizard explained exasperatedly. The company huddled together, whispering in consideration. They broke the huddle and turned back towards Lord Elrond.

"In that case lead on." Gloin said with a change of tone.

* * *

><p>They were led up a winding staircase, through several gardens which Amy herself marveled at, but dwarves were unimpressed. They stopped in a small hallway where they were assigned sleeping quarters. Thorin and Gandalf were given their own rooms, as was Bilbo. Lord Elrond seemed to have seen the discomfort on her face, and quickly allowed her a small bed chamber for herself. Amy had grown fond of the dwarves, yet sleeping amongst them she was not as fond of, and she thanked him graciously. The rest of the dwarves were given a large balcony to camp out on, none seemed to complain, only admired the view of the sun that had begun to set again.<p>

Their belongings were set in their respected areas and they were told to meet for dinner soon. Amy inspected the room she was given, admiring the whimsical design. There was a small, carved dresser with a large mirror framed above, a metal basin of water, and her heart fell when she realized she was in a world without modern pluming. The bed was not large, but bigger than a twin mattress, she collapsed onto it, reveling in the soft, cushioned comfort it provided.

Seeing as she hadn't had the opportunity to take anything of her own with her, she found no use in the dresser or closet. Not like she could've brought anything; a cellphone she doubted would work, and she couldn't think of anything of value she possessed. On the quest she had only been given a small leather satchel that held an extra cloak she'd been given to use for bad weather, and her nameless sword which she carried at her side. She sat the bag down on a small table beside the bed, next to a sweet smelling candle that provided a fair amount of light.

Balin had advised her to bring her sword, so she left it tied to her belt. He had told her that Elrond could possibly identify it or at least tell her its name.

A knock at the door startled her, and she turned to see Bilbo peeking around the wall. "We're leaving for dinner now, I figured you didn't know your way around Rivendell..." He trailed off sheepishly.

Amy nodded thankfully, and quickly met him at the door, she looked out into the hall and saw Gandalf leading the dwarves, presumably to where they'd be dining. "Of course, thanks Bilbo." He nodded and they walked side by side after the rest of the company. She smiled, Amy took comfort in her friendship with the hobbit. Given they were seemingly both outliers of the group had made them mutually agree to stick together.

They followed the grey wizard up a spiraling staircase, passing an occasional elf who would give the dwarves a wary glance. The company ended up in an outdoor courtyard, surrounded with flowers and plants and elf musicians played flutes and harps. A small round table with elegant tablecloth sat Lord Elrond. He'd changed out of his armor and into flowing green robes. The elf lord stood and welcomed them, motioning for Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo to sit with him, while the other dwarves sat around a lower, larger table.

Amy was about to sit down at the table with the dwarves, aiming for a spot next to Fili, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gandalf quickly turned her and led her towards the other table, whispering to her, "You now represent the race of men on this quest." She frowned but did not object, the dwarf table had looked uncomfortably low for her anyways.

Placed before her was a delicious looking salad with fruits and green vegetables, and a she waited for the appropriate time to take bites. She eyed the goblet she was given curiously, a dark mystery liquid. Lord Elrond noticed her unease.

"Dorwinion wine," He said. "One of the finest elf wines in the east."

Slowly she sipped it, and was surprised by the flavor. She swished it around her mouth, sweet yet bitter all at once with a fruity aftertaste. Being only eighteen, Amy never had many experiences with alcohol and sorts, but she found herself quickly taking another sip, much to the pleasure of the elves.

Gandalf soon turned to him, "My Lord Elrond, would you mind identifying some swords we have come across?" He asked, and Elrond nodded. He took Thorin and Gandalf's swords, identifying them as Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver, and Glamdring, the Foe Hammer. He inspected them thoughtfully, running his fingers over them delicately. After handing them back to their new owners he politely asked if that was all. Amy meanwhile, paid less attention, her focus on masking her new found obsession for the wine.

"Oh, I'm afraid there's one more. Amy, would you mind?" Gandalf nudged her arm and she fumbled to retrieve her sword from her side. She handed it to Lord Elrond nervously, and his eyes widened as he took it from her carefully.

"This sword is very old." He explained. "Forged in the Second Age, by the elves of Lothlorien I believe." The elf lord ran his hands along the hilt. "Only seven were made, and only one other I have seen before. My son, Elrohir, carries the only other one we know of." She nodded, and he handed the sword back to her. "They were made for fighting an old race of orc that has died out long ago, although I have no doubts that it will serve you well." Amy accepted it from him and held it carefully, like an expensive gift. She looked on it with a a new light, it was more than just an old sword found in a horrid smelling troll cave.

"What is it's name?" She asked hopefully.

Lord Elrond faltered, looking down at his plate and back up at Amy. "Rarely do I say this, but I do not know." He explained. "It was made so long ago, its name is lost."

* * *

><p>After light dinner conversation had been made, the subject had been brought back to why they were there in the first place. Gandalf seemed anxious, whereas Thorin shifted uncomfortably. He'd barely touched his plate, but after stolen glances at the dwarf table, she noticed barely any of them had. After giving it some thought she decided that dwarves didn't look like very vegetarian eaters.<p>

"Excuse me." Thorin said as he stood from his chair, and walked out of the courtyard, most likely to his room. This was when the mood of dinner began to descend; The dwarves became more rowdy, and conversation between Elrond and Gandalf grew scarce. It was growing less peaceful and more awkward by the minute.

She looked towards Lord Elrond, whose eyes were fixed upon the dwarves. She turned towards them and saw Bofur scrambling onto the top of the table, making his way to a pedestal in the middle. He jumped upon it and began to sing a hearty tune, and the elves were forced to stop playing their harps and lyres, and watch in confusion as all the dwarves began to sing along. They threw food at Bofur, and where Amy came from this custom must have been looked upon differently, because it only encouraged him.

Amy quickly ducked as a ball of mashed potatoes flew over her head, landing dangerously close to Lord Elrond. She looked to see who'd thrown it, and saw Fili wink at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. Was this their way of flirting? It didn't seem to surprise her.

When Bofur finished his song, he bowed and a tomato slice landed in his hat. He jumped down and engaged in the food fight the dwarves had begun. Lord Elrond stood from the table, he walked towards her chair and bent down.

"Seeing as dinner has ended and become a game, I think you shall want to follow me." And he strode off, robe flowing behind him.

Amy had learned there was no more point in hesitation, and simply stood and followed. What he had said hadn't seemed threatening, but she still felt unsure. They left the courtyard and she could feel eyes on her when she stepped down the stairs.

Lord Elrond stopped at a wooden door at a small turn off the staircase. He motioned for her to enter, and he shut the door behind them. For a moment she expected him to pull out a sword, or bow, or whatever the preferred weapon of elves was.

"Amy, is it?" He asked, and she nodded. "I don't know what your affiliation is with these... dwarves." He began, "But you don't look to be from Middle Earth?"

She shook her head, "I don't know why I'm here either, honestly."

Lord Elrond, gave her a small but reassuring smile. "I'm sure the wizard has his reasons, and I can see potential in you." He insisted. She doubted him for a moment, thinking that it was just to be polite, but then again he had been able to identify swords just by touching them.

He opened a small closet door to her left, and Amy's mouth hung open as she saw several dresses hanging on a carved, wooden rack. "However it would be best if you were seen with them in a more..." He paused and looked at her ripped jeans. "Traditional wear."

She blushed, Amy hadn't considered the fact that what she had been wearing to dinner with an elf _king_ was offensive. Although he seemed not bothered she was sure he was hiding the fact. "Rarely do we house men. Choose one, and you are free to have it." He told her. "Consider it a gift."

"I don't know what to say..." She sputtered, but Lord Elrond held a hand up a hand and silenced her. The elf lord smiled before disappearing from the room.

She stood in the closet doorway, admiring the garments. She pulled a purple dress from the front and held it up for size. The length went passed her feet and would no doubt drag behind her, and she placed it back upon the rack. Amy knew she would need to make a realistic choice if this journey would entail all that had been promised. She needed something that wouldn't slow her down or provide any inconveniences.

Humming to herself as she pulled a smaller dress from the back, appreciating its simple design. The skirt, which was white, fell down to just below her ankles, lined with a majorly brown trim with green edgings. It was held together at the waist by a large leather belt that looked better for accommodating her sword. The bodice was similarly brown, with a green pattern making its way around the waist and up to the shoulders. It was laced up in the back like a corset, and she figured if tied tight enough, it would stay. The sleeves matched the skirt with plain white and a brown and green trim at the ends that opened slightly.

After making a final decision, choosing the dress she last grabbed, she folded it delicately and held in in the crook of her arm. She spotted a pair of high laced leather boots, and quickly grabbed them along with the dress. Amy made her way back up the staircase, and used the courtyard, which was now empty and being cleaned of the dwarves 'food-fight,' to make her way back to her room.

She found the hallway again with ease and walked towards her room to change. Bilbo must've spotted her from another room, because soon he was walking at her side. Amy stopped and greeted him and he rocked on his feet.

"Where are the others?" She asked, and he looked towards the end of the hallway.

"Uhh, Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf are trying to read some maps with Lord Elrond, and the rest of the dwarves are having a campfire on the balcony." He explained and gestured to the sounds of laughter and flickering light. "You should stop by before you decide to retire, Bofur found some sausages Bombur was hording." He offered, shrugging lightly.

"What are they burning for a fire?" She asked, and Bilbo pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"A table." He sighed.

Amy laughed and nodded, she couldn't miss this. "Of course, I'll see you there. I've just got to change first!" She scurried off happily to her room, leaving the hobbit to walk back to the dwarves' balcony. She shut the door and, after checking to make sure she was alone, began changing. She stepped out of her jeans, and pulled off her top, she folded them and placed them in her satchel just in case she'd need them again. Her shoes were kicked off, but she left her socks, and she stepped into the dress.

It was snug around her waist and chest, but had plenty of leg room for her to run or maneuver. She reached behind her and pulled on the lacing, tightening it around her back, and tied it firmly. After adjusting the belt she decided to leave her sword, knowing she wouldn't need it to sit around a campfire.

She pulled on the boots, and tugged at the laces to tighten them.

For a final touch she ripped a piece of leather cording from the bag, hoping no one would notice, and tied her hair up so that it stayed out of her face. The ends were beginning to curl, and Fili had been eying it curiously. She knew that once it rained it would dry and curl back up around her shoulders.

Using her hands to smooth out any wrinkles, she checked herself out in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Amy made her way for the door and stepped out into the hallway, walking towards the dwarves quarters. when she reached the doorway she looked in, they had actually dismantled a table that must've been placed in there, and had created a small fire in the middle of the floor. Some of the dwarves had makeshift skewers that they were using to cook small pieces of meat that Bilbo claimed they must've gathered from Bombur. Their coats had been draped over the railing, and boots lined against the wall, dwarves residing in light shirts and pants or their under layers.

She crept forward, simultaneously trying to find Bilbo and remain unnoticed. Someone wolf-whistled and Amy froze where she stood, hoping maybe she would become invisible. Looking in the direction of the offensive noise she spotted Bofur, who wiggled his eyebrows before bursting into laughter, along with several other dwarves sat near him. Amy hoped that the firelight disguised her red face, and her mind screamed for her to run, but someone stopped her. A hand clapped her on the back and she flinched as Nori made himself present beside her. "Don't worry Amy, he's just making fun." He said kindly before going to sit beside Ori.

"Yeah I'm only jokin' lass, you look lovely!" Bofur yelled towards her, and the dwarves assumed their previous conversations. A quick glance towards the door told her she had another chance to escape but before she could do so, Fili made eye contact with her and patted the ground beside him invitingly. She looked to see who he was sitting with; Kili at his other side, of course, Dwalin, smoking on a pipe, and Bilbo beside him who looked at her pleadingly. Persuaded, she plopped down beside Fili and infront of Bilbo, who sighed in relief quietly. She could tell the hobbit felt the same way she did.

Amy sat quietly, making small commentary when necessary. She watched the fire, the flickering light dancing across the walls, casting stretched shadows of the dwarves who sat closest. Stories were told, and more songs were sung. Amy was prompted to talk about where she'd came from, but she opted out of most of the conversation, saying it was complicated. In truth it was, but the dwarves had none of it.

"So Amy," Dwalin began, "D'ya have much family?"

Amy assumed that this was just for smalltalk, given the past topic of Kili's elf 'maid' incident had been stretched thin. Yet he looked at her with genuine interest, as did Bilbo and surrounding dwarves.

"Why do you ask?"

The tall dwarf, which was true to an extent, cleared his throat. "Well, you seemed to have appeared on this quest out of nowhere. Isn't there anyone your going to miss from your home?"

Amy's shoulders slumped, of course there were certain things that she'd miss. Plumbing, electricity, television, that sort of thing. Yet she couldn't name any people.

"I guess not. My family was small, spread out, I didn't know many of my relatives too well." She explained and she received several looks of sympathy before she waved them off. "No it's alright, I'm perfectly fine." She insisted. "My parents divorced when I was around seven I think. My mother skipped town, but I didn't know her very well though so I didn't think much of it, however my father is a completely different story, I wish I hadn't known him at all." She looked up after realizing she'd gone on quite a tangent, but the dwarves didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sorry Amy." Bilbo said sympathetically but she shook it off,

"Don't be, I've come to terms with it. Some people just draw the short straw when it comes to life." She smiled sadly, but he frowned.

"Short straw?"

"Never mind."

* * *

><p>It must've been a few hours before Thorin returned and explained what Lord Elrond had been able to translate from their map. He said that they needed to reach the mountain before or on Durin's Day, a dwarf holiday she would remember to ask about later. The company leader soon ordered lights out, claiming that a good amount of rest was necessary, which she couldn't argue with. She stood and stretched her sore back from sitting on the floor for so long, and after saying short goodbyes to those who were still awake, she retired to her chambers.<p>

When she reached her room she threw herself back onto the soft mattress and thought about all she'd told them. Her whole life she'd never been able to confide in anyone about this, but she had no problem discussing it with a group of dwarves and hobbit that she'd met barely a few days ago.

Too lazy to change out of her dress, she crawled under the blanket and blew out the candle. She'd sort out her emotions tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, and another chapter that nearly made me want to just curl up in a ball and die. But I wouldn't do that. I need to get my keyboard for my laptop replaced first. My spacebar right now is seriously the bane of my existence.<br>**

**Anyways, Amy's gotten herself a dress. In my opinion I don't like dresses, but It was more of a symbolic thing for her, like moving on. And oh, what's this? Her sword still is nameless? Hmm, well I've gotten plenty of good suggestions, but someone pointed out to me that It would be kind of cooler if she found a name herself, and I may or may not have decided to oblige. I'm not saying I'm going to copy Bilbo's sword naming method but I have some good, well I think they're good, ideas. But if you still have any recommendations for names, feel free to leave a review explaining or you could even PM me if you'd prefer. **

**Chapter-ly review question:**

**A. Sword names for Amy?**  
><span>

**or**

**B. How do you feel about the ending of BotFA? Did Peter Jackson serve the book justice or not?**


	7. Thunder-Struck

**Do I even still need to write things here? I mean, I'm running out of things to say... I guess I should issue another GIANT THANK YOU to all my _amazing_ readers and reviewers! I'm so happy and thankful that this story has reached over _1.5k views_ already! Can I be honest with you guys? I probably can. This is the first fanfic I've actually gone through with. Shhh, I've written others but they were deleted due to laziness, but this one. This one I know I will finish! I've got so many plans that I want to tell you, but it would be better as a surprise. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bilbo?" Amy shouted, stumbling through the woods. She didn't know where she was, or how she'd gotten there, but she knew she was lost. The trees around her stretched up far into the sky, so far that she couldn't see the tops that had been shrouded by the clouds. She couldn't hear any sounds except for her footsteps, and even they were quiet, muffled by the constant <em>thump<em> of her heart.**  
><strong>

She continued to look for Bilbo, or any other member of the company. Amy would even settle for a grumpy Lindir as long as she could find someone. Yet she could see no one. She tried yelling for anyone now; Fili, Thorin, Gandalf, anyone. But there was silence. A silence that was opposite anything peaceful. It was chaotic, frustrating, infuriating, making her feel as though she was alone yet surrounded by all of her greatest nightmares.

Suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her, and she turned and laughed with relief as she saw Bilbo running towards her.

"Amy!" He shouted frantically, and he grabbed at her arms, adding to the panicky feeling she already felt. She placed her hands on his lower shoulders, trying to calm him. The hobbit fidgeted and writhed, breathing labored and eyes wild. She tried to tell him that he was okay, that everything was fine, but she knew that nothing was fine. She could feel it.

"No no no no," He hiccuped, eyes brimming with tears, repeating it over and over again as if he was on a loop. "No something's wrong! Amy something horrible, something terrible! The company..." He choked out, making her slightly nauseous. "Oh Amy they're all-" Bilbo froze. His eyes that had been darting around glazed over, and the tremors that shook his small body faded. She felt something dripping on her leg and into her boot, soaking her toes. They simultaneously looked down, eyes wide.

Amy screamed as she saw a silver sword emerging from his stomach, stopping inches away from her own. Blood began to soak though his vest and drip onto the ground, staining the grass before him. Bilbo collapsed into her embrace, his breathing had gone from a strained wheezing to short, sputtering gasps. They fell to the ground and she cried his name, shaking him and hoping that he'd snap out of it.

Bilbo convulsed finally before going limp in her arms, eyes rolling back in his head, and the wound oozing blood onto her dress. She noticed that the sword that had pierced him was gone, as if it had vanished into thin air. Something moved in the corner of her eye and Amy jumped up, dropping Bilbo's lifeless body, spinning around in a dizzy circle. A rustle in trees caught her attention, and she turned to see a shadowy figure dart out of sight.

Panicking, she ran the other direction. Tears spilling down her face as she stumbled through the forest, running as fast as she could, hoping she'd run into Gandalf, or Thorin, or any of the dwarves for that matter. Suddenly her mind veered, what if Bilbo's killer had gotten to them first. Maybe that was what Bilbo was trying to warn her about, before he... No. Amy wouldn't think of that. Something was off about this whole thing, something wasn't right, and Amy was going to keep running until she found out what.

Soon she found herself falling, cutting short the surge of determination she had begun to muster. She let out something in between a grunt and a sob as she picked herself up, shakily getting to her feet. Amy looked over her shoulder to see what she had tripped on, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the form of a body only a few feet from her. It was covered in leaves and branches, like someone had done a lazy job of hiding it. She crawled over to it, fearing the worst as she brushed away the leaves covering the face.

It was Fili.

Amy fell backwards, mouth gaping. His eyes were open, staring up into the sky, mouth hanging open, completing the frozen look of fear on his face. Like Bilbo he'd been stabbed through the chest, his tunic blood-soaked, and body already cold. She grabbed his hand and held it close, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were supposed to reach the mountain, Fili would be king.

A loud screech filled her ears, and she dropped Fili's hand to cover them. The scream was familiar, recognizable, yet never ending, echoing. She spun around and tripped backwards over Fili's body again, the orc that she had killed now lay next to him. Its face was paralyzed in an ugly, twisted expression of pain and surprise. The expression it must have made when she stabbed it in the back, stabbed it in the same place Fili and Bilbo had been stabbed...

Regret washed over her, and she held back a wretch. Realization hit her like a slap in the face and she crawled backwards, away from Fili and the orc. She'd done this, it was her fault. She never should've accepted the sword from Gandalf, she should've refused.

Darkness was descending upon her, and the edges of the forest began to blur. Amy shook her head, "No.." She whispered, "No!" This wasn't what she wanted, she hadn't gone with the dwarves to become a killer.

Thoughts of regret and guilt plagued her mind, and she felt like she was falling, even though she was already on the ground. A searing pain flashed in her stomach and she looked up to see her own sword surface from her skin. She screamed until her voice grew faint, and the pain overwhelmed her.

But then she woke up.

* * *

><p>Amy screamed as she shot up in her guest bed, banging her forehead on something. She winced and fell back onto the mattress, bringing a hand up to massage her potentially bruised forehead.<p>

"Ugh," A voice groaned in the darkness. "Amy you headbutt better than Dwalin."

She froze, someone was here. In fact she noticed she was there too. They were alive, and in her bed chambers back in Rivendell. It was just a dream. Amy sighed in relief, but then quickly crawled backwards to evade whoever had snuck into her room.

"Relax, relax, Amy you're fine. It was just a dream." The voice tried to calm her, and she felt hands steadying her shoulders. Amy sat up and leaned against the wooden headboard, and her eyes adapted to the darkness.

"Kili?" She whispered, "What are you doing in here?" He let go of her shoulders and her chest began to rise and fall at a normal rate. The dwarf sat at the end of the bed, fidgeting nervously.

"I could hear you all the way from my room. Sounded like you were being murdered." He said, chuckling to himself at that last part. "What were you dreaming about?"

Amy's heart ached when she remembered the dream. Bilbo, Fili, the orc, all stabbed by her sword. She opened her mouth to explain, but she quickly closed it when her voice threatened to crack. Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffed, embarrassed to cry infront of someone who hadn't even wanted her on this journey. Yet she must not have been embarrassed enough, because a moment later, she broke down and cried as quietly as she could.

"Kili it was horrible..." She whimpered between sobs, "I-I killed Bilbo w-with the sword..." He looked at her suspiciously, and she only cried harder. "It-It was the sword! I killed that orc! And then I... I killed more!" She felt pathetic and helpless, crying over a dream, a figment of her imagination. Amy was now on a quest to slay a dragon, she could not cry, not when she needed to be tough.

But on the other hand, being tough wasn't what she wanted if it meant killing things. Even if they were evil. Her head pounded as she mentally debated being strong or being a killer.

"Amy what you did back there was amazing!" Kili assured her. He moved from the edge of the bed and sat beside her, rubbing her back with his hand. "If you didn't do what you did, that orc would've hurt or possibly killed one of us!" Kili exhaled slowly, "I think I made it obvious that at the beginning of all of this... That I didn't... Well..." He paused, "For lack of a better word, I didn't like you."

"Yah, I kind of got that vibe." Amy said sardonically, wiping her eyes with her wrist. "What did I do anyways?" He'd seemed to take her mind off of the dream, even if it was replaced with self-doubt.

Kili was silent, "I was jealous." He murmured quietly, turning his head away in shame.

Amy stared at him, flabbergasted. "How? What were you jealous of! You, Bow-wielding, kill-a-warg-with-one-arrow, badass dwarf!" She yell-whispered in disbelief. He rolled his eyes at her exaggeration-although he didn't disagree.

"No, no, not about that. Although you're not wrong," He smirked and she punched his shoulder lightly. "I was jealous of you and Fili!" He explained,

Amy gasped, "What!? But... But he's your _brother_!?" She began, losing the hushed tone in her voice. "I mean, even dwarves must-" A hand was placed over her mouth.

"That's not what I meant." He growled, irritatedly. "I meant that, I've never seen Fili like this. He's always looking at you, he's always worried about you, and he's the reason you came on this quest!" He dropped his hand and Amy slowly scooted away from , who's breathing had heightened. He stood from the bed, crossing his arms. "Look I'm sorry, I just don't want to see my brother get hurt." He turned towards the door. "And I don't mean physically."

"Wait I never said-" She began before he turned and held up a hand.

"I don't want you to say anything. This is something you need to deal with by yourself." And with that he walked out of the room, leaving her in silence when his footsteps faded away.

Amy nearly laughed when she remembered Fili had done the same that night they had talked, but then stopped before she realized it was kind of sad. Her thoughts on the complications of dwarf men returned as she laid back on her pillow.

* * *

><p>Thorin's company had decided to 'escape,' in the words of Thorin, from Rivendell earlier than planned. Gandalf had gone to seek council with Elrond and some others that he hadn't bothered to name, and he had requested they bide their time so that he could accompany them, yet Thorin had refused. As soon as breakfast was survived, and had ended up much like dinner, the company had packed and began making their way out of the elven valley.<p>

"Thorin, I would not advise we take the route through the mountains." Balin warned as they crossed out of Rivendell's territory, earning an annoyed glance from Thorin.

"Balin we will go where I say we go. This is faster, going around the mountains would set us leagues behind." He argued, and Balin and Dwalin looked at each other uneasily.

"Faster maybe, but I doubt any safer." The elder dwarf muttered under his breath, turning away from Thorin.

Amy glanced around, Thorin was a few feet ahead of the rest of them, eager to get away from Rivendell. The rest of the company trailed behind him, whispers of doubt beginning to spread. Thorin was changing, and she could tell it wasn't for the better. Some dwarves grew impatient while some became worried. Fili had tried reasoning, but Thorin had brushed him aside, becoming more stubborn and selfish then before.

Soon the path they had been traversing became black and rocky, the grass from the valley dispersing as it was replaced with gritty gravel. Amy found herself looking over the edge, and had to be pulled by Bilbo from time to time to avoid plummeting to her death, which she appreciated. She still nonetheless was extremely anxious about the whole situation, watching intently when a foot stepped closer to the edge, or a pebble was kicked to fall hundreds of feet.

Thorin urged them on, hiking blindly through the path. Only did he stop to pull his cloak above his head when it began to downpour, but then continued on. Amy grasped for her bag, wincing when her hand brushed her sword. She pushed it behind her so it was out of sight, but not completely out of mind, and draped the heavy fabric around her shoulders and atop her head to shield herself from the rain. She pulled her hair behind her, attempting to preserve the straight and neatness for however long she could. It was, after all, the only piece left of her that had not been changed.

Dwarves began stumbling as the rain slicked the rocks below them, creating a slippery and deadly fall. Hands were shot out to catch those whose feet had stepped too close to the edge, and arms were flying to grab onto possible foot or handholds in the cliff face.

A deep, loud rumbling shook the mountain below their feet, and what was a moderately calm rain became a thundering storm. Lighting cracked above their heads, and thunder roared in the clouds. Eyes were blinded and eardrums were split in the howling winds that accompanied.

"Look out!" Dwalin called from behind her, his yell barley audible over the rest of the noise. She turned towards him to ask what he saw, but before she could do so, a large, jagged boulder flew towards them. Dwarves shouted in surprise as the rock hit the mountain above, showering them with smaller rocks and pebbles.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin called from ahead, having been hit with most of the debris. He gripped the cliff face like a lifeline, and it truly was. He pointed at Fili and Kili and motioned for them to come forward, and they edged themselves around, trying to get to the front. Fili nearly slipped when trying to step his way around Bombour, and she yelled in warning. Kili having heard this, turned and quickly caught his arm before he could fall. Both brothers looked towards her with gracious looks, and she nodded worriedly. When they reached Thorin he quickly shoved them to the front of the line, issuing an order which she couldn't hear after a thunder clap made her ears ring. Both dwarf brothers nodded and ran forward and out of sight while Thorin held the rest of the company back.

She guessed they had been sent as scouts, possibly for shelter. She would've objected, calling Thorin crazy for sending the youngest out to search ahead, but held her tongue when both of them quickly appeared, eyes wide and frantically yelling. They pointed forward as another burst of thunder shook the mountain, and out of the clouds, a colossal, black figure slowly came into focus.

"This is no Thunderstorm!" Balin yelled, "It's a thunder battle! Look!" The elder dwarf pointed, eyes squinted as the rain blew in his face.

The giant was, well, giant. Taller than the mountain they stood on, and after wiping her eyes she realized that it was made of mountainous rock. Jagged, stony arms and legs with a boulder-like head with no facial features. It lurching above them and plucked another piece of rock from an opposite mountain and hurled it above them. She immediately thought that they were going to die, but was surprised when the second boulder shattered behind them. What was the giant aiming for if not them?

Soon her question was answered with a loud rumbling and they turned to see a similar figure, also of stone, blunder into view. It aimed a punch at the first giant, rocky hand moving in almost slow-motion as it struck its target. The first giant stumbled backwards, reeling from the blow.

Bofur watched in awe, forgetting to shield himself. "Well bless me," He yelled. "The legends are true! Stone Giants!"

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin called and Gloin pulled him back down as a rock flew passed where he'd been standing.

Amy shrieked as the mountain shook underneath them again, but this time didn't stop. Soon they were moving upwards, and the Dwarves fell back against the stone. She looked up, and nearly fell backwards in shock. A third giant had come into play, and they were standing on its knees.

The rock beneath them slip, cracking in half as the giant stood, moving his rock-legs apart. She'd been standing next to Kili when it happened, the dwarf brothers had made it back to the middle of the line, only to be separated when the rock split in between them. It was like something out of a dramatic romance movie, only scratch the romance part. Fili reached for Kili's hand, but their fingers barely touched before Fili was ripped away as the giant they were perched on took a step forward.

"FILI!" They both called, and he looked towards them with a frightened expression, one that no doubt mirrored their own. She looked around, looking at the other dwarves that had been carried away. Bofur, Dwalin, Bifur, Bombour all shared in the horror, and she thought she spotted a smaller figure pressed up against the stone before she realized it was Bilbo. Her head spun, they were stood on the leg of a stone giant. About a week ago she had been sitting on a couch watching television, this was quite an escalation.

She looked up once more, fearing the worst as another giant landed a blow on their giant's chest, causing it to stagger backwards. Yet luck was on their side at least, she couldn't speak for the others, when they were given the chance to hop back on the what was left of the mountain when the stone giant collided with it. Amy jumped, landing hard on another stone ledge. Gloin plucked her up so that she could stand and she muttered a thank-you that he probably couldn't have heard.

Now it was up to the giant. Fili, Bilbo, and the others still positioned on the other leg were flung about as the giant engaged in hand to hand, or rock to rock, combat. They stood frozen, watching the others, only ducking when a rock would whiz past. Soon the first giant, who had disappeared from sight for a moment, stepped back into view and hurled a massive rock nearly half its own size towards the dwarf-bearing giant.

They shouted in rage as the giants head was taken off, falling just above them and shattering to bits. The decapitated monster fell forward into the mountain, and time seemed to slow as the knee where the dwarves and hobbit were stood slammed into the stone ahead of them.

Cries of agony could be heard around her, yet she was speechless. There may have been a chance, and they held their breaths as the giant fell backwards, revealing no dwarves to be found. Thorin screamed, enraged, and they dashed forward, expecting to find the smashed remains of their friends and relatives.

"Kili!" Thorin cried out, and Amy looked behind her at a confused Kili. It was Fili who'd been on the other leg, hadn't it? No matter, they raced around the ledge, tripping over each other in their haste.

When Amy turned the spiky corner she nearly collapsed in relief. There lay the other half of the company, for the most part uninjured, yet dazed and startled. Bombour rolled around on his back, and she spotted Fili's leg sticking up from behind a rock, wiggling slightly. Kili ran towards him, and she decided she should go to Bilbo, given the cold glares Thorin had shot his way she knew no one but Bofur, who was just as stunned, would help him.

The Hobbit lay paralyzed against a broken rock, panting heavily with his eyes wide. When she knelt beside him he didn't even register her presence, only staring ahead at the last rock giant that had stumbled and most likely fallen with the rest. His body shook with tremors, reminding Amy of her dream. She cried out as visions of Bilbo and Fili's fallen bodies flashed through her mind, and she took a shaky step back.

"Oin!" She called hurriedly, and the medic crouched beside her asking her what the problem was.

"I-I think Bilbo's gone into shock!" She said frantically, and Oin frowned.

"What? Yes of course there's rock!" He said confusedly. The medic grabbed his ear trumpet and she repeated it louder.

"Not rock, _shock_!" Oin nodded and quickly went to asses the shaking hobbit.

Standing up slowly she turned towards Thorin, who had squeezed himself into a crack in the rock behind him. Suddenly he disappeared completely.

"I've found a cave!" He called from inside the rock, and the company began to squeeze in after him. She spotted Fili being helped up by Kili, a nasty gash above his blonde eyebrow.

When it was Amy's turn she slipped through the crack with ease, and promptly sat down on a rock as the company set up to camp for the night.

She groaned and buried her head in her hands. So much for sorting out her emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. Well I don't know what to put here except a very special thank you to <em>kitcat12<em> for the inspiration for this chapter! I wouldn't be able to keep this story going with out her amazing feedback! **

**Anyways, I'm going to try and fit goblin town and the Azog fight in the next three chapters. So ten chapters for AUJ and I'll figure out what the rest will be. But there's just a thing if you wanted to know.**

**Chapter-ly question thingamajig:**

**What is your favorite weapon of all of the characters from Middle Earth?  
><strong>


	8. Down, Down, Down

**I'm pumped for this chapter. Don't know why. Just started watching Supernatural (I know I'm so late), maybe it's that... Oh well, enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

><p>Amy sat in the corner of the dark, dank cave, watching as the dwarves bustled around each other. Thorin had pushed himself also to the side, surveying as bedrolls were laid, coats were rung dry, and bruises were attended to. Oin, after handing out some ointment for minor scrapes or scratches received in the 'thunder battle' as Balin had called it, had begun attending to Bilbo, who shook as if he were still upon the stone giant's leg.<p>

Kili however had taken it upon himself to look after Fili, who'd received the blunt of the damage. He only succeeded in making Fili irritated as he poked and prodded at his older brother, who'd been trying to ignore him, growling that he was fine. It was obvious however that he wasn't. The cut he'd gotten from the smash on the rocks was still bleeding profusely, and would've dripped into his eye had he not constantly been wiping at it with his sleeve, though the skin was becoming red and irritated as the rough fabric from his clothes swiped at it repeatedly.

"Amy, would you mind?" Oin called from where he was treating Bilbo. Amy quickly stood from her rock and stepped over towards him. She crouched beside him, while doing so she made eye contact with Bilbo. The hobbit was doing considerably better, chewing on tea leaves to calm his nerves. They exchanged grim nods and she turned to Oin, who grabbed a bit of cloth from his pouch.

"I saw that gash on Fili," He explained roughly, taking a flask from his belt and dousing the rag in a brownish liquid. "And I can see Kili's not gettin' anywhere." The healer glanced quickly at Fili, who was holding his arms over his head, protecting himself from his brother's 'helpful' hands. Oin held the rag out to her, "I think he'll listen to you, lass."

She nodded and took the rag from him, and walked cautiously over to them. It wasn't until Kili froze and looked at her that he turned also. Fili's face, although slightly bloodied, seemed to light up as she approached, ignoring Kili and giving her a smile.

"Amy," He nodded in greeting, and she returned it politely. Kili however said nothing, face motionless. She remembered the talk they'd had, yet she didn't know where they stood. Fili's brother nodded curtly, expressionless, and walked off. Fili frowned, but paid less attention to him. He looked up at Amy and she showed him the cloth.

"Oin wanted me to..." She made a gesture for his forehead and motioned dabbing with the cloth. Fili's shoulders slumped but he did not object when she knelt infront of him, sinking down to his eye level.

"I don't know if it'll sting or not." She warned quietly, pressing the rag onto the cut. Fili hissed through his teeth and she quickly pulled away, muttering a string of apologies.

"No it's fine," He insisted and she resumed cleaning, making sure not to press too hard. Soon the bleeding began to cease and she wiped away at it for a final time before folding it up the rag cover the small blood stain. She leaned in closer to make sure she hadn't missed anything, yet she found herself looking into his clear blue eyes, leaning in closer. She could feel his breath on her lip-

"Amy are you almost done, I need my rag back!" Oin called and they startled away from each other. Fili coughed and cleared his throat, looking down, and she quickly turned to walk away, shielding the blush on her face. Fili thanked her, but she didn't turn around, fleeing quickly.

She returned the rag and found an almost comfortable spot to sit, farther away from Fili and the company. She felt so embarrassed, what was she thinking? He was a prince and she was someone who didn't belong. Mentally kicking herself, Amy grabbed a spare bedroll and rolled it out on the cave floor. Thorin had stopped Gloin from making a fire, so she shivered as she laid down in her damp dress.

She needed to leave. She didn't belong. What had she been thinking when she stepped off of that porch? It was because of Fili, but Kili was right, she'd only hurt him. Her dream had been a warning. She was going to hurt everyone.

Amy waited. Waited for the dwarves to rest, for night to fall, for her to make her escape. The rain had died down and the rock giants had bashed themselves to bits. If she left early enough, she could probably make it to Rivendell by morning, and maybe the elves would help her from there.

Soon the shuffling and roaming the cave had stopped, and the dwarves had settled. Thirteen distinct snores were counted, even Bofur, who was meant to take watch, and she prepared herself. A quick look told her her bag was beside her, and she quickly looked for a path free of dwarves. She'd leave her sword, it had brought her no good ever since she'd gotten it, maybe someone else would find use in it.

Amy was just about to make her move when suddenly she could hear a small pitter patter of footsteps. Too light to be a dwarf, no loud clunk of boots or clink of weapons. That only left Bilbo. Why would Bilbo be walking around? Was he... No... He couldn't be. What if he was?

Without thinking she quickly stood, startling Bilbo so hard that he nearly fell over. She suppressed the urge to smirk, so he had been leaving.

"What are you doing?" She hissed quietly, glaring at him. He looked at her like a child who'd been caught by their mother, and he might as well have been, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm leaving." He stated simply, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I don't belong here, Thorin's made that clear."

Amy considered it for a moment, he was right. Thorin had made it obvious many times that he did not approve of Bilbo, but that didn't mean he didn't belong. Bilbo couldn't leave, he was the companies burglar. Whether Thorin liked it or not, Bilbo had to stay.

"But you have to stay!" She whispered, "Your important to the company."

Bilbo huffed and removed his hands, only to cross his arms. "I'm going back to Rivendell, I can't give any help fighting a dragon." He frowned, "How did you even here me? No one is supposed to here me, especially when they're-"

Amy looked away as Bilbo gasped, "You were awake! You were going to leave too weren't you!" He accused angrily. "How can you tell me to stay when even you don't want to?"

She slouched, looking at the ground. "I don't know, but I mean... I'm not even from this place! You have a purpose in this company, I don't!" She said sadly, and Bilbo's face softened.

"Then why don't we leave together?"

Amy was about to answer when suddenly the ground began shaking. She looked around, the dwarves stirred and Bilbo tripped against the wall. Was it the stone giants? They had been obliterated, it couldn't be.

Bilbo looked down, unsheathing his sword a few inches. Amy nearly covered her eyes as bright blue light filled the cave. Bilbo looked up at her with a mortified expression, and he quickly let go if his sword, calling for the dwarves.

Thorin was the first to rise, calling for the others to wake quickly. He grabbed his sword from beside him, and kept his eyes on the floor. A sickening crack reached their ears and suddenly she could make out a fracture forming in the stone.

The rest of the dwarves began to stand, watching as the thin line turned into a deep crack and the floor collapsed, plunging them into darkness.

Amy shrieked as she fell, the dim light of the moonlit cave fading. She could hear Bilbo's scream, higher pitched than the dwarves gruffer voices. She wondered if they were falling to their death. It was most likely that they'd land and shatter their bones or break their skulls, and the last thing she'd done was consider leaving the company. Did Heaven exist in Middle Earth?

Her question remained unanswered, when she felt herself falling at a slightly different angle. But she wasn't falling, she was sliding. Amy and the dwarves tumbled down a rocky slide, rolling and flailing. She could hear yells from Thorin, attempting to calm everyone, but no one would bother. Angry yells, and guttural noises from bumping into a rock filled her ears, and she could hear a ripping noise as the bottom of her dress was torn.

Soon they landed in a bone-made cave, dwarves falling on top of each other in a pile. Amy wheezed as she felt a dwarf land on her middle, a small crack to be heard. She opened her eyes to see Ori laying across her, and Dwalin under both of them. Amy muttered slight apologies to both Ori and Dwalin, but none were heard. The dwarves began untangling themselves before they were ambushed by small, pale, filthy creatures, grabbing at their limbs and hair, shrieking at them.

Amy three days ago would have retched at the sight of them, but slowly she was adapting to the grotesque look of creatures in Middle Earth, with no offense to dwarves. She was grabbed by her wrists and pulled violently from underneath Ori, who was yanked up as well.

The creatures smelled disgusting, with gnarled faces and mutilated flesh. Their backs were hunched and limbs disproportionate to their small, malnourished looking bodies. She growled and snarled, pushing her forward along a stone pathway, the dwarves behind her.

She looked around quickly, inspecting where they were. There were ledges and cliffs, in a giant tavern like cave, wooden structures created bridges and platforms, where more creatures stood, cheering them on.

They began to slow, and loud, discordant music began pounding through the underground. It sounded like random unplanned banging on pots and metal, and it probably was. The abominable music grew louder, and soon they were halted. The company looked up, and Amy gagged in her mouth as they saw a giant, fat, twisted version of the tinier creatures. Something that resembled a crown was squished on his head, probably the king. He looked like the trolls, only slightly smaller and, if possible, worse looking. Nasty boils and warts covered his body, and his chin hung down halfway across his bloated stomach. His eyes scanned the wildly, and he bent over them.

"Well what do we have here?" He warbled sadistically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrrrrrrrry about this chapter, I know it's much shorter and not as good as the others, but I didn't find as much time for this one as I'd liked to, I'll try to do better next time! <strong>


	9. In The Deep

**Alright, It's been increasingly difficult to upload now, so chapters might be getting a little bit shorter here and there, but I'm trying my best. So please be patient with me, the story will go. Meanwhile, enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

><p>"They're dwarves your malevolence!" A creature in the front screeched, holding Bofur's arm behind his back. "Found 'em on the front porch!"<p>

Amy nearly scoffed. They'd taken refuge on the entrance to this place? At this point they deserved to be here.

"Dwarves?" The king screeched. "What are dwarves doing in my kingdom?!" His 'chin' wobbled as he spoke, stomach fat jiggling as he lurched forwards. His red eyes scanned them wildly.

"We were visiting kinsmen!" Bofur shouted from where he was pinned, hat falling in his face.

The creature king frowned, "That's rubbish! Search them!" He commanded, and the frenzy began once more. The creatures lunged upon them, grabbing swords and knives, throwing them into a pile in the front. Her sword was ripped from her, though she didn't do much to retaliate. Dwalin had broken free and was screaming and yelling madly, squashing a good seven or eight foes until he was restrained again. Nori was thrown to the ground, a creature throwing itself on top of him. Dori attempted to aid him, but before the dwarf could reach him, a silver candle holder was pulled from the thief's bag.

"They are in league with elves!" One cried, hoisting the shining object towards the king.

The king made a face of disgust, grabbing at it blindly. He held it up to his eye, "Made in Rivendell," He said. He frowned and tossed it over the edge of the stone platform. "Second age..." He muttered.

Nori quickly pulled himself up when his pursuers were distracted. Gloin pushed at him angrily, and he shrugged guiltily. "It was a keepsake." He whispered defensively. Dwalin swiped at his head irritatedly.

"What are dwarves and elves communicating for? What are you really here for!" The king demanded, pointing fingers. "I may be a goblin but I'm no half-wit!" It gobbled.

So they were goblins. It made sense. Tiny, mutilated, pale, twisted beings. Amy shivered at the thought.

The Goblin King, which was what he must have been, took a step closer, shaking the wooden bridge they were held on. He went down the row, inspecting each and every one of them closely. Kili spat in his face, but the Goblin King nearly sneered and slapped him to the ground, Fili scrambling to his aid.

Amy panted nervously, she knew that when the King reached her, nothing good would happen. Although luck was on her side, ironically, and the king stopped in front of Thorin.

"Well well well... What do we have here?" He said maniacally, and the goblins piled on Thorin, dragging him to the front.

"Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain." He mocked. "Only you aren't a king. And you have no mountain. So that makes you..." He reared his leg back.

"Nothing."

The Goblin King aimed a kick for Thorin, knocking him, and the Goblins on him, back a few feet. Thorin groaned but kept his controlled composure, He stood proudly, looking at the Goblin King fiercely. The goblin only laughed bemusedly, leaning to sit in his throne. The giant chair creaked under his wait, and he rested his feet upon a footstool of stacked goblin bodies, all screaming under the wait.

"I've a feeling you have more to tell me." He mused. "Search them again!" He ordered loudly.

The other goblins obliged, flinging upon them. Even more toppled over Thorin, and some of the dwarves disappeared completely under the pale bodies. She looked over, lucky none of the goblins seemed to notice her. A goblin had grabbed a hold of Fili's mustache, pulling him down. Kili was still on the floor, a goblin pounding on his head. Instead of a search this seemed more like a beating, yet more weapons were pulled, much to Amy and the Goblin King's surprise.

Suddenly Amy felt a bony hand reach up her dress skirt, grabbing around her thigh. She screamed loudly, jumping away and stomping on the goblin's face with the heel of her boot.

The search stopped, and all the goblins, including the king, froze and turned to her. Amy gulped as she made eye contact with the goblin, his wicked grin fading as it was replaced with intrigue.

"I thought you told me that we had captured dwarves," He teased evilly, pretending not to have noticed her. "That was the scream of no dwarf."

The goblins grabbed at her arms, pushing her forward and out of the squabble. She was thrown down infront of the king, a little ways besides Thorin, who still struggled against his goblin restraints. She breathed quickly, nearly at the point of hyperventilating. Fear bubbled in her chest, or perhaps it was pain from when she was squashed under Ori.

The goblins pushed Amy to her knees, pulling her hair back so that she was forced to look at the Goblin King. She cried out as pain burst through her scalp, and the dwarves yelled in protest, only to be beaten back down.

"What are Dwarves doing that they rendezvous with elves, and need a _human accomplice!_" The Goblin King bent before her, his face reeked of rotting flesh. A smell that Amy wished she hadn't been getting close to lately. He stroked her chin with his warty hand, nail long and overgrown. She flinched away but he grabbed her face, throwing her back on the ground.

"Worthless girl." He spat as walked back to the dwarves. She turned to lay on her back, the goblins not even bothering to restrain her. Her head throbbed like the offbeat goblin drum, body flared with pain. She was becoming increasingly worried about the pain in her chest, something wasn't right.

"Well? Where are you going Thorin Oakenshield!" He demanded once more, attention set on the dwarves once more.

Amy's shut her eyes as a wave of pain rolled over her, shaking her whole body violently. Luckily this went unnoticed, as the Goblin King pressed on.

"Oh but dwarves have no where to go!" He called, "You have no home, nowhere you belong. Unless..." He paused. "Oh unless you mean to take it back."

Dwarves screamed in outrage, attempting to overthrow the goblins. The Goblin King only laughed, yet it sounded more like a diseased cough. "I know someone who'd pay a good price for your head, Dwarf Lord!" He threatened. "Someone you may remember very well!"

Thorin growled, seething with anger. He pushed the goblin holding his arm with such force that it tumbled off the ledge, screaming as it fell.

Suddenly more goblins began screaming, crawling backwards and scattering away. The Goblin King turned to see what was causing the chaos, but he stumbled forwards, yelling in panic.

She quickly turned her head, ignoring her chests painful protests. A goblin had gotten into the sword pile, and had unsheathed Thorin's sword halfway, the reflection shining in the goblin's eyes.

The Goblin King fell forward, stumbling away. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver!" He called perilously, tripping over himself in haste to get away.

The goblins who hadn't fled began beating the dwarves more forcefully, with their clubs and whips. Soon all the company lay panting on the ground, trying to defend themselves from the goblins rebuttal.

"Kill them!" The Goblin King called, "Kill them all!"

Thorin had been brought down once more, pinned underneath several larger goblins. One holding a jagged dagger above his throat. He writhed beneath them, yet was getting no where.

Just as the goblin was about to bring the knife down on Thorin, a bright white light, similar to when Amy was transported to Middle Earth, blasted over them. The torches were blown out, leaving them in darkness. Goblins were knocked over, dwarves with them.

All was silent, no one moved. Although some, like Amy, had no choice but to stay still due to injuries.

The outline of a figure moved silently, slowly. A small orb of light following them. Amy knew who it was, she wanted to call out his name, to rejoice at his return, yet she couldn't speak, she couldn't move.

"Take up arms!" The shadow called, and the torches blazed again. Gandalf stood in the middle of the blast zone, staff and sword held in his hands. "Fight!" He ordered to both goblins and the dwarves, "FIGHT!"

Dwarves scrambled to stand, goblins just as dazed. Thorin pushed himself up, grabbing his sword from where it had been thrown. The Goblin King struggled to his feat, swaying as he caught sight of Gandalf's sword.

"He bears the Foe Hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" He screamed and staggered back.

Amy's eyes widened as the Goblin King lurched in front of her, his back to her. Thorin took a swing at the goblin with his sword, missing, but causing the Goblin to fall backwards.

Amy thought she was dead, as the Great Goblin fell towards her. She'd be flattened, not a way she wanted to go. The Goblin King came crashing down, although she'd seem to teleport at the last minute. Had Gandalf used magic to save her? She looked but she couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything, it was moving to fast.

Amy became more aware of herself. She felt an arm under her back, and one under her knees. She was being carried. Carried by who is what she wanted to know. She strained her neck, attempting to look up.

"You're alright lass, I've got you." She heard someone say, and realized it was Dwalin. Everyone around them was fighting, running after them. They were escaping.

"Dwalin," She coughed, "You should be fighting. I'm fine."

Dwalin didn't protest, only continued to run. He pulled to the side, "You're right." He whispered.

Her eyes widened, she couldn't actually walk. She'd just said that because it was what you did in a time like this.

"Fili!" He called, and Amy relaxed.

The blonde dwarf ran over, cutting through a goblin that stepped in his path. He quickly took Amy from him without question, and she did her best to choke back a scream of pain as she was moved. Fili muttered a quick apology but she couldn't hear it over the ringing in her ears.

"Get her to safety!" Dwalin ordered, and Fili nodded. He held her to his chest tightly, ignoring her muffled protests.

Fili ran, carrying Amy as he did. Goblins grabbed at them, but the rest of the company slashed through them as they ran through Goblin Town. Gandalf led them, urging them on. She was reminded of running from the wargs, although then she hadn't been a burden to anybody. She could hear yells of the Goblin King in the distance, taunting them. The screams of the dwarves as they ran, cutting down goblins as they went.

"Wh-where's Bilbo..." She whispered before she went limp in Fili's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap I'm dropping the injury bomb on Amy. I'd almost feel bad, but nah, she had it coming anyways. An apology is this chapter seemed kind of rushed, it kind of was, so another apology. The next chapter will be the end of AUJ territory, and I'm gonna try to keep up chapters regularly so I'll do my best guys! <em>I might be overdosing on Supernatural<em>  
><strong>

**Chapter-ly Question: (I think I forgot it last time! Whoops...)**

**What was your favorite part of An Unexpected Journey?  
><strong>


	10. The Worse is Yet to Come

**Oh my god I'm so sorry that I didn't post this at the time I usually do, my computer was having its keyboard repaired, A really big apology! Although this chapter is probably the longest one in the story so far so will that make up for it?  
><strong>

**Anyways, this is the last chapter that goes along with AUJ. I've decided that under the circumstances that I've written the last two chapters (which weren't the best) that I'm going to take a _very_ short break to catch up with my writing and planning. I know I know, I promised that I'd keep up, but I'm just taking a holiday weekend to ensure that the DOS chapters will be even better! _Please don't be mad at me. _Instead of posting a chapter every other day, like I usually do, I'm going to wait to start the next part of the story until this Tuesday. (January 20th, 2015) I'm hoping that four days will be a reasonable time, if not, I'll shoot for Monday or Sunday. Thanks for the support!  
><strong>

_**Oh god my hands are frozen, I don't want to type but I must!**_

* * *

><p>"Amy," Someone called, "Amy wake up."<p>

She could feel warmth on her cheeks, fingers brushing hair out of her face. She wanted to open her eyes, to look and see who was rousing her, yet her eyelids felt as if they were glued shut. A large pounding noise made her think that they were still within earshot of the Goblin city, but it was only the fast beat of her heart. An inaudible whine escaped her lips, and she heard shushes being issued. Turning her head slightly, her eyes fluttered open, and she half-smiled when she saw Fili's face looking down on her.

They stared into each others eyes. The cut above Fili's eye bent as his face broke out into a grin, Amy blushed and giggled quietly. "Where are we?" She murmured softly. The blonde dwarf leaned down, some of his hair tickling her face as he whispered in her ear.

"Safe."

The clearing of a throat startled the pair and Fili jerked up and she saw the rest of the Dwarves in a circle around them. Awkward yet happy expressions on all their faces. She blushed again deeply and attempted to sit up, but was interrupted in the process by both Fili's arms and a burning sensation in her chest. She cried out lightly, and a shadow covered her as Gandalf crouched beside them.

"Amy," He called, and she did her best to focus on him. His grey hat shrouding concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

Amy wanted to cry out that of course she wasn't okay, she couldn't move. Yet she knew that it was not an appropriate response. And of course she could not muster enough strength to do anything but speak lightly. She shook her head lightly, Fili supporting her back with one arm, the other draped across her waist thoughtfully. He expressed his worry in his soft, yet firm grip.

Gandalf grumbled something under his breath and asked permission to look. Amy nodded, and the wizard placed a delicate hand on her ribcage, quickly withdrawing when she inhaled sharply, face contorting in pain. "Broken ribs. Should've known." He muttered, pulling his staff from behind. His free hand waved over her face, and she felt a drowsy sense of relieve wash over her. Dim blue light almost seemed to pour from the tip of his staff, pooling onto her chest as if it was a glowing liquid.

Amy gasped, shooting up and out of Fili's arms. She sat up and coughed, wincing as she expected to be assaulted with pain. Bewilderment filled her, and she wrapped an arm around herself.

"It... It doesn't hurt anymore!" She gasped, looking over to Gandalf, who gave her a smile and wink. Fili was back at her side, assisting her as she stood. Slowly she brushed herself off, grimacing slightly as she noticed the tattered hem of her dress.

"What did I miss?"

Bofur stepped forward, draping an arm over her shoulder and making wild hand gestures as if he was a drunken man recounting an exaggerated tale.

"Oh Amy it was truly amazin', Gandalf showed up and destroyed the Goblin King with Glamdring, and we ran! We ran all the way out o' that horrid place, cutting through goblins like a man cuts through 'is meat at dinner! Shoulda been there!" He paused, "Well yah know what I meant anyways," Bofur continued on about how they'd escaped, earning irritated looks and modest eye rolls from the rest of the company. Amy meanwhile had gotten distracted, something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

"Bofur where's Bilbo?" She interrupted quietly, and he stopped mid-sentence, hands falling back to his side.

"Ah well, y'see we hadn't gotten to that yet." He answered nervously, taking a step back. "Wasn't he with you Dori?"

Dori huffed, throwing his hands up defensively, "Don't blame me!" He said, "I never saw him."

"I think I saw him slip away maybe?" Nori suggested, only to be shot down my Kili.

"How could you see anything when the goblins had you on the ground!" He teased sarcastically, and Dwalin pushed him forward. "You're one to be talking lad!" He reprimanded. Kili stood up chuckling only to be elbowed by Fili.

By then all the dwarves had joined in, elbows and fists flying as insults were issued and blame was thrown from dwarf to dwarf. Their bickering broke out into screams and irritated yells, Dwalin having both Kili and Fili by their ears, Bombur bouncing Nori to the ground. Balin and Gandalf stood, excluded with disapproving looks plastered on their faces. She could visibly see the wizard's fuse shortening as his face grew red.

"Silence!" Gandalf finally yelled, "Where is our hobbit?"

As Gandalf had ordered, the dwarves quieted. Though some kept their angry expressions, they refrained from fighting, looking around.

Suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her, and she grew joyous, thinking they were Bilbo's. Though they were heavy and louder than his. Amy turned around reluctantly and watched as Thorin stepped into view. The company leader donning a furious gaze.

"He's left us." He declared grimly. The rest of the company whispered, looking around to see if it was true. "He saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but the comforts of his home ever since he stepped out his door!"

At this, Amy grew angry. She stepped up, infront of Thorin. "That doesn't make sense!" She argued, Thorin looking at her incredulously. "You dare-" He began before she interrupted.

"Yes I dare! Why would Bilbo intentionally leave his only source of protection? How would he even know how to navigate through the Goblin tunnels? With no offense to Bilbo, he may not be the most skilled with a weapon but he is _definitely_ in his right mind!" She retorted loudly, murmurs of agreement in the crowd behind them. "You, Thorin, are angry and are putting unnecessary blame on his shoulders, as you have been doing for the entirety of the journey!" She panted, out of breath.

Thorin stepped forward, unaffected by her words. "Of course you would defend him." He hissed.

"What is that supposed the mean?"

"You know what it means!"

She froze. Could he have heard? No. He couldn't have heard them talking, she had made sure everyone was asleep.

Thorin turned and walked away from her. She turned and walked in the other direction, huffing slightly. Amy hadn't intended for that to escalate to far, but she couldn't help herself. She was tired of Thorin trying to break Bilbo's confidence, whether it was not believing in him, or small whispers of doubt. Fili gripped her arm and offered her a smile, but she did not return it. Amy was upset, it wasn't fair that they'd simply given up hope.

"No matter. He is not here, he will not be here!" Thorin announced finally, scraping his boots off on a rock. "We will leave without him if we must."

Sad affirmations were given by the dwarves as they prepared to leave, but the crunch of leaves and snap of a twig quickly stopped all means of leaving.

"No you won't" Someone said loudly, and Bilbo poked his head out from behind a tree trunk.

Cries of celebration sounded through the group, and Bilbo hopped down to meet them, hands clapping him on the back as he was welcomed. The hobbit's knuckles were bloodied, and his forehead was scraped. His nice buttoned shirt was ripped over, the buttons missing. Bilbo's sword was clutched in his hands, much to her surprise, and he sheathed it quickly when he made eye contact with her.

Bilbo left the group of dwarves and stepped over to her. They smiled and he held out his hand. She gripped it tightly and they began to shake before they broke out laughing and Amy pulled the hobbit to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his head in her stomach. "Oh Bilbo I'm so glad you're alive!" She said happily. He pulled away and slipped his hands in his pockets quickly. "Believe me I am too."

She breathed deeply, exhaling slowly. "I thought we'd parted on bad terms..." She murmured. Bilbo shook his head, smiling widely.

"How on Middle Earth did you escape?" Asked Kili with amazement. Bilbo turned and shrugged, fumbling his fingers in his pockets.

"Well it matters not," Gandalf said quickly. "He's back." She could see the wizard looking at Bilbo's hand intently.

Thorin coughed, stepping forward. "It does matter." He said roughly, looking at Bilbo, who froze like a deer in headlights. "I want to know why you came back."

Bilbo's nose twitched and he looked for the right words. He jumped up on a rock like it was a podium and he was about to give a speech.

"I know you doubt me." He said quietly, directing his words towards Thorin. "I know you always have. Yet you're right, I do miss Bag End. I miss my books, my armchair, my garden too." He trailed off, looking around at solemn faces. "That's where I belong. It's my home." He pointed directly at Thorin. "That's why I came back. You don't have one, it was taken from you."

Bilbo jumped down, smiles spreading. "I will help you take it back if I can." He looked towards Amy, and she nodded appreciatively. Thorin looked down at the ground, turning away. Gandalf chuckled and the rest of the dwarves shared in gestures of gratitude. Kili elbowed Fili playfully, and Dwalin only rolled his eyes affectionately.

Their happy ending was cut short, when the familiar sound of pounding of paws and long howls filled the air. The ground shook and they could hear deep screams getting closer. Gandalf and Thorin turned to each other.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin muttered.

Gandalf gripped his staff tighter, "And into the fire!" He finished. "Run! RUN!"

"And you insulted my use of expressions!" Amy yelled sarcastically as they took off running.

The zigzagged through trees, ducking under branches and dodging bushes. The wargs gained on them, the riderless scouts catching up. Amy wanted to look behind her to see how many they were dealing with, but she couldn't take the risk of falling behind. Bilbo wheezed, stopping for a moment. She shouted at him to keep going, but before she could stop to get him, a warg jumped over his head.

The company stopped running and began attacking. The warg pursuing Bilbo charged him, barring its fangs. At the last moment he brought up his sword and the warg impaled itself, stopping inches before him. Dwarves around him swung and sliced, taking down as many as they could before they were overrun. Dwalin was swinging his axe, decapitating two, Kili was embedding his arrows into the skulls of the beasts, and even Ori made a lucky hit with borrowed mattock.

Amy reached for her own sword, but her mouth gaped when her hand came back empty. She patted her hands around her hips as if she'd misplaced it on her body somehow. She remembered that it had been taken by a goblin. A growling behind her caused her to turn, a warg had snuck around the company's defenses and was slowly approaching her. White foam dripped from it's fangs, and its small black eyes bored into her. She trembled slightly, backing up against a tree. As much as she hated to admit it, she could really use her sword right now.

"Amy!" Someone called, and a glinting object flew towards her.

She turned, Fili stood a few feet to her left, up further on the hill. He must've grabbed her sword when she'd been unconscious, and he threw it towards her.

Raising a hand, she thanked above as she caught it without fault. Ripping off the leather sheath she swung it quickly as the warg pounced, slashing its face. The warg roared and reared back, lunging again. She thrust her sword outwards, slicing into its neck. It let loose a whine that sounded like an ordinary dog, and she felt her heart ache slightly as it collapsed on the ground.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of regret. It was either her or the warg. She remembered Kili's words and took off to catch up with the company.

Thorin and Dwalin had reached the end of the hill, which ended on a steep cliff with no way down. The rest of the dwarves grouped together, Amy and Bilbo getting behind them.

"They're coming!" Someone yelled, and Gandalf grabbed a branch of a large pine tree.

"Into the trees!" He ordered, "Quickly!"

The company did as told, scrambling up into the surrounding trees. Amy struggled slightly, pulling herself up onto a branch slowly, before a hand was offered. She looked up at Kili, holding his arm out. She grabbed it without question and he hauled her up. She thanked him and he nodded, turning back to the wargs that filtered into the opening.

Slowly a large, white warg strode into sight. A larger pale orc sat on top. She turned away in disgust, his face was cold, with icy blue eyes. His skin was littered with messy pink and red scars running down his chest and shoulders. She nearly fell when she noticed his arm, his hand had to have been cut off. The skin was deformed and had healed around the end of a large sword that was stabbed through his elbow. The pale orc began yelling at them in a language she couldn't understand, though it couldn't have been the nicest of things when the dwarves began shouting back.

"Azog." Thorin said furiously, "It can't be!"

The orc laughed, raising his sword-hand. He pointed at Thorin and shouted something, and all the wargs took off running towards them. The beasts jumped and clawed, getting up high enough to swipe at their feet. The bark was soon ripped off, and lower branches piled on the ground. The trees began to shake, and soon enough, they began to fall. Slowly leaning down in a domino effect, Amy, Bilbo, and the dwarves jumped from tree to tree until there was none but the last pine tree at the very edge of the cliff.

Amy felt sick, never had she been one for heights. Night had begun to fall, and she could see nothing except darkness below her, it could have been a short drop, or it could have been hundreds of feet down, she guessed the latter. She ducked as a boot nearly kicked her head, and she looked up to see Bofur clinging to the trunk above her.

Azog laughed, his warg striding forward proudly. He yelled something else that she couldn't make out and took off towards the tree. She screamed when the snout of a warg bumped her ankle, and quickly ascended a couple more branches. They couldn't last like this. The wargs would either knock the tree down, or they would be thrown off from the shaking. Amy's eyes began to fill with tears, this was the end. There was no getting out of this, they were trapped.

As Amy wallowed in despair, someone above her called out loudly. An orange flash of light fell infront of her, and she startled backwards. She began to smell smoke, and saw that the ground was burning. Fiery blazes fell from the top of the tree, setting the brush and broken branches alight. Wargs whimpered and wailed, running away to escape the flames. The ground kindled, burning their paws and making them squeal.

Amy looked up, Gandalf was grabbing pine cones, lighting them with his staff, and throwing them to the dwarves below. She nearly laughed in relief, catching a pine cone herself. She blew on it quickly, tossing it from hand to hand to strengthen the fire. She threw is towards the nearest warg, smiling when it set fire to its tail.

"Burn you wargs!" She heard someone scream from atop the tree. The orcs growled and roared, backing away and out of the flames. Azog stood closest, expression unchanged. A pine cone landed next to him, burning the ground beside his warg, but he continued to laugh darkly.

Amy soon realized why, the tree had begun to uproot itself and was now falling fast. Amy blindly grabbed whatever she could to stay on, and screamed when the tree stopped at a ninety degree angle with the cliff face. The dwarves dangled, and she kicked her legs around, trying to pull herself up. Cracking of branches could be heard, and soon she could hear more desperate screams. She couldn't look, if she looked, she'd forget about holding on.

The fire around them had started to climb the surrounding trees, casting flickering shadows on their faces. Azog and the pack of warg riders strode forward, no longer threatened by the burning brush around them.

A shadow covered her, and the tree shook as someone walked past. Amy looked up briefly and saw Thorin running towards Azog, grabbing a branch from the ground. Dwarves called out to stop him, but no one could move. The company leader charged, raising Orcrist above his head and charging the pale orc.

Azog's warg leapt forwards. Thorin swung his sword, but it was too late. A clawed paw struck his face, and he crashed to the ground. He staggered to his feet, attempting to change the stances of the battle to his favor, but Azog quickly rounded and ran back towards him, swinging a large axe that caught him in the stomach. Thorin doubled over, grunting in pain. His face beginning to bleed, sword knocked from his hand.

Amy and the company yelled in warning when Azog crept up behind him, but the orc was too quick. The warg snapped its jaws, Thorin landing between them. The beast shook him like a chew toy, the dwarf crying out loudly.

"Thorin!" Dwalin roared, struggling to get up before his branch in half.

Thorin's cries grew silent, and the dwarf's eyes looked about to close, fluttering dangerously. Amy bit her lip, moments ago they'd been alright. Having their own happy moment after escaping Goblin Town, but the goblins must have let word slip of their 'run in,' and the orcs must have found them. Now here they were, dangling from a falling tree while their leader was snatched in a warg's clutches.

A hand flew infront of her face, and she realized wondrously that it wasn't her own. She looked up, Bilbo offering his hand to her, sword gripped in the other. She took it without question, being careful not to drag them both over the edge as he helped her up. She unsheathed her sword as well, and they quickly and lightly stepped across the tree trunk, stopping when they made contact with solid ground.

"What now?" Amy asked hurriedly, watching as Thorin was flung down. Azog spoke to an orc beside him, gesturing to Thorin. The second orc dismounted his warg, pulling a dirty knife from a black leather belt. He held the knife high over Thorin, orcs roaring and laughing as he cheered. Amy looked back towards the tree, she couldn't make out any faces through the leaves and smoke, but she knew they were watching. She knew it was highly possible that they would watch her run to her death. They were without a doubt no match for Azog and his riders, but the orcs were so fixated on Thorin that at least they could provide a distraction.

"We run." Bilbo said, holding his sword outwards, he ran forward towards the orc over Thorin, Amy right behind him. The hobbit barreled into the orc, knocking him over and they tumbled to the ground. Bilbo slashed his sword, landing a few blows on the orcs limbs, but only succeeding in angering him. The orc kicked Bilbo away swiftly, his attention now on the hobbit.

Amy took this chance to kneel besides Thorin. She patted his face with her hand, trying to keep him awake.

"Thorin!" She whispered, "Thorin come on!" Yet Thorin only grunted incoherently. His eyes rolled back into his head, and Amy slammed her fist on his chest angrily as his body went numb.

"A _girl_ joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield?" Azog growled bemusedly, Amy looked up and her eyes met his. She stepped over Thorin, placing herself in front of him protectively. Azog laughed. "You are like the grass I will step on when I finally kill him! You are nothing!" He yelled.

Amy shook her head, looking at the ground with a grin. "That grass caught fire and burnt quite a few of your wargs!" She reminded him, and he screamed angrily. The orc charged, white warg baring its fangs. Amy, instead of attacking, tucked her sword to her chest and jumped to the side, barely avoiding Azog's sword. She needed to lead him away from Thorin, so she ran the other direction, Azog and the other wargs following. She caught a quick glimpse of Bilbo, who was plainly busy with the previous orc. He staggered and wheezed, but held his own, blocking with his sword and ducking through the orcs legs to dodge.

She must have been watching for to long, because she tripped over a charred pine cone. She cursed her luck and fell to the ground, quickly turning on her back and crawling backwards. The wargs, led by Azog, stalked her slowly, creeping forwards. She backed up against a tree, waiting in anticipation for her throat to be ripped out by a warg claw, but suddenly she noticed something. It was silent, save crackling of fire and low snarl of wargs. The shouts of peril and anger from the dwarves had subsided, and she looked towards the tree, hoping they hadn't fallen.

But when she turned, she was met with the angry face of Dwalin, Fili, and Kili, leading the rest of the dwarves to battle. They shouted war cries, weapons raised high. Amy let loose the breath she was holding in when the wargs surrounding her were brought down.

She could hear screeching. Loud screeching, and all the dwarves turned. There, in the sky, were large black figures of giant birds flying towards them. Eagles were coming for them.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, I've decided to end it there because I'm lazy and this chapter already had a happy moment. Well I hope you don't mind me butchering the dialogue (Yes I'm changing it on purpose. Don't ask why I have no answer.) But anyways, I will see you on Tuesday! Please don't be mad!<strong>

**Chapter-ly question:**

**How would you feel about flying on an eagle? Scary or freaking amazing? **


	11. No More of a Monster Than You

**Alright. Kind of Part Two of Truly Unexpected begins now! I can promise that this will be better, I'll put in more details, Amy and Fili will get more time together, and I mean _barrels_ are coming soon. _Barrels._ I'm excited, don't know about you but I'm happy about this chapter, I'm ready. Enough with the motivational stuff though, let's get down to business!**

* * *

><p>"Gandalf where are we going again?" Amy asked, "You won't exactly give us a clear answer." She kicked a stone through the grass, watching as it bounced along and finally stopped a few feet away.<p>

"Why Amy, I have given you an answer as clear as I can give." He said optimistically. "We are going to visit a friend."

Gandalf stopped, turning towards her. He bent down and whispered closely, "Or we are going to visit an enemy."

Amy huffed, not falling for the dramatic act. Gandalf chuckled and continued walking, staying behind the company of dwarves. Amy stood beside him, Bilbo a few steps ahead of her.

"Always in riddles." She complained. "But what does it mean? How is it either enemy or friend?"

Bilbo at this turned around, still walking, only backwards. "Yes, I've been wondering the same thing. You never seem to give us the whole truth." Amy opened her mouth to warn him about a rock he was about to step on, but he simply walked over it. "What information are you withholding?" He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Gandalf shook his head, seemingly irritated with the two's prodded. "I swear you two can be as bad as Fili and Kili with your questions!" He said exasperatedly. They could here Kili shout something indiscernible. "I am not withholding information, Master Baggins, I simply don't have enough to share with you." He looked away, only to have them step closer.

"But who is this man you say will either help or not help us? Can you at least give us that?" Amy insisted.

The wizard sighed, shaking his head. "I do not know him very well. All I do know is that he will either help us or he will kill us, simple as that."

A solemn look fell over their faces, and they walked in silence for a few moments. Soon, Fili's head popped up behind Amy's shoulder, And Kili behind Bilbo. Amy laughed as Bilbo backed into him, yelping and falling forward. Fili stepped around from behind, walking towards Kili, They stood infront of the three, preventing them from continuing to walk.

"See now we have a question, knowing how Gandalf loves them." Kili said with mock innocence, looking up at Gandalf with pleading eyes. Gandalf grumbled and pushed past them, muttering about their lack of brains. Fili trotted up beside him, and the others followed.

"What does this friend-enemy have to do with that beast that Bilbo saw?" He questioned, referring to yesterdays sighting of a large bear-like creature. Amy remembered Bilbo's horrified face and the loud roar that they had heard. After being set down by the eagles, the company still had been running from Azog. Bilbo had been on lookout, nearly being seen but instead catching glimpse of a 'giant monster', as he'd described it in his panic.

Gandalf continued walking, shrugging Fili off. But the dwarf was persistent, running to catch up with him. "Gandalf, as soon as Bilbo told you what he saw you began leading us to..." He paused. "To wherever your leading us!"

Kili appeared on Gandalf's other side. "You're not leading us to wherever this thing lives are you?"

Bilbo squeaked beside her, and Amy suppressed a smile. Ever since they'd evaded Azog, Fili and Kili had taken the liberty of trying to lighten the mood. However they'd only succeeded in becoming 'pains in the beards' in Dwalin's words.

"Confound it all Kili and Fili you nosy pests! No I am not leading you to the home of a monster if that is what you believe I am doing." Gandalf yelled, causing the rest of the company to stop in their tracks and turn to watch. The wizard raised his staff and the dwarf brothers flew backwards, as if flung by an imaginary attacker. Kili landed in the grass ten feet away, and Fili against the trunk of a large oak tree. Gandalf stormed forwards, pushing past confused company members.

"He is hardly a monster." The wizard grumbled as he strode past.

Amy watched as Gandalf made his way to the front, the rest of the company laughing and continuing to walk. Thorin stepped forward. After he'd been fatally wounded by Azog, the eagles had carried him and the rest of the company to safety, and Gandalf had healed him. Although his face was still covered in healing scratches, he looked no less threatening.

"Fili! Kili! Quit fooling around, do not make me regret I brought you on this quest!" He barked. Thorin turned back and caught up with the rest, calling for Bilbo to follow. The hobbit hurried off, not wanting to get on Thorin's bad side again. Amy sighed. Thorin wouldn't speak to her, wouldn't acknowledge her. He'd only thanked Bilbo for what they'd done on the cliff.

Kili groaned and picked himself up, jogging back to meet up with Thorin. She saw Thorin nod as the youngest dwarf spoke to him, most likely offering an apology.

Fili however stayed, leaning against the tree. Amy slowly walked over to him, offering him her hand. Fili accepted it gladly and she pulled him up. He swayed slightly, Amy placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him. The cut above his eye had faded to a pink scar, she ran her thumb over it without thinking.

"I don't know if you heard me thank you." Fili blurted out awkwardly.

Amy frowned withdrawing her hand quickly. Fili pointed to the scar, "Thanks..." He said softly. Amy blushed as she remembered what had happened, shoving his shoulder lightly and walking towards the rest of the company, Fili at her side.

"It was nothing," She insisted, but Fili looked away. She'd noticed he hadn't quite been the same ever since he'd received the cut above his eye. The usually bright and cheery dwarf had seemed to be keeping to himself, letting Kili be as rambunctious for the both of them.

She turned towards him, "Are you okay-"

"I'm fine." He answered quickly, "Why wouldn't I be?" His light tone was obviously fake, and she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Never mind, I guess..." She dismissed, looking in front of her.

She could here shouting from the front of the group, and they ran to catch up. When they did, they could see Gandalf pointing to the a cluster of trees. She looked and spotted a large wooden house hidden behind branches and trunks.

"Is that were you mean for us to take shelter in?" Balin asked, "That house looks recently lived in. Very recently."

She could see what he meant, the grass surrounding was far from overgrown, and she could see flowers blooming around the large wooden gate. It did look like someone was currently living in it, and if what Gandalf had said was true, then its owner would either kill or help them.

"That is the point." Gandalf said, earning confused glances.

Soon they could hear more roars, and Amy thought that the wargs had found them again, but she knew she was wrong when a big black shape emerged from the trees.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled, and they took off sprinting in the direction of the house. The bear took chase, growling and shaking the ground beneath them. They reached the house and ran through the gates, not stopping to close it before they slammed against the giant double doors. Fili and Dwalin tried to beat the door down, bashing their shoulders into it. With one final blow the doors flew open and the dwarves rushed inside, closing it as the bear rammed. Its large, fanged face and a clawed paw made their way in, forcing the doors back open. The bear swiped, but the dwarves pushed back, and the doors were shut and barred with a plank of wood.

Gandalf leaned against a wooden beam, exhaling exhaustively. "Is everyone alright?" He asked tiredly. Mumbled yeses and reassurances were produced from the group of weary dwarves. Dwalin leaned on his axe, panting heavily, and Fili slid down a wall gripping his shoulder.

"What was that?" Amy asked incredulously, turning to Gandalf.

"That is our host." Gandalf said solemnly.

"I knew it!" Kili and Fili shouted simultaneously, silencing themselves when Gandalf gripped his staff tighter.

"Anyways," The wizard continued. "His name is Beorn. He is a Skin Changer."

"What's a Skin Changer?" Ori asked.

"Sometimes he takes the form of a big, black bear. Other times he is a great, strong man." Gandalf explained, "The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

Amy cocked her head, narrowing her eyes. "What about humans?" She asked warily.

Gandalf shrugged, "I could imagine he'd like them even less." He answered nonchalantly.

Amy blinked, looking from him to where the bear had beaten at the doors. She gulped, quickly walking over to where Kili and Fili were sat.

Taking in the room before her, she felt like maybe she'd shrank to dwarf height. Everything was a size larger than normal, the table was at her chest, the ceiling stretched far above them. Even the pots and pans on a high, stone counter top were made for a person with hands twice her size.

"So Beorn's man form..." Amy didn't finish her thought.

"Wow." Kili breathed, looking around. He walked up and inspected a large wax candle as thick as his neck.

"Get some rest," Gandalf called to the dwarves who'd busied themselves in exploring the over sized room. "You'll need it."

Amy removed her back from around her shoulder, taking out her bedroll. She spotted a pile of hay near the wall and decided it'd be best, spreading the bedding out she covered it with her bedroll and fell onto it gently. It wasn't as good as the mattress in Rivendell, but it was better than laying flat on the ground. She folded her hands beneath her head, using them as a pillow.

The candles were blown out, and the quickly fading sunlight disappeared completely. The bears distant howls grew quieter and shorter, before stopping completely. She turned on her other side, grimacing when she saw Thorin sitting at the table, his back to her. His sword was laying on the table beside him, one of his hands fiddling with it idly. She watched as he turned his head, looking at his two nephews that lay in the corner. Fili was sat against the wall, his pack behind him as a makeshift pillow, head nodding off. Kili was already sound asleep, head pressed against his older brother's shoulder as he snored. Thorin's shoulder's sagged and he looked away, resting his head on his arm.

Amy rolled over, not wanting to pry any further, and the sound of crickets chirping and the bees buzzing slowly lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Amy, breakfast is ready. Come on."<p>

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Bofur standing over her, hat slightly askew. He offered her a hand, and he pulled her off of her straw bed. Yawing and stretching, she made her way to where the dwarves had gathered at the table. Somehow they'd managed to make it on to the high chairs, their feet dangling comically over the edge. The smell of food reached her nose. Eggs, oats, fruits. The thought made her mouth water.

She looked back at Bofur, "You said breakfast?"

Bofur nodded and gave her a cheery smile. "Aye, Beorn's much nicer when he's not a bear."

She paused, eying the table, though she could only see Gandalf and the dwarves, she could tell she was being watched. Spotting a seat open near Ori, she quickly walked over to it, Bofur taking a chair next to Bombur. She slowly pulled herself onto it, yelping when she nearly hit her head on the table.

She settled herself, looking around. Fili was infront of her, chugging on a mug almost as large as his face, Kili next to him, chowing down on a large strip of bacon. Thorin sat at the end of the table, staring into the distance, Gandalf and Balin on his sides.

A plate was set infront of her, and she turned around to see a large, hairy man standing behind her. She flinched and her chair nearly tipped over, but the man reached a hand out and steadied it.

"Gandalf, you claimed your company was purely dwarf. The only exception being the halfling." The man said an a deep, monotone voice. Gandalf cleared his throat, setting down a spoon the size of a trowel.

"Well I see I've forgotten to mention our newest member. Beorn, this is Amy. She's..." The wizard paused, exhaling. "Not from around here."

Amy stiffened, Beorn's eyes sweeping over her. He was a good eight or nine feet tall, long brown hair on his face, head, and arms. She could see how he could've been mistaken for a bear even in human form.

"Hello, Amy." Beorn said calmly, and she nodded in acknowledgement. "Why don't you have some food."

Amy obliged and began helping herself to what had been laid out on the table while Beorn walked towards Thorin.

"Tell me, Thorin Oakenshield. Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" He asked, pouring Bombur more milk. Thorin sat up straighter at the mention of Azog's name.

"You know of Azog the defiler?"

Beorn paced around the table, setting down plates and looking around sadly. "My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved."

Amy's eyes caught sight of a cuff and broken chain hanging from his wrist.

"You need to reach the mountain." He said, changing the subject. "Before the last days of Autumn." The Skin Changer looked to Gandalf, who nodded.

"Yes, Durin's day." He confirmed. "Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

Beorn lowered himself into a large wooden chair beside the table, shaking his head. "An darkness lies upon the forest. I would not venture there except in great need." He warned.

Gandalf brushed him away, "We will take the elven road, that path is still safe." He insisted, but Beorn only disagreed further

"Safe?" He asked doubtfully. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise, and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin stood from the table, turning towards him. "What do you mean?"

Beorn looked at him solemnly, "These lands are crawling with orcs." He explained. "Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot."

The dwarves at the table tensed, finishing their meals as the mood turned sour. Amy pushed the food on her plate around mindlessly, paying more attention to the discussion around her.

"You will never reach the forest alive."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel good about these next few chapters, I finished the fourth season of SPN, and I finally have had some time to whip out my laptop.<strong> **Sooo excited! And thank you for those of you that waited patiently, it means a lot. Now we go back to the regular updating, yay!**

**Chapterly Question:**

**If you were a skin changer, and you could choose what animal you became, what would it be and why?  
><strong>


	12. Lead Me Astray

**Alright, chapter two. I have no idea what to put here... So how was your day? Mine was cool... I guess...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Woah! No-oh god wait! Ah no!" Amy sputtered as her horse reared back on its hind legs. She clung to its neck as it flung wildly, kicking and bucking. Dwarves laughed in the background and Thorin sighed irritably.<p>

"Gandalf!" She managed to yell. "I think-woaah-Beorn's animals don't like humans either!"

The wizard stood on the sidelines, shaking his head. "Yes I suppose so." He commented lightly, head turning back and forth as she was shook from side to side like a rag-doll. Amy groaned when he showed no sign of assisting her, and attempted to calm the pony Beorn had provided.

The horse was having none of it, it reared back one last time. The horses head whipped backwards, knocking her in the forehead. She saw stars and her grip loosened on the reins, slipping off entirely. Yelping as she flew backwards, dwarf laughter turning to started yells as the situation turned from comical to dire.

"Oh son of an orc. Amy no!" Someone yelled as she landed.

Dual groans could be heard as Amy realized she had not only fallen off her horse, but she had landed on something. Someone. She shifted dazedly, opening her eyes. She was blown out of her shock quickly when she was nose to nose with Fili, of all dwarves.

"Oh gosh, Fili I-I'm sorry, Myrtle was a little easier to handle then-" She stuttered, louder than she would've wanted to. Fili smirked, quirking an eyebrow. She blushed, freezing up, she could've stared into his eyes forever had someone not yanked her up by her shoulder.

"Alright you two that's enough." Dwalin chided, Kili mirroring him and helping Fili. She brushed off her shoulders, looking at her pony in anger. Bofur had grabbed the reins and was slowly controlling the steer, Nori scrambling to help him. She sighed.

"Well I don't think I can get back on him, can I?" She said madly, crossing her arms. She looked at the wizard with a scowl. Gandalf shrugged, amused expression.

"No, no I suppose not." He said, leaning on his staff. "But I do not think it would matter." Amy frowned, turning towards him.

"What's that supposed to-."

Behind Gandalf now was a gigantic barrier of tall white trees, climbing to the sky. Shadows descended upon them, and the peaceful sound of birds and nickers of horses faded to eerie silence. She felt as if she was shrinking in the presence of the forest, the darkness finding away inside of her, putting her into a trance.

"So an evil forest?" She asked, distracting herself from the shadows.

"Mirkwood." Gandalf said quietly. The horses grew impatient, and Gandalf quickly instructed they let them loose. Kili and Balin quickly began removing the reins and saddles, packing them away and ushering the ponies away. Ori had just grabbed the reins of Gandalf's horse before the wizard interjected.

"Not my horse, I need it!" He called while rushing over to them.

Bilbo huffed, "You're not leaving. Not again are you?" He crossed his arms and glared up at the wizard, eyes narrowed.

The wizard ignored him, moving towards Thorin.

"I will meet you on the cliffs of Erebor. Do not enter that mountain without me." He warned, placing a hand on Thorin's shoulder. The dwarf nodded, looking up at him, face motionless.

The wizard swung a leg over his horse, mounting himself. He looked around at all of them, frowning slightly. "This forest is not like the old Greenwood." He warned. "It will try to enter your mind and lead you astray."

Bilbo raised a hand nervously, "What does that mean, 'lead us astray?'"

Gandalf grimaced, dismissing his question. "Stay on the path. Do not leave it." He instructed, eying Thorin for a moment more.

The wizard tugged at the reins and urged his horse around, speeding off. They watched him get smaller and smaller as he got farther and farther away, only turning when Thorin approached the entrance to the forest. An old, rusted gate and a small stone pavilion that had crumbled down lay before them. Parts of statues covered in weeds and vines, and a thick layer of dust and dirt covering every inch.

"We must go." Thorin ordered, and they began their tread. Thorin took the lead, followed by Dwalin and Balin. Amy found herself straying behind, staring up at the trees. The sky was hidden, blacked out by branches that twisted and tied together, weaving a roof over their heads. She was surprised at how such a large, empty place could feel so constricting, that the air was thinner, that she was being watched.

"Amy?" Someone called from ahead. She shook her head and looked in front of her, realizing she'd stopped walking completely. Kili, Fili, and Bilbo had stopped and stared at her, watching her intently.

"I... Nothing I just got, uh, distracted." She said blinking a few times, trying to clear her mind. Kili cocked his head, raising his eyebrows. "Seemed like it." He commented sarcastically, and she glared at him. Fili elbowed him lightly, "Come on, stay on the path." He reminded her, and she nodded, walking towards them quickly.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked her as she looked up again.

She shook her head. "No," She answered truthfully, and more dwarves turned to her. "I can't shake the feeling that something's not right." Turning around as if there was someone behind her. "There's something wrong about this whole place, are you sure coming here wasn't a mistake?" She pondered.

Thorin stepped forward, crossing his arms across his chest. "Yes of course. To reach the mountain we must go through Mirkwood. That is the only way." He looked at her spitefully. "I would ask you to stop questioning our choices, but it is just like a human to be prying and doubtful. We continue on, you're wasting time."

She widened her eyes, looking at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth with a comeback in mind, but Balin shook his head slightly, his eyes telling her it would not be wise. She exhaled slowly, staring at Thorin with a blank face that hid her anger.

"That's what I thought."

Thorin turned around, motioning for the rest of the dwarves to follow. Amy made a face behind his back, pouting slightly. Fili placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile but she could tell he felt the same. They began walking again, turning abruptly whenever Dwalin spotted a bend or twist in the path. She walked silently, keeping her eyes on the leave-littered ground. Thorin's words ate away at her thoughts, repeating over and over in her mind. She thought about what humans would be like in this world. They hadn't come across one yet, and maybe that was why. Maybe humans were an enemy in this world, if what Thorin had said was true, then who was to say humans were good for anything.

"He's wrong." She heard someone whisper to her. Fili fell into step beside her, nudging her shoulder slightly.

"What is he isn't?" She whispered back.

"Well I bet he's not."

She turned away, "No one disagreed with him."

Fili rolled his eyes, "Have you heard Thorin lately? No one would dare cross him anymore, not even Balin, and technically that was his job as his adviser." The dwarf looked up at the front of the group, shoulders falling when his eyes rested on his uncle. "I could swear upon all the gold in Erebor that Thorin didn't used to be like this. I mean men might not be the best race in his eyes, but then again nothing seems good to him anymore." He said, looking back down as he kicked at the leaves.

"Not even family." He mumbled to himself.

Amy, not knowing what to say, quickly reached out and grabbed Fili's hand, interlocking their fingers. She felt better when she felt the warmth from his palm transfer to hers. He squeezed her hand lightly, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You can't mean that." She said comfortingly, changing the subject from her to him.

The beginnings of his smile faded. "I don't know what I mean anymore. I'm forever grateful for being granted permission to join the company, but I didn't plan to watch my uncle twist into something he's not." He muttered sadly.

"What do you mean?"

He paused, tilting his head. "They say there's a _sickness_, for lack of a better term I suppose." He began.

"Sickness? What kind?"

"Some called it Dragon Sickness. Story is that it drove Thorin's grandfather, Thror, mad." Fili explained, pointing to his head. "He was crazed, greedy, all he cared about was his wealth. He stopped our trade with the elves and our work with the men of Dale. I've even heard some of the older dwarves say that it was the reason Smaug came to Erebor, because Thror essentially began hording it." He stopped to take a breath, Amy nodding.

"And you think Thorin will succumb to the same sickness?" She asked quietly.

Fili sighed, biting his lip as he searched for the words. "I don't know. I honestly don't. Would I like to believe that Thorin is stronger than this, yes of course, but that is not what I see anymore." He squeezed Amy's hand tighter. "I believed Thorin wanted to reclaim Erebor for the good of our people, but now I am not so sure."

"There's more to it than that isn't there." She pressed.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him once more. "You know what I mean. You're acting differently, don't say otherwise, I bet Kili would agree."

"I've known you for a little more than a week, how do you know what I'm like?" He said exasperatedly, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "Why am I even telling you this? If Thorin even knew that I even spoke of doubting him..." He ran off, looking back up at the front of the company.

"He can't hear you." She reminded him.

Fili shrugged, "Never know."

"Don't change the subject."

Fili stopped walking, letting go of her hand. "Oh like you just did? I was simply trying to make you feel better and now you're making me say things that I don't even want to!" His voice grew louder. "Perhaps Thorin was right! Maybe all you are is prying!" He accused.

Amy stepped back, nearly tripping over a fallen branch. "W-why would you say that... I thought..."

"You thought what!? What did you think!?" He began yelling, and she backed up against a tree. Fili had suddenly gone from comforting to fuming, what had she done?

She could hear whispers, shuffling behind her, she turned quickly. Nothing was there, only empty forest with a few falling leaves. She turned back and Fili's anger seemed to have vanished, instead he looked horrified. "Amy I'm so sorry, what was I thinking... I don't know what came over me!" He managed to spit out, stepping towards her.

"No, get away from me!" She yelled. The rest of the company had ceased walking and had begun to watch, looking back from Fili to Amy. "Something," She looked around again. "Something's wrong." She said.

Thorin stepped forward with a scowl. "You're wasting time! We must reach the mountain!"

"No!" Bilbo shouted, pushing forward. He stumbled slightly, panting. "I feel it two, something's not right."

Dwarves nodded silently, looking around. Thorin staggered, "No! We must get to... get to..."

All at once fights broke out between the company. Kili began swatting at Fili, Dwalin pushed Bombour to the ground, Dori grabbed Bofur's hat. Bilbo was knocked against a tree, Ori tripped over someone's outstretched leg. Amy stood watching, her vision growing dizzy. She nearly fell down due to vertigo alone, and instead of thirteen dwarves, she could see twenty-six.

"Guys..." She said, gaining no one's attention. "Guys." She said louder, still to no avail.

"Guys!"

Finally, either the dwarves fell down and ended their fights, or turned to her. They blinked, looking around.

"What just happened?" Bofur asked quietly, picking his hat from the floor.

Amy panted, even though she'd done nothing but stand in place. "It's the forest," She breathed. "Gandalf warned us of this!" She looked to Dwalin, who looked at Thorin, who looked back at her.

"You lost the path."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one was shorter, I want to give Mirkwood a couple chapters. Hoped you like the Fili and Amy incident, I love doing that! Shame I had to make them fight, but technically that was the forest. Any who, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Chapter-ly question:**

**What do you think Mirkwood was like before it was filled with evil spiders and such?**


	13. Whispers and Shadows

**What's up guys! I'm so excited for this chapter, the Desolation of Smaug is by far my favorite of the trilogy, I love every scene! I'm pretty sure you know what's coming so I'm not going to say. What I will say though is that this chapter definately had more time put into it, and I feel really good about it! I know that the last two were shorter, but I've finally found some more time to bust out a few more! Enjoy! _I'm totally going to write a Supernatural fic after this one, Castiel is killing me slowly._**

* * *

><p>"This forest is making you fight!" Amy explained, "You've got to control yourself, or we probably won't ever make it out of here!" She grabbed a vine in order to steady herself. Fili stared at her with an apologetic look on his face, but she didn't acknowledge it. Trying to fix anything would make it worse, their first priority was to make it out of Mirkwood, not fix relationships.<p>

Bilbo sat up, leaves stuck in his hair. "Dwalin can you find the path?" He asked hopefully. Amy walked over and offered him a hand.

"I can try." He offered, bending down into a crouch, running his fingers through the leaves. He tapped the ground with the handle of his axe, trying to locate the hidden brick path. Thorin grunted impatiently, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him up. Dwalin glared at him, but said nothing.

"It's this way." Thorin claimed, dragging them along. It was like they drunk off of the forest's air, stumbling and muttering incoherently, each breath making them more tired. Amy watched fuzzily as the dwarves turned in circles, tripping and sliding across the forest floor. Thorin was leading them blindly, she knew the path was long gone and that they'd never rediscover it. Gandalf had warned them to stay on the path, but they hadn't been strong enough.

"This is my fault." She whispered to herself half-crazed. "I distracted Fili and we lost the path, everything bad that happens is because of me..." Her head pounded like her brain was trying to escape her skull, she placed a hand across her forehead and and bent down to sit on a root, but quickly shot up when her other hand touched something sticky. Turning around she shuttered when she saw the entire tree behind her was encased in a thick layer of cobwebs. Looking around she noticed they were everywhere, hanging from branches, covering bushes and shrubs in blankets of grey. She made a disgusted sound as she turned to catch back up with the company.

Suddenly she could here whispers. A faint chitter-chattering and rustling of leaves. When she spun around and saw nothing she quickly dismissed it, forgetting about it instantly. Her eyes threatened to shut and never open, weariness descended upon her and she was almost convinced that she'd rather sleep than continue on, even if all she had was webs for pillows.

"Look!" Bofur exclaimed from a little ways off, holding up a small pouch. "A tobacco pouch! There's other dwarves in these woods..." He looked around with wild eyes, "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains too!" The other dwarves seemed fooled, all gasping and reaching to snatch it from him.

Bilbo stumbled forwards, rolling his eyes. "No that's yours, you dropped it. We're going in circles, can't you see?" He explained, pushing Bofur away.

"This way!" Thorin yelled again, "I can see it!"

Gloin groaned, "No ye can't!" He argued, "We've lost the sun!"

"Did we misplace it?" Asked Kili tiredly. Fili attempted to elbow him but instead missed and fell into a pile of leaves.

Bilbo began groping for the vines that grew on a tree trunk, pulling at them like he was testing their strength.

"Bilbo what are you doing?" She mumbled, walking towards him. The hobbit had now placed both of his feet at the base of the tree, wrapping the vines around his hands.

"We've got to find the sun." He said, hauling himself up. "We've got to find it." He repeated it over until he had made it up into the leaves, a few falling down on them.

"Now we've lost Bilbo!" Said Gloin exasperatedly. Amy huffed and turned towards him.

"No he's just climbing the-" She stopped mid sentence as the dwarves stopped looking at her, and looked upwards with faces of horror. "What?" She asked, turning around.

She screamed, falling backwards. A large, black and hairy spider stood over her, baring it's fangs. Eight eyes focused on her as it lunged forwards. Amy crawled backwards as fast as she could, dodging the spider's first attack. Eventually she picked herself up, running away. The dwarves followed, Dwalin staying back to slice at it's face with his axe. He growled, holding his axe, but more spiders quickly appeared, more taking it's place.

Tears welled up in her eyes, this was a nightmare, she was currently living her nightmare. She'd been afraid of spiders even when they were tiny and harmless, but now that they were eight feet tall with legs that could strangle her, she couldn't even process it.

The hisses and screeching faded as Dwalin caught back up with them, black ooze dripping from the axe blade. He panted loudly, leaning on his axe handle. "I think," He breathed, "It was only the one."

Dwarves sighed in relief, but soon the loud _thump _of someone hitting the ground was heard behind them. They turned to see Nori laying on his back, face frozen in panic, his tunic was ripped open below his abdomen where the similar black ooze seeped into his skin. Dori yelled, running towards him, stopping when another spider of similar size landed in his path.

More and more spiders fell from the trees, landing swiftly and poised to pounce upon them. Dwarves raised their weapons pathetically, the combined effects of fear and the forest's magic working against them. One by one they were picked off, Bofur tripped and was jabbed in the side, Balin in the leg, Ori grabbed and flung towards the mass of the spiders.

Soon only She, Fili and Kili, Thorin, and Dwalin were left, barely holding their own. Dwalin swung his battle axes wildly, whilst Thorin slashed through with Orcrist. Amy seemed to have the upper hand, the spiders not paying as much attention to her. She saw one headed towards Thorin and she quickly threw her sword. It landed in the side of the spider's carapace, and it fell to the ground with_. _She ran to retrieve it, but a spider dropped infront of her. She yelped, jumping back as it barreled forwards.

"Amy watch out!" Fili called as he ran towards her, twin knives in hand. He leapt infront of her, brandishing his blades. The spider jumped forward, knocking them both backwards. Fili scrambled to his feet, rushing the spider. He jammed his knives into the beasts abdomen. The spider writhed and hissed, its legs flailing about. One spindly limb caught him off guard. The spider pulled him forward with its dying strength, burying it fangs in his neck before it collapsed completely.

"Fili!" She screamed desperately, running towards him. Fili dropped his now bloodied knives as he stared forward, one hand clamped over his neck as he fell to his knees. She caught him as he tipped back, landing in her lap. His eyes fluttered shut, and she peeled away his hand. Two large red puncture wounds stood out amongst his pale skin, and she shut her eyes as she held him.

"Fili I'm so s-"

She gasped as a burst of pain exploded in her back, pained noises escaping her lips as she fell over Fili. Her body froze, and her eyes fell shut as a black blur clouded her vision. So this was what is felt like, she thought as her world went dark.

* * *

><p>When she woke, her world was white. Or at least for a few moments. She blinked, each flutter of her eyes creating a shock wave of pain that blasted through her skull. She concentrated, trying to focus her eyes. She could make out outlines of shapes and blurs moving past her, faded by a white film. She tried to move, finding she was bound. Only she wasn't bound. She was encased.<p>

Becoming more conscious, she writhed around, finding she was cocooned in a white silky substance. Her arms were pinned to her sides and her legs were pressed together, she was completely immobilized. A rush of blood to her head left her to believe that she was upside down.

"Mmmphf!" Her voice was muffled by the covering around her face, doing a number on all her senses. She tried to remember, wracking her dazed brain for any knowledge of how she came to this predicament. They were traversing Mirkwood. Gandalf had left them and Fili had...

Fili.

Images flashed behind her eyes. She'd held his hand, they'd talked, they'd fought, he'd saved her. Soon it hit her like tidal wave.

Spiders.

She convulsed in gags as she realized what was covered was spider webs, her thrashing becoming more violent as she was overcome with fear. Spiders, giant ones. Not the common house spider you'd squash with a rolled up newspaper. Giant eat-your-face-in-one-bite spiders. They'd been fighting, arguing about where to go. The spiders had ambushed them, surrounding them, picking them off until they where who knows where.

She imagined she was hanging from a branch, hopefully not to high. Her limited eyesight gave her little information, for all she knew she could have been back home, though she doubted it highly. She wondered if the others were in the same situation, or even worse, the spiders hadn't decided to keep them alive. She pondered what was in store for her, death most likely. Thinking about it, this was a very poor way to go; Restrained, helpless, and upside down.

She could hear a commotion in the distance. Familiar yelling mixed in with the various screeches of their arachnid captors. She tried to place the voice to a face, naming off the dwarves who had fallen until she realized that left no one except Bilbo. Bilbo, the small hobbit who was just as inexperienced as her, was facing the spiders. She could hear the metallic clanks of a sword, most likely Bilbo's own, and the shrieks and cries of spiders around her. Crashing on the ground and snaps of tree branches clamored around her, her ears rang and she felt another wave of darkness washing over her.

Black spots that clouded her vision stood out amid the white filter of spider silk, but they swirled together, fading into nothing. She felt herself falling, but assumed it was nothing as she drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Spiders sure are fun! <em>(Oohh out of context that might sound bad...)<em> I had so much I wanted to put down here about things and such but I must've forgotten. Whoops.**

**Chapter-ly Question:**

**What was your worst experience with a spider?**

**_I'll share mine just for laughs, and because I feel bad about not having anything here. It was when I was fourteen a couple years ago. My friend's/Neighbor's garage had flooded, and I was helping him and his dad move some soaked boxes. I spotted a spider climbing up his (My friend's) arm and pointed it out to him thinking he'd just brush it off. Let me inform you that this person is deadly afraid of spiders. He started jumping and running around, and I was laughing so hard that I fell over. I kept laughing and swallowed a bunch of water and nearly drowned myself in a one foot deep garage. I've never been bad with spiders, but you can see why this one screwed me over._ **


	14. Attercop, Attercop, Elf, and Amy

**Okay. Chapter 14. Let's do this. Woohoo. You know what's coming.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amy moaned as she was ripped from unconsciousness. She felt something firm under her back, and she shifted slightly. The pounding rush of blood had faded, and she felt the coolness of the ground beneath her. Had she actually fallen?<p>

She could hear groans from around her, and rustling of leaves. More spiders? No, spiders didn't complain about how much their heads hurt. Amy moved again, finding she felt much better than she had before. The cobwebs surrounding her snapped as she lifted an arm, separating her legs and moving into a sitting position.

She nearly collapsed in relief as she spotted various company members around her, all emerging from web-cases. Fili was pulling Kili from an entanglement of white silk, Bofur plucking bits from the top of his hat. She saw Thorin standing behind her, head darting around.

"Thorin?" She asked cautiously, standing up. She picked a spider string from her face and walked over towards him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't look at her, instead turning the other way. "Bilbo!" He called loudly.

Amy slapped her forehead, she'd nearly forgotten him. She copied Thorin, looking up.

"I'm up here!" The hobbit called from the trees. Dwarves looked up, exclaiming his name.

"Bilbo!" She yelled worriedly, she could hear the snap of branches above them. Bilbo yelled, his screams interrupted by the screeching of more spiders.

"Are you kidding me!" Kili yelled as the spiders returned. The dwarves rallied, grouping together. They must've looked less threatening already covered in spider webs, and Amy hoped the forest would not subdue them again.

"What about the poison?" Ori asked, gesturing to the bite mark on his arm. Balin turned towards him, hands gesturing for him to stop as the other dwarves became curious.

"We'll be fine." He declared quickly, glancing upwards. "These spiders don't like to consume their prey full of poison. They only inject you with enough to temporarily paralyze."

"Well that's great news, but I don't think it's our most pressing issue!" Amy called. A spider jumped down, landing infront of them. It stood on four legs while the others flailed wildly, trying to snatch at the company. They jumped back, Dwalin and Thorin advanced, swinging their swords. The spider dropped to the ground, its legs resting beside it, separated.

Amy pulled her sword, thanking whatever was above that it had been wrapped up with her. She held it out defensively, turning to meet another spider.

She ducked as a leg swung above her head, raising her sword so that it sliced through the limb. The spider screamed, lunging. She dropped to the ground and it landed on her other side. She repeated the process until it was standing on only two legs, teetering nervously. She turned and left it to bleed out, smiling as she heard the sound of it collapsing. Amy internally groaned as she remembered how she felt about killing that orc. How the feeling of regret and insecurity had become nonchalant and satisfying. But the feeling of any regret disappeared completely when she spotted Fili pinned underneath a spider.

"Fili!" She called, running towards him. The spider didn't even see as she jumped on top of the its back, driving her sword into the head. The spider squealed and dropped to the ground. She slipped off, wrenching her sword free. Fili was buried underneath the spider, legs sticking out comically. He said something muffled by the spider's body, and she struggled to upturn it.

"Kili!" She yelled, catching the attention of the young dwarf. He sprinted towards them, seeing the bottom half of Fili coming from under the spider. He rammed into the side of the body, helping her roll it off of his brother. Fili wheezed, taking a large gulp of air as Kili pulled him upright.

"Are you alright?" They asked simultaneously, turning to glare at each other before looking back at Fili.

"I'm fine," He breathed. "Spider's smell _horrible_ by the way."

Kili chuckled before another spider crept towards them. He drew his bow and fired two arrows into it's eyes, slowing it down. Fili in turn, gabbed one of his knives from beside the spider carcass and threw it so that it landed with the arrows. It kept crawling, and Amy grabbed her sword and slashed finally before it fell to the ground. Fili clapped a hand on her and Kili's backs before going to grab his knife.

An arrow whizzed past his face, and he stopped mid step.

Suddenly the spiders surrounding them dropped, arrows embedded in their faces. She could hear more squelching as more spiders fell dead. Some one landed behind her, and she turned and gasped as an elf stood before her and she fell on top of an unsuspecting Fili. She peeked her head up from where they lay in a tangled pile, seeing more and more elves appear, bows drawn. The company backed up into a circle, elves closing in.

A tall elf in brown armor with long, blonde hair dropped down from the trees. He looked at them with a scowl, eyes landing on Amy for a short time. He darted forward, pulling Amy away. Fili grabbed her arm and she tried to grab back but she was yanked from his reach.

"Are these dwarves keeping you prisoner?" The elf asked, turning away from the company to look at her. Her eyes widened, and she looked back towards Fili, then back at the elf.

"No." She stated proudly, "I'm not a prisoner, I'm apart of their company."

The elf's eyes that had shown concern narrowed, and he signaled towards an elf behind her. She was grabbed around the shoulders and pushed back into the group of dwarves. Fili stood and caught her, wrapping his arm around her protectively. She buried her face in his shoulder, sighing. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his neck.

An elf from the side scoffed, and Fili gave him a look that could kill.

"A daughter of men and a dwarf?" The blonde elf remarked. "Repulsive. The two worst races combined."

She could see what Beorn had meant when he spoke of the elves in Mirkwood. The blonde elf turned to another, speaking in elvish before they heard someone cry out.

"Help!" A familiar voice cried.

Fili's head whipped around, nearly knocking Amy over. "Kili!" He called, recognizing his brother's scream. They turned to see Kili being dragged away by a smaller spider that must have evaded them. Its fangs clamped around his boot and his bow was just out of reach. He struggled furiously, clawing at the ground. Fili moved to help him, but an elf stepped in front, holding up his bow. He looked in disbelief as the elf stood expressionlessly, blocking him from his brother.

Kili sat up, only to be knocked back down by another limb. The spider quickly let go of his boot, only to wrap it's legs around him, preparing to bite down on his neck. A red flash appeared behind him, jabbing a knife into the spider's face. A red haired elf appeared over them, pulling Kili from the now-dead spider. She threw him towards the company, Dwalin catching his arm, making sure he was alright. The young dwarf stared in awe as she strode forwards, fiery red hair flowing behind her. She approached the blonde elf and they conversed in elvish.

"Search them!" The red-haired elf ordered, and Amy and Fili were pulled apart, an elf pinning her arms behind her and taking her sword.

"I haven't even named that yet!" She complained, but the elf said nothing.

She looked over at Fili, the elf searching him pulling dagger after dagger from his coat. Amy laughed as he even pulled open his jacket to prove there was nothing left, but the elf pulled a bigger knife from behind him. He smirked as the elf shoved him back, carrying about six of Fili's daggers.

"I still have four more." He whispered to her, and she giggled despite the elf gripping her arms even tighter.

The blonde dwarf stepped towards Thorin, grabbing his sword from him. He raised his bow, aiming it at his face. "Do not think that I won't kill you, dwarf." He said darkly. Thorin growled, staring him down.

"Get the rope." He called.

Soon Amy's hands were bound in front of her, and they were tied in a single file line. The elves, having taken their weapons and most of their mobility, began marching them out of the forest.

She turned her head, looking at Fili who was tied behind her. She tried to offer him a smile, but even she couldn't find the bright side of this. He looked at her sadly, and she turned around when the elf nearest took a step towards them.

"I don't understand what a human is doing traveling among dwarves." The blonde dwarf spat towards her.

Amy shrugged, "I don't understand why I'm questioning whether you're and elf or elf-maid."

The dwarves erupted in laughter, Bofur nearly falling and pulling the rest of the dwarves with him. Fili grinned proudly, "It's probably the hair." He whispered loudly.

The blonde elf shoved him forward with the tip of his bow, and he ran into Amy. They both laughed and Fili pressed his forward against her head, gripping her arm with his bound hands thoughtfully before the elves yanked the rope back.

"Have your fun while you can." Warned the elf spitefully.

Amy's smile dropped as they approached a pair of giant, wooden doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I'm so happy for more elves! I fricking love Legolas and I hate what PJ did to him in these movies, He might seem like a prick now, but I have plans for him. And yay. Tauriel's here. Woohoo. Ugh. Aaaaaanyways, can you tell I'm trying to add FiliAmy in as many places as I can? 'Cause I am.** **Just wait 'till LakeTown (Hint hint)**

_**I promise the next chapter will be so much longer. Cross my heart and hope to die, but not before I finish the story.**_

**Chapter-ly Question:**

**Who's side are you on? Dwarves or Elves?**


	15. Hold Your Breath

**Alright here we gooo.**

**I would like to put a small apology here; I know I know, I messed up last chapter. Yes Legolas is an elf and I wrote dwarf instead a couple times. I was tired when I wrote that chapter, and I've gone back and fixed everything that I could find. I've been going back to previous chapters and fixing any mistakes I may have made, so sorry about that. Please forgive me! Look, another, hopefully better, chapter as a peace offering! _Don't kill me, I don't have anything to live for yet!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amy leaned against the barred door that imprisoned her in the cell. She looked for the others, who were being forced into similar elven confinements. She sighed, scoping the small holding room for any sources of escape, but found none. There was a small bench the attached to the wall, and a small metal bucket that Amy hoped was not meant for her to use.<p>

The blonde elf, whose name she had heard was Legolas, had brought them from the forest and into the Elven kingdom, stuffing them all into the dungeons before they'd even gotten a chance to recuperate. She'd been to busy gaping at the tree trunk like structure and thin, high walkways. Who would she have to kill to get a handrail around here?

She peered over the thin pathway before her cell, across the drop on the other side she could see Kili and Fili, in cells adjacent to each other, Dawlin to their right, Dori and Ori to their left. Shouts of objection and other dwarfish sounds assured her that the others were not far.

She saw the fiery haired elf, Tauriel, locking Kili's cell, looking down at him. She smirked when she saw the dwarf wink at her playfully. Tauriel stopped and cocked her head to the side, resting a hand on her hip. She knew that this would crash and burn before it even began.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." He said mischievously, his pathetic pick-up line echoing through hallow halls. The elf muttered something to him before she turned abruptly, throwing her hair behind her back and lifting head up.

"Oooh." Amy hissed, catching the dwarf's attention. She stuck her arms through the bars and folded them, leaning forwards. Her forehead rested against the cool iron, and she grinned as Kili looked up at her with a cold expression.

"A swing and a miss."

"Whatever." He called once Tauriel disappeared, "As if you would know anything of romance." The dwarf's eyes flicked to the side, where he knew his brother had been jailed. Fili was sat upon the matching bench in his cell, head in his hands.

Amy blushed, glaring her eyes at him, yet she spat out a comeback. "At least I haven't made a reference to _my privates_!" She felt childish calling it that, but Kili seemed insulted all the same. Amy was pretty sure yelling something more obscene would not have ended well.

She was awarded with quiet chuckles and laughs that resounded from the lower levels where dwarves were held. Bofur yelled something encouraging, and even Fili picked his head up. She couldn't see the reaction of anyone else, but she hoped that she'd at least lightened the mood. Kili, defeated, sat down in the corner of his cell, refusing to look at her.

Amy turned her head, hoping to spot Fili, and she was surprised when she saw him looking towards her. Not knowing what to do, she gave him a small wave. Fili offered her a sad smile, and she turned away slowly.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Tauriel returned to Kili's cell. Amy scoffed slightly, maybe it had crashed but hadn't yet ignited. However, she decided not to listen in, given she'd already made Kili angry enough for one day. She sat on the edge of the bench, swinging her legs and messing with her hands.<p>

When she looked up a moment later, the dark silhouette of an elf stood a few feet outside the door. Amy flinched slightly at their sudden appearance, but slowly rose and approached her door. As she got closer, she recognized him as the same elf who had forced her in this cell.

She saw his blue eyes fixated on Tauriel, and she spared a second to glance downwards as well. Kili was stood, hands wrapped around the bars, gazing up at her as she talked, making gestures with her hands. She looked back, Legolas' face a mix of anger and jealousy. Amy cleared her throat, "Legolas," She began.

"Human." He regarded, not removing his eyes from the pair below.

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you."

He turned, frowning at her. "What do you know of _dwarf_ customs?" He asked doubtfully. The blonde elf turned and looked down longingly one last time before walking towards Amy's prison. She watched cautiously, making sure his hands did not fly to his bow or swords.

"I don't" She shrugged. "But I know that he is reckless." A quick gesture towards Fili was made, and Legolas rolled his eyes. "And I was told that elves are supposed to be wiser." She paused and turned back in her cell. "But I am becoming less and less convinced."

Legolas' eyes widened and he moved a hand towards his sword as a warning. "I am the prince of this kingdom." He said proudly, "You would do good to show me more respect." The elf looked down at her, frowning when she did not cower as expected.

Amy crossed her arms, "Or you'll do what?" She asked sarcastically, "Imprison me?" She gestured to the cell.

Legolas looked away, "I could do much worse. I'm sure my father would love to 'speak' to the human in a company of dwarves." He threatened. "Although you'll have to wait in line. I don't think he's quite done with Thorin yet." Legolas smirked, crossing his arms. Amy merely said nothing.

"Well I hope they're having fun." She said dryly. Right now she cared not whether Thorin was in trouble, he seemed to deserve it. That dwarf was thicker than the bars that imprisoned her.

Legolas sighed, "You humans are so hard to threaten. So... strange." He observed.

"Yep. That's me."

The elf raised an eyebrow.

"Me meaning Amy." She explained.

"Unusual name."

"I've been getting that a lot lately."

Legolas hummed to himself, and she saw him glance downwards quickly. Tauriel was nowhere to be seen, Kili no longer stood at the door. Instead busying himself with a small object that he tossed around in his hands. She caught the eyes of Fili again, who was looking at her furiously. He pointed to Legolas quickly before raising an eyebrow.

Amy shook her head, raising her hands in a 'don't worry I'm fine' way. She couldn't help but smile at him, but she must've been looking for too long. Legolas seemed to have caught notice, looking towards Fili and then back at her.

"Unbelievable." He mused to himself, and Amy glared at him, though not surprised. If a dwarf-elf relationship was looked down upon how was she supposed to think a dwarf-human one would be any different.

"Really?" She said coldly. "Jealous?"

"Not in the slightest." Legolas spat, holding his nose up and turning away from Fili, whose face only become more confused as they spoke, obviously of him, but not loud enough to hear.

"Well he might have you beat in the hair part." Amy joked. Legolas stiffened and turned away.

"Humans." He muttered as he sped off. Amy chuckled to herself as the elf disappeared. In hindsight, communicating with an enemy was not in her best efforts to escape. No doubt had she made him more suspicious of her, he could be watching her from out of sight right now.

* * *

><p>Amy awoke later to the sound of creaking. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up. She was laid across the bench, knees pulled to her chest. She stifled a yawn and her eyes widened to see Bilbo stood in the entrance to her cell, door swung open. She stood hastily, throwing her arms around him.<p>

"How!?" Was all she could managed before he lifted a finger and hushed her. He gave her a small smile before they exited Amy's holding area, and she smiled even wider when she saw a line of impatient dwarves behind him.

"Hurry, come on!" He called quietly, shushing the dwarves who made exclamations towards her. They quickly followed him down a winding, wooden staircase, stopping when the smell of wine reached their noses. Bilbo paused and began ushering them in, counting with his hand to make sure they were all there. Questions and suspicions were thrown towards him, but he dismissed them, saying he would explain later.

They entered a small room, freezing when they spotted a table of sleeping elves. Bilbo stood in the center, pleading for them to be silent. The dwarves complied but Kili quietly whispered, "Why're we in the cellars?" His face a mixture of confusion and amazement. Beside him, Bofur frowned. "You're supposed to be leadin' us out not in!" He muttered.

Bilbo held his hands up, trying to silence them once more. The elves at the table had begun to stir, the occasional grunt or yawn passing through their lips. "Please, please you have to listen to me. I promise this will work, you've got to trust me." He begged. The hobbit dashed forwards, dwarves following behind awkwardly. They approached two stacked rows of wooden barrels, all empty.

"Bilbo what is this?" Amy asked warily. Bilbo gestured towards them, giving them his best 'I'm not crazy' look. He pointed to the inside.

"Get in." He encouraged quietly. "Go on!"

Dwarves stood unsure, looking from the barrels to Bilbo. Thorin quickly stepped on a wooden box, waving for their attention. The dwarves quieted down, looking towards their leader. "Do as he says." Thorin ordered, and the company spent no time climbing their ways into the barrels. Amy chose one at the back, crawling into it carefully. She maneuvered her body so that she was facing outwards, and popped her head out of the top. The rest of the dwarves did the same, and she saw Bilbo look tiredly at the fourteen faces that emerged from the barrels.

"Hold your breath." Was all he said before he grabbed a lever on the wall, jumping up so that his weight forced it down. He grunted slightly, and Amy was about to ask him what he'd done before she felt the barrel move under her.

Dwarves yelled as the floor under them swung open, and they were dropped down. Amy screamed and she was sure the elves had woken. Though it didn't matter, if this lead to freedom like Bilbo claimed, then they should have been safe now.

She quickly sucked in a breath and held it, shutting her eyes as she saw a river appear under them. When the barrel touched down, immediately she was surrounded by icy cold water. She wiped her eyes as she surfaced, gasping like a fish. They were in a rocky cavern, and at the end of the tunnel she could see a light. The rising sun. They'd been in the Woodland Realm for just a day, and already had they done the seemingly impossible.

She began to shiver, either in fear or because she was freezing. Amy looked around, spotting other dwarves emerging from below the water. Kili was spitting water from his mouth, Fili doing the same. Their hair was clinging around their faces, in fact all the dwarves hairstyles had come out. She down at herself and realized that her hair was wet. Sighing slightly she wiped it aside with her hand, some things never lasted.

Something landed in the water beside her, sending a small wave of water over her and into her barrel. She frowned as her hair was swept back in her face, and she moved it away to see Bilbo struggling to surface. Amy quickly gave him her hand, and he clung to it like a lifeline. He sputtered and coughed, looking like a drowned rat with the hair in his face.

"Come on!" Thorin called as an elf horn sounded, no doubt an alarm. They began paddling their way towards the light, Amy taking longer due to the hobbit clinging to her barrel.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so excited for the barrel chapter, you don't even know! Or maybe you do? Oh well. And see, Legolas isn't a complete jerk. Anyways, please and thank you for reading my story so far, I feel like I haven't thanked you guys enough! Just know I love all of you lovely people!<strong>

**Chapterly-question:**

**How would you reacted to riding a barrel through the river?**


	16. Barreling Out of Control

**You don't even know how ready I am for this chapter. You don't even know.**

* * *

><p>"Hold on!" Thorin called from the front of the barrels. The sound of rushing water reached Amy's ears, and she groaned inwardly as she spotted gigantic rapids leading out of the caves.<p>

The elves had begun to rally, and she could hear more horns being blown. She spotted Tauriel dashing through the rocks, bow drawn, and she was sure Legolas was not far behind. Dwarves paddled frantically, propelling themselves through the water to escape.

The sun blinded her as the rock above them disappeared. The rapids she had seen were approaching fast, and she braced herself as best she could. Bilbo still clung to the edge of her barrel, coughing up water, being pushed under, and coughing up more. Her heart ached for the hobbit. She gripped the edge of her barrel firmly with one hand, and used her other to reach around the hobbit's shoulders. She hoisted Bilbo upwards so that at least his top half was safe from the chilling water. He mewled a thank-you that she barely heard over the crashing river.

Amy winced as they were flung into the rapids. Her barrel filled to the brim, and she was tossed and thrown like the river's play toy. She resurfaced a moment later, exhaling when the water became calmer. Bilbo was still in her grasp, shivering and shaking. Her barrel tipped slightly, and she quickly leaned the opposite direction to balance herself.

"Close the gate!" An elf on the riverbank called. Amy looked around, about fifteen feet from them was a stone bridge. Below it, two iron barred gates that were closing fast. Elves braced themselves atop the bridge, knocking arrows. Thorin yelled in anguish as the gates slammed shut and the barrels bounced against it. Dwarves screamed in protest as the elves closed in to attack, Amy sighed, moving Bilbo to her other arm when her other threatened to let go of him. Bilbo's breathing heightened and he looked around, she feared hypothermia or frostbite would claim him soon.

Something landed in the water behind her, sending a wave of it into her barrel. She screamed when the body of an elf soldier bobbed up to the surface, face down. A dwarf rolled it over, frowning when a dirty arrow protruded from his chest. The body was pushed aside, and it slowly floated away.

"Orcs." Said Dwalin gravely. He searched his person for his axes, growling angrily when he remembered they'd been stripped of their armor and weaponry.

Roars and howls of orcs could be heard, and they prepared themselves in any way they could. Thorin grabbed a piece of drift wood, gripping his fingers around it and holding it in front of him defensively.

Something bumped against her barrel. She turned around, expecting to find an orc or dead elf, but instead another barrel bearing Fili appeared. He gave her a hopeful smile before he threw something over her head. A flash of silver appeared in his hands and she looked at him in disbelief when he held up a small dagger. Fili winked before he tossed one to Dwalin, Thorin, and pulled one from his sleeve for himself.

"I told you I had some left." He explained cheekily. An orc tumbled from over the bridge, growling as it landed in the water. It lunged forward, grabbing at the rim of Fili's barrel. He drove the dagger between its eyes, grunting when the orc pushed forward. The monster collapsed suddenly, and Fili pushed it to sink to the bottom. He grinned at Amy once more before another orc took its place.

Soon the buildup of Elf and orc bodies crowded the river, and they were quickly boxed in under the bridge. Thorin groaned impatiently, shaking the bars with his hands. Nori grumbled for him to give it a rest, and the company leader glared at him.

Amy yelled in surprise as her barrel suddenly dipped downwards. She looked up to see the boot of a dwarf whiz past her face. Kili dashed by her, using the barrels as steps. He bounded on to the bank, jumping onto the bridge and out of sight.

Fili yelled his brother's name, pushing away the body of a fallen orc, and pulling his barrel out from under the bridge. Amy followed, gripping at places in the stone to guide her barrel forward. She was stunned when she saw the huge mass of orcs scattered amongst the riverbanks, all in combat with elves.

"Kili!" Fili called again, watching his brother nervously. Kili seemed to be holding his own, taking down orc after orc and avoiding the elves. Suddenly a larger one crept up behind him, raising a spiked club over his head slowly.

Fili looked at the dagger in his hand and threw it forwards. It embedded itself in the neck of the orc, and the beast fell backwards clutching at its throat. Kili spared a look towards them, nodding his head in thanks before his eyes landed on a large lever. The dwarf leapt forwards, reaching for it. Amy figured maybe it was the lever for the gate, and she cheered him on. He had almost made it when Amy felt something whoosh by her ear. She turned and saw an orc with a metal brace snaking around his skull, face curled in a twisted smile filled with sharp, black teeth. He held a bow loosely at his side. The orc noticed her, and let out a deep chuckle, before pointing forwards.

"KILI!" Fili screamed, and she turned back around. Kili had stopped walking towards the lever, arms dropping to his sides. He stared blankly, mouth twisted slightly. She gasped when she saw an arrow sticking out of his knee, and Fili called his name once more.

Kili lunged forward, grabbing for the lever. He howled in pain and his fingers merely brushed against it before he fell on his back, face contorting. Fili screamed for his brother as more orcs closed in around him.

A recognizable flash of red, and the orcs surrounding Kili dropped from the bridge. Tauriel flipped into view, throwing her bow to her shoulder and pulling out a knife. She stabbed into several orcs closing in on her, kicking aside their falling bodies and running forwards.

Legolas appeared behind her, shooting down orcs with his bow. He jumped next to Tauriel, and together they began chasing after the metal-headed orc.

Kili, who'd seemed to have blacked out, suddenly writhed. Gasping and shooting up, hands reaching for his leg, he cried out louldy. Fili began shaking anxiously, looking from his brother, to the lever, to Amy, to Thorin, and back to Kili. He called his brother's name again, yelling for him to move, to do anything.

Kili turned his head, looking at his brother with glassy eyes. An empty barrel rolled up beside them, and Fili shot out an arm. He grabbed the edge, holding it just below the bridge. Kili looked down, understanding his brother's plan. With his final surge of energy he pushed himself upwards, grabbing onto the lever and letting his weight drag it down. The gates swung open, and dwarves cheered as their barrels were pulled out of the elven city, flowing down the current.

"Kili, roll!" Fili commanded, and Kili grabbed at the end of the bridge weakly, pulling himself towards the edge. He rolled off with one final shove, landing in the barrel. The arrow snapped, no doubt driving the shaft deeper into his knee. He grunted, barely avoiding banging his head on the wooden edge. Fili grabbed at his shoulders, cupping Kili's face in his hands before they were sent over the short incline.

Amy sighed in relief as they passed out of view of the elves. Her hair was plastered to her face, and her dress sagged around her. She looked over at Bilbo, who was still clinging to the edges of her barrel. She frowned, surely there was an easier way. She spotted a barrel floating on its side, and an idea crept into her head. She paddled over to it, working with the current to brush up against it. She checked to make sure there wasn't a dwarf inside, and she lifted the hobbit upwards.

"Amy? Wha-" He stuttered before Amy dropped him atop the barrel. He bobbed slightly, yelling as he gripped it stomach first. Amy admired how he looked somehow more graceful than he had on the ponies, and laughed when he and his barrel passed her, gaining more and more speed as it shot down the river.

"Bilbo the Barrel Rider!" She called gleefully, the hobbit responding with an irritated yelp. She spun her barrel around, Bofur and Nori were a little ways behind her, Ori and Bifur paddling desperately to catch up. She spotted Dwalin at the very back, something shooting out of the water and grabbing onto his barrel. An orc.

Her new-found hope had plummeted when she noticed more running alongside on the riverbanks, axes and gnarled bows clutched in their black hands. Soon one launched itself at Nori, the dwarf ducked and raised his fist quickly to nail it in the jaw. The chase was still on.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I have decided the give the barrels another chapter because come on. Barrels. Anyways, I feel sad about Kili but it had to happen, had to. Good things will come out of it, except an injured Kili will also come out of it, although some people are into whump so there's that.<strong>

**Chapter-ly question:**

**What side are you on about Tauriel/Kili? _It's adorable_ or _It wasn't in the book we hates it!_  
><strong>


	17. Nothing Like a Dip in the Freezing River

**Yes! Finally a weekend! I now have time to write a _good_ chapter.  
><strong>

***Le Disclaimer* _(Someone suggested I write these so I have something to put up here, great suggestion actually.) _Obviously I don't own the hobbit, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fic, I would be making a fourth movie where Fili lives. Duh. Come on guys.**

* * *

><p>"Thorin watch out!" Amy called as an orc dived towards him. He quickly jammed Fili's dagger into its throat, and grinned when he was awarded with its axe. He tossed Fili's dagger to another dwarf, wrapping his fingers around the black hilt of his new weapon. He still made no notice of her, even though he had to have heard her warning in order to know when to strike. It was almost insulting, but she realized that was intended.<p>

"Amy I don't like this!" Bilbo yelled once her barrel caught up to him. He sat straddling the wood, his hands gripping at the edge. He turned and spat water from his mouth, and yelped when he began to tilt to the side. Amy smiled slightly at the sight of him, even though he was an even bigger target for orc arrows, he was still as amusing. Bilbo groaned when he noticed her smirk. "This is far from humorous!" He insisted, holding up a finger.

She looked away, eyes widening when she caught sight of an orc perched behind a bush, aiming his bow at her. She quickly sucked in a breath and dunked her head into her barrel, flinching as the water pricked at her face. She waited for a few moments, until she felt like her head would burst. Letting her breath go in a cascade of bubbles, she slowly lifted her head out. Three arrows pierced the wood of her barrel, and she looked towards where the orc had been. It laid dead, a green and silver arrow sticking out of its chest.

_Elves,_ She thought. Maybe they hadn't decided to let the dwarves go after all. Or perhaps they meant to deal with the orcs. Either way, Amy felt relief wash over her.

She heard shouting, but higher pitched than the dwarves. She glanced up into the trees hanging over the river. Elves flipped and ran along the branches like woodland gymnasts. They moved silently, and she doubted she would have noticed if it had not been for Legolas barking orders at them. The blonde elf, instead of moving through the trees, ran along the bank. Two knives at the ready, slashing through orcs consistently. Tauriel was behind him, her bow drawn and firing arrow after arrow into the orcs that crept towards the water. She noticed Tauriel's constant gaze downwards, a worried expression plastered on her face. Amy followed it to one of the barrels a ways away. A black blur popped out of it, and she guessed it was Kili, given the barrel with the similarly shaped blonde blur beside it.

She looked back to the two elves, and for a brief moment she caught they eye of Legolas. The elf paused, taking a moment to cut through an orc that had attempted to catch him off guard before he looked down at her with a grimace, eyes following as she passed by. He frowned, and he turned his head slightly, looking over her shoulder. Legolas shouted something that she couldn't hear, but she turned her head in time to see an orc land on top of her.

Her scream was drowned out, literally, by the water that rushed into her mouth, and she coughed as she was pushed under. Water stung her eyes and filled her nose. Her arm automatically reached to her side, but then she remembered that her sword had been taken, probably collecting dust in Mirkwood. She thrashed violently, hoping to catch attention of the company. Yet she thought grimly how she'd seen them all ahead of her, and even if they did noticed, they were still confined to their barrels.

The orc wrapped a hand around her throat, and had she not been in the process of drowning, she would have thought about how pointless it was to choke someone underwater.

She kicked her legs at whatever came near her, and she clawed at the orc's arm. Soon she slipped free of its tightening grasp, and she used her arms to propel herself forward. Her head broke the surface, and water sprayed from her mouth as she coughed violently. Her barrel was swept away, the current sweeping it and the orc downstream.

Amy cursed as she watched the dwarves, and her own barrel for that matter, disappear on a bend in the river. She tried to call out, but water filled her mouth and she was forced back under. Her limbs were pushed every which way, and her head spun as she was tossed around beneath the surface.

When she finally righted herself, she felt like a piece of clothing in a washing machine. Her hair was across her face and shrouding her shoulders, her legs entangled in the skirt of her dress. She did her best to swim downstream, but regardless of her paddling arms she was swept away anyways. She noticed the orcs had begun to flee, and the elves had ceased running. She saw Legolas perched upon a stone peak, watching with a scowl as the dwarves passed. She attempted to yell again, but she found that her throat was incapable of making any noise. She reached a hand up to feel her neck, wincing as she touched forming bruises. Her airway was constricting, and she did her best to breath through her nose when she could get her head above the water.

She dipped her head under voluntarily, so that she could push her hair behind her. She kicked her legs to stay afloat and did her best to locate the dwarves. A brown flash that disappeared behind a rock was her best shot, and she dove forward. This must've been how Bilbo felt, and she wished someone was there to hoist her up as she had done for him. Yet no hands gripped around her shoulders, or raised her upwards.

An orc body drifted by her, and she did her best to avoid bumping into it, fearing a similar incident. The water thankfully grew calmer the farther she got, and she internally sighed as she saw nothing but slow moving water ahead. She looked back at the rapids they'd gone through, the occasional orc or elf body passing over.

"Amy!"

She looked around, spotting the dwarves splayed out on a rocky ledge above the water. About to drift by, she gripped a large rock the jutted out into the river, attempting to climb up. She slipped back into the water, groaning weakly. Her strength had left her.

"Amy?" Someone called again. All she could do was cough in response, water dripping off her chin as she expelled it from her lungs. Her hand was about to slip, and she regretted ever climbing into one of those cursed barrels. If she lived, she would have a serious word with Bilbo about it this.

She felt something tug at her arm, and she looked up to see Ori crouching on the stone above her. "She's over here!" He yelled, grabbing her hand just as it let go of the rock. A second, larger hand reached under the water and wrapped around her waist, dragging her out. She shivered when the cold wind blasted against her, and she looked up to see Dwalin pulling her. The larger dwarf wrapped her arm around his neck, and he aided her as they walked to the rest of the company.

Suddenly Fili was infront of her face, looking at her with scared eyes. He said something to Dwalin before she felt herself being transferred to the younger dwarf's shoulder. It reminded her of Goblin Town, only she could see Fili wasn't looking so good himself. His hair had come out of its braids, and the clips on his mustache were missing.

He sat her down on a flat rock, and she turned her head to see Kili sitting beside her. His face was deathly pale, and his mouth twisted slightly. She remembered the arrow at the bridge, and Amy's eyes moved down to his legs. One of his knees was bloodied, the tip of an arrow jutting from it. His pants were ripped around the shaft, and she could see his veins turning a blackish color. He reached down, placing his fingers around the remaining arrow piece. She shut her eyes when he yanked it out, the slimy squish and grunt of pain making her flinch.

"Are you two alright?" Fili asked them as he returned with a strip of fabric. Amy nodded, brushing her hair away from her face. She grimaced when she realized it would become curly again.

Kili groaned before he nodded, and Fili asked to see his knee. He was hesitant at first, but Fili gave him a stern look, and he slowly extended his leg. "I'm fine." He insisted, but Fili shook his head.

"I don't think you are, Kili." Fili stated, beginning to wrap the length of fabric around Kili's leg.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin called. The dwarf leader looked down at them with a blank expression, eyebrows furrowing. "Hurry, we have to go."

Fili looked up at him with a frown. "But Kili's leg needs binding." He argued, gesturing to his brother. Thorin rolled his eyes, turning away.

"Fine. You have two minutes." He declared.

Fili exhaled before turning back to Kili. He wrapped the fabric around the knee, tying it together securely. Kili shut his eyes as his brother helped him stand, breathing loudly. "It's alright," Fili assured him, and Amy watched as he helped him walk forward. She noticed Thorin watching them out of the corner of his eye, expression unchanged.

_Twang!_

An arrow jammed itself in the rock, inches from where her hand had been resting. She jumped up, making herself dizzy. Dwalin stepped infront of her, holding a broken branch. Another arrow landed in the center, sending splintering wood in the dwarf's face.

A shadowy figure stepped before them, taller and thinner than the dwarves, yet more stout than the lean frame of elves. The figure turned, allowing the sun to shine on his face. It was a man. The first human Amy had seen in Middle Earth was shooting at her. She considered that maybe Thorin and Legolas had been right, and that human's were not what she had expected.

Kili bent down and picked up a rock, preparing to throw it before another arrow was fired, knocking it out of his palm.

"Do that again." The man said deeply. "And you're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I love Bard so much I'm so happy! Thanks so much for reading! <strong>

**Chapter-ly Question:**

**What was your first reaction when Bard was introduced in the movie/book?**


	18. To the Town on the Lake

**First of all, I want to apologize for this chapter being delayed. I assure you updates will continue to be regular, I just found myself in a bad spot for a few days. I currently am in the process of grieving, but I don't wish to dampen the mood before the chapter, so I'll write what has happened at the bottom of the chapter notes. I'm very sorry that it's late, but I didn't have the heart to write while I was so distressed. I hope you understand.**

_**In this chapter we get a lot of thoughts. I hope you like thoughts. I've been having a lot of them lately...**_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Balin began, holding up his hands as he took a step forward. The old dwarf wiped the worry from his face, replacing it with a cheery smile. "You're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?"<p>

The bowman lowered his bow slightly, quickly sticking the third arrow back in a leather quiver over his shoulder. His face remained still, glaring at Balin curiously. His arms dropped to his sides and he stuffed them in his coat pockets. She studied his face. His face was slightly wrinkled, with long, dark stubble across his cheeks and chin. Matching black hair fell around his shoulders. His eyes looked worn and tired, and his clothes just the same. It was obvious that his overcoat had been repaired several times, and his boots were covered in dirty scuff marks.

"That barge over there, wouldn't be for hire would it?" Balin continued, now lowering his hands when the man showed no signs of reaching for his bow. The dwarf pointed behind him, to where the river bent and revealed a long, wooden boat roped to a stone dock. The man looked over his shoulder towards it, then back at the dwarves reluctantly.

"What makes you think I will help you?" He responded in a deep, rough voice. Amy thought it went well with his defensive exterior.

"No doubt those shoes have seen better days. And I bet you've some hungry mouths to feed."

When the man looked downwards, Balin grinned. They were making progress.

"How many then?" He asked thoughtfully.

Sighing, the bowman looked from him to the stacked barrels the dwarves had hauled on shore. He began walking towards them, glancing back at Balin as he grabbed the first one. "A boy and two girls."

Balin chuckled, clasping his hands in front of him. "And I'm sure your wife's a beauty,"

The barge owner had loaded half the barrels before he stopped, turning back towards Balin with a grim expression. "Aye. She was." He said quietly. Balin's smile dropped, and he hissed through his teeth quietly.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" He began apologizing, throwing his hands back up in surrender. Behind him, Dwalin groaned.

"Enough with the niceties, we're getting nowhere." He grumbled. Dwarves around mumbled in agreement.

"What's your hurry?" The bowman inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Dwalin's face scrunched up in a frown. "What's it to you?"

The man shrugged, leaning against the mast of his boat. "I would like to know who you are. And what you're doing here." The last barrel had been loaded, and he looked at the boat with satisfaction before turning back to them.

Balin took another step forward, "We're simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." He explained, Thorin nodding. To Amy, it sounded very believable, though she had never heard of the Iron Hills, or even of dwarf merchants. Was there such a thing? She began contemplating in her head while the discussion continued.

"Merchants you say?" He seemed unimpressed. He placed a hand on one of the barrels, running it along the wood. His fingers stopped and gripped at the broken shaft of an elf arrow. He plucked it from the splintering wood, tossing it over the side.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons." Thorin interjected. "Can you help us?"

"I know where these barrels came from." He began, "I don't know what business you had with the elves, but it didn't end well." The man stepped off the boat, crossing his arms. He grabbed the rope anchoring the barge to the dock, beginning to untie it. "No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before facing the wrath of King Thranduil." The rope was coiled around the his arm, then tossed to Balin.

"Offer him more." Thorin whispered, turning to Balin. The elder dwarf glared at him before turning back to the bargeman with a pleasant expression.

"I'll bet there are other ways of entering that town unseen." Balin tried, earning a smirk from him.

"But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay." He countered. "Double." And to illustrate his point, he held up a small leather pouch that jingled lightly when he dangled it.

"Alright." He nodded, waving away Balin's payment. "Make your payment to me afterwards. I'm not sure this will work."

Balin tucked the pouch away, rubbing his hands together. "Alright." He said finally.

"Who are you?" Kili asked from the background. He was standing on his own now, Fili hovering behind him protectively. "We should know the name of our smuggler." He said falsely cheery. The man looked up, studying them with his eyes. He turned and stepped back onto the boat, walking back to the rudder.

"Bard." He said before he gestured for them to get on as well. They did as he instructed, stepping onto the barge one at a time. They grouped towards the bow, huddling in a circle. Amy leaned against the edge, watching as Thorin whispered to the rest of the company. She clasped her hands behind her, and watched as they pulled away from the dock. The dwarves kept muttering over Bard's loyalty to the deal, and she immersed herself in thought.

Two weeks ago she'd been sitting on an old couch, wallowing in her self pity and worrying over her pathetic father. A couple days ago she'd been stuck in a battle between colossal rock giants, and then trapped in Goblin Town. Less than an hour ago Amy had been sitting in a small cell, doubting herself and the company, thinking about how they were doomed to rot in an elven kingdom.

Now she was on a barge. A barge that would take her to Laketown, and after that they would deal with a dragon. A dragon, she repeated in her mind. Maybe dragons were different here. Not the scaly winged, fire breathing monsters they were pictured in where she was from. She considered the possibility before she realized that was her fear speaking. She began picturing Smaug as a giant, fearsome beast with scales bigger than windows, and claws as long as her arm. A wingspan larger than a building, teeth that could crush her with ease.

And what would happen to her after this adventure was over. Of course she had two options. The dragon would kill them all and she would go wherever it was after death, but that was not her main concern. What scared her more than the thought of Smaug was afterwords. If Thorin somehow managed to defeat the dragon, what then? The dwarf kingdom would be restored, and the rest of the company would be on their merry way home. Bilbo would go back to Bag End, the dwarves would be gone, Fili would become king after Thorin.

She sighed. Fili was something. He was adorable, in a manly, dangerous way, and irritating all at once. She remembered speaking to him, before all of this had happened. She remembered how easy going he'd seemed, how carefree. Was it a bond they shared? Did he feel responsible for her? What was it? Or was she simply not admitting to herself the bubbling feeling she got in her stomach whenever their eyes met? Kili sure had noticed, and so had Legolas. Did Fili know? What was there even to know? Too many questions, she thought. There were not enough answers, she would need to find some on her own.

"Something troubling you?"

Amy flinched. Suddenly she was pulled from her mind as the bargeman spoke to her. She turned towards him, grimacing. "Yes." She answered truthfully. She wasn't alright, at least not now anyways.

"Hmm." Bard hummed to himself, raising his eyebrows. "And what exactly is a girl doing in the midst of a dwarf company?"

Technically she was a woman, but she didn't have the heart to correct him. She felt like a girl, small and lost. Amy moved her arms to wrap around her chest. She walked to the back of the boat, glancing backwards to see the dwarves sitting in a circle talking amongst themselves.

"I've been asked that quite a few times now, yet I have no answer." She stated. Leaning back against the side of the boat, she slid to down the side and brought her knees to her chest. She noticed the dirt stains around the hem of her dress, which was still dripping, and frowned. "I don't know."

Bard turned his attention back to steering the barge, one hand on the large wooden handle, guiding it gently. "Well what do you think you're doing?" He asked with a slightly amused tone. She narrowed her eyes as the corner of his jaw upturned in a smirk.

"Essentially that is the same question as before." Amy said drearily. "I don't think I'm doing anything. At least not anything useful. I get in the way, I've caused arguments, I waste time, I could go on."

Bard shrugged, looking down at her. His eyes ran over her inquisitively, "Well that_ is_ something" He mused, eliciting a groan from Amy.

"Thanks for the support, we should have more of these talks." She muttered sarcastically, and Bard chuckled lightly. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He shook his head, wiping the smile from his face. "You remind me of my daughter, Sigrid." He explained. And she tilted her head slightly.

"What's your daughter like then?"

Looking downwards, his eyes settled on nothing as he thought. "Modest, quick-witted," He began. Amy smiled thoughtfully, perhaps she'd meet this 'Sigrid.'

"Then I hope I'm given the chance to meet her someday." She said benevolently.

"Kind." Bard finished, looking at her with a curt nod.

Maybe Thorin was wrong about humans. Bard seemed polite in every way, shape, and form. Perhaps Fili was right when he had called his uncle's putrid statements an old grudge. At least she hoped so.

A loud, lurching sound echoed across the water as the barge shook. Amy, who'd drifted off in her lap, shook awake. She looked up at Bard, who remained in his calm exposure. Again the boat rocked slightly, and she stood quickly, looking around. "What was that?"

Bard shook his head lightly, "Just a piece of ice." He clarified.

Amy looked over the edge, he was right. Large chunks of ice scraped against the edge of the wood, and she watched as they cracked into smaller pieces. Looking out across the water, she marveled at the large, calm surface. It was much different from the fast, rough water of the river. She shivered as she remembered being thrown around in the barrel, and she turned her head to glare at the wooden prisons loaded in the middle of the deck.

"We're almost there." Bard yelled to the dwarves, who'd began counting their coins quietly.

Amy looked ahead of them. Out of the mist, wooden poles sprung up. When they were close enough they could see the formation of a large iron gate encasing a small, rickety town. Amy understood the meaning of the name Laketown. Instead of being a town on the lack, the town was literally _on_ the lake. A wooden board walk wrapped around it, and they could see the outline of a guard patrolling in the fog.

"Woah." She exclaimed quietly when she spotted the tip of a crooked mountain behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so again another apology, I haven't forgot about this I promise. Just needed a few days to be sad. <strong>

**Chapter-ly question:**

**What do you think living in Laketown would be like? The conditions? The people?**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so for those of you that are involved in Youtube fandoms, you might have heard of the passing of Monty Oum, a wonderful and brilliant animator who worked for Rooster Teeth. Monty Oum was an outstanding and talented person with no end to his creativity, and he no doubt deserved to live a longer, happier life. In the statement released by Matt Hullum, CEO of Rooster Teeth, he stated that '<em>Ten days ago Monty suffered a severe allergic reaction during a simple medical procedure that left him in a coma. Although he fought bravely, his body was not able to recover.'<em>_ (Statement released Feb 2, 2015; 2pm) _I'm hoping that you all can understand why I'm so affected by this, and maybe some of you also are grieving. If you would like to read the statements put out by Rooster Teeth's employees Matt Hullum and Burnie Burns, I've linked it in my bio.  
><strong>

**I know it's not much, but I dedicate this chapter to the life of Monty Oum. 33 great, productive years (1981-2015) My thoughts are with his family and coworkers.  
><strong>

**_RIP and Keep Moving Forward._  
><strong>


	19. Men and Man

**Let's get down to it! Chapter 19 and counting. I'm thinking DOS might run over 10 chapters, but who says that's a bad thing? Anyways, thank you to all of the people who have been supporting me, and have given me extremely helpful reviews! I couldn't do it without any of you! But I'll save the really big thank-you for next chapter. Fair warning, I am thinking of taking another break to catch up on BotFA chapters.**

**I promise more Fili/Amy in later chapters. Don't you just get all fuzzy thinking about it?  
><strong>

_**(Okay. This chapter was late because as some of you may know, the site went down for a while on Saturday. I'm really sorry, and I lost like half this chapter and had to write it again because I'm just such a bad daredevil. I'm starting to think the world doesn't want me to finish this story... But hey, you get a long chapter as an apology.)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"That smells horrible." Amy commented as Bard grabbed a large net stuffed full of fish. A small dock meant for fishing vessels had fortunately, though not for the dwarves, been posted just outside the town's gates. Bard after having been payed by Balin,used the money to buy four large sacks of fish, all which were loaded onto the barge. The bowman quickly handed the money to the fisherman, whispering in his ear and slipping him an extra coin for bribery. Bard stepped back onto the boat, looking from the fish to the dwarves.<p>

"Complain later. Right now, these fish are what's going to save your skins." Bard explained hurriedly. He grabbed the rope anchoring them to the fisherman's dock and tossed it back in the barge. Amy frowned and folded her arms over her chest, scrunching her nose. The smell of the dead fish was far from enjoyable, and had her face not been half numb from the cold, she was sure she would have lost her lunch. Amy then frowned further when she realized she hadn't had lunch, unless you counted river water.

Bard clapped his hands together. "You all," He said, pointing a calloused finger at the group of dwarves and hobbit. "Get in the barrels."

The dwarves all groaned loudly in a chorus of disappointment. Amy was sure the last thing they all wanted was to climb back in those wooden death traps, as Bilbo had named them earlier. Bard stood impatiently as not a toe was moved forwards, the dwarves standing with hesitant glares. Fili, being the first to make the connection, threw his head back in a long sigh. He stepped towards the barrel, throwing a quick glance Amy's way before climbing up over the rim and jumping down into the center. He raised his head out and supported his elbows on the wooden edge. "Hurry up," He called glumly. "Waiting won't make it any less pleasant."

Kili was next, followed by Bofur, all repeating the motions Fili had made and clambered into their barrels. Bilbo was last, refusing to move from his spot. He looked at Bard reluctantly, shoulders lowering as he realized his defeat.

"I never read anything about this in the contract." He muttered angrily, hoisting himself into the last barrel. After Bard had double checked to make sure each dwarf was present, confined to a barrel for the second time that day, he made his way over to the fish, which continued to reek. Amy watched in bemusement as he hauled the fish over to the dwarf bearing barrels.

"Wait what d'ya think you're-" She heard Nori exclaim before Bard ripped open the netting and began dumping the fish into the barrel. She did her best to hold back her laughs as Bard filled each barrel to the brim. Scattered groans and protests could be heard, but the bowman only continued to top the barrels with the scaly stink bombs. Amy thought she noticed a small smile cross his lips as he reached Thorin's barrel. As soon as he was finished Bard tossed the empty nets back onto the the fisherman's dock, and used his boot to push off.

Amy, having nothing better to do, circled the barrels. No sign of dwarves or hobbit anywhere. The plan seemed full proof, until she thought about after they made it into the city. She was almost sure that thirteen dwarves popping out of fish-filled barrels would cause quite a scene.

A familiar sigh caused her to stop pacing. Spying a barrel towards the left, she stooped down beside it and rapped her knuckles against the wood. "What's it like in there?"

Fili's irritated voice answered back, hampered by the barrier of fish. "Enjoy this now, Amy." He muttered ruefully. "Enjoy it now."

"Oh trust me, I am." She said through giggles.

Amy stood back up once the gates loomed into view, and ambled over to Bard. His eyes never left the approaching town, and she peered through the fog to get a better look. Twisted wooden walkways and houses, all uneven and different sizes. Multiple towers sprang up, some leaning or crooked. The wooden beams supporting the distorted town were old and rotted, as were most of the houses. Mold or moss never failed to make an appearance, and rotting piles of fish and leaves were scattered amongst similarly conditioned people. It was truly a sight of poverty, and Amy's heart fell when she realized these were the conditions in which Bard had raised his children.

The barge came to a slow stop just infront of the gate, and Amy could feel people's eyes on her. Although the current state of her dress matched that of the other towns people, she was sure people could easily label her as an outsider. In a town of this size everyone must know everyone, and right now, all she knew was Bard and the name of one of his daughters.

"So, won't it raise a few questions when, uh, people see a random girl on your boat?" Amy whispered as she noticed a guard glaring at her from afar. She turned her back to the town self-consciously, and looked up at Bard expectantly.

"Not random." Bard said out of the corner of his mouth. "People will leave well enough alone when they learn that I've simply picked up my niece, Avalynn, for a visit."

Amy nodded. "Avalynn," She echoed. "Not bad."

"Halt!" Called someone from a small dock adjacent to the gate. "Goods inspection. Papers please."

A short, older man walked out from behind a shabby, wooden office. He was decked in layers of old, holed clothing, yet regardless, a smile on his face as he spotted Bard. "Oh, it's you Bard!" He exclaimed.

"Morning Percy." Bard greeted, stepping off the barge. From his coat he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, and handed it to the inspector. Percy grabbed it and strolled over to a rickety desk, "Anything to declare?" He asked as he grabbed a wooden stamp and dipped it in a bowl of black ink.

"Nothing, except that I am cold and ready to be on my way home." Bard said with a small chuckle, he looked over his shoulder at Amy, and gestured for her to stay where she was. She nodded and leaned against the side of the boat, doing her best not to call attention to herself.

"You and me both." Percy said happily as he stamped the paper and held it out to Bard. "All in order." The bowman was about to reach for it when suddenly it was snatched from the inspectors hands. Percy frowned and looked at his now empty fingers, but before anyone could say anything he was shoved aside. In his place stood a smaller, hunched man with an evil smile. A guard flanked him on either side, and he glanced up at Bard with a wicked grin.

"Not so fast."

Bard sighed irritatedly as the man sneered and held the paper up. "Consignment of _empty_ barrels from the Woodland Realm." He read before he tossed it over his shoulder and stepped up, face inches away from Bard's. "But they're not empty, are they Bard?"

"Alfrid-" Bard began before a hand was thrust in his face.

'Alfrid' strolled past him, shaking his head as he looked at the barrels. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman." He grabbed a fish from the nearest barrel and gestured with it to illustrate his point.

"That's not of your business." Bard stated coldly, he took a step forward intimidatingly, but Alfrid dismissed it. "Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

Bard stuffed his hands into his coat, it was obvious he was losing his patience. "Come on Alfrid, have a heart! People need to eat!"

"These fish are illegal!" Alfrid yelled, throwing the fish in his hand over the side. "Dump 'em over the side." He ordered to the guards who had been waiting patiently by a nervous-looking Percy.

The guards grabbed the barrels, tilting them over with ease and letting the fish slide out and into the lake. Amy's blood began to boil, and she heard Bilbo squeak quietly.

"Alfrid times are hard." Bard pleaded, but the man waved him away.

"Not my problem." He said carelessly.

Amy scoffed, and she tramped over to stand beside Bard. "Wrong!" She said angrily, using his own words against him. "It sounds like the Master's problem, which makes it _your_ problem." Bard gave her an impressed look as Alfrid's confidence was lowered. He regarded Amy incredulously, and she gave him her best death-stare.

"How will people react when they hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake?" Bard added, and Alfrid's eyes darted around nervously. "Riots will start, people will rebel, some may even begin to question his authority-"

"Alright! Stop!" Alfrid called to the guards, who placed the barrels back in their original spots. Amy felt relief wash over her, and she glanced over towards the barrels. Luckily, not enough fish had been removed to show any signs of the dwarves, but her eyes widened as she saw a lock of blonde hair poking up from between the fish. She turned back to Bard and Alfrid, who had gone from nervous to intrigued.

"So who is this young lady?" He said contemptuously, looking Amy up and down. "Fish _and_ a girl. Two things that definitely should not be on your barge."

Bard moved in front of her defensively, causing Alfrid to raise an eyebrow, his evil grin returning for the second act.

"She's_ also_ none of your concern."

Alfrid smirked, "Well then, I may as well arrest her for trespassing." He snapped his fingers and the guards surged forwards. "And you for smuggling."

A guard reached for her and she pulled away, only to back into the other who, without hesitation, pinned her arms behind her. She struggled uselessly, and Bard growled. "She's my niece." He said angrily, and he wrenched her free of the guard, placing an arm around her protectively. "Avalynn."

Alfrid frowned and waved the guards away. "You don't have any family Bard, we all remember that wife of yours, those bratty kids. I don't know what you're trying to pull but-"

Bard thrust his arm out, fisting the front of the man's shirt and yanked him upwards. Alfrid gasped as Bard lifted him, eyes widening.

"I believe that your _business_ here has ended." Bard whispered threateningly. He threw Alfrid back, and he landed on his feet clumsily. Alfrid brushed himself off, looking at Bard with disbelief.

"You'll lose the people's favor someday, Bard!" He yelled, turning on his heel and speeding off. The guards followed diligently, and Percy stepped back into view, exhaling deeply.

"Raise the gate!"

Amy closed her eyes as the gate lifted, and the barge surged forward. Bard thanked Percy as they sailed through, and he tipped his head. Once they passed, Amy was able to see the true condition of the town. The few people that she could see were huddled together, wrapped in layers of old, dirty clothing. Many of them looked sick and frail; the men with long beards and women with ratty hair. The children were bundled in rags, and stray dogs scampered through sheds and huts.

Bard maneuvered the barge into a small turnoff, where the boat creaked to a stop. He looked around, before he tipping over one of the barrels. Fish spilled out before Nori tumbled onto the deck. He gasped, eyes wide as he pushed himself up. Bard repeated this with three more barrels, and Bofur, Oin, and Bilbo joined them on the boat. As Bard grabbed the rim of a fourth barrel, Dwalin emerged with a deadly look on his face. Bard backed away with his hands up, and let the rest of the dwarves climb out on their own.

Fish covered the barge as all thirteen dwarves and a hobbit now stood before them. Scales were caught in their hair, and they all glistened with slime. Bard quickly ushered them off the boat, and he slipped a few coins to a nearby fisherman watching them in bewilderment.

"Follow me, keep your heads down. We must hurry." He instructed, grabbing a leather satchel and swinging it over his shoulder. He ducked under a wooden arch into what must have been the marketplace. Wooden stands with baskets of apples and plants, some dirty garments and boots at one to her left. They weaved their way through the throng of people, Bard grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her back in the right direction. The dwarves were definitely noticed, people stopping to stare at the line of small figures snaking between them. Indistinct whispers and murmurs could be heard, but Bard didn't seem to mind. If what Alfrid said was true, Bard must have been a celebrity of sorts.

"Da!" Amy heard over the crowd. Bard stopped and motioned for the dwarves to hide behind a small staircase. A young boy ran towards Bard, maybe about fourteen. His face was pale, harboring a worried expression, and wide eyes shadowed by a mop of messy, brown hair. He was wrapped in a coat similar to Bard's and immediately Amy was able to make the connection. This must have been his son.

"Our house is being watched!" He said, voice panicking. He looked towards Amy and the line of dwarves braced against a wall. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later Bain, Right now we must get them out of sight." He said, meaning the dwarves. Bain nodded, glancing at the company again.

"What should we do?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at a suspicious-looking fisherman. "There are spies posted everywhere!"

Bard shook his head, grimacing. "Not everywhere."

* * *

><p>"You told them to do <em>what!<em>" Amy said in outrage, turning towards Bain with wide eyes.

"It was the only way, Da said to." Bard explained, leading her up a pair of rickety stairs. "They'll be fine." He assured.

"Yes, but they'll also be very angry." Amy added. "An angry dwarf isn't a good dwarf."

Bain huffed, "Yeah, well what's a good dwarf then?" He asked sarcastically, opening a door and ducking into the house. Amy followed him inside, considering his remark. She couldn't find an answer that satisfied her.

"Bain!" Someone exclaimed, and Amy watched curiously as a girl about her age enveloped him in a massive hug. "Where were you? Where's father?" She asked worriedly, before catching sight of Amy behind him. "Who's this?"

Amy stepped forward politely holding out her hand. "I'm Amy, but if anyone asks, it's Avalynn." She introduced herself. The girl smiled, gripping her hand tightly. Amy was slightly surprised by her strength, but the more she thought about it, it was understandable. Her hair was tied behind her in an unruly bun, and her face was fair and soft. A worn vest covered her thin frame, an old skirt fell around her legs.

"Sigrid," She said, "But I don't understand..."

Amy shrugged, releasing Sigrid's hand. "Neither do I, trust me. It's a long story." She explained.

"I love stories! Won't you tell it?" A higher pitched voice said behind her.

Amy jumped forward, startled by the appearance of a younger girl. She looked roughly about seven or eight, clutching a stuffed bear in the crook of her arm. Her facial features matched Sigrid's, and Amy concluded these were Bard's two daughters.

"Tilda, don't be rude." Sigrid scolded lightly. "Introduce yourself."

"But you just said my name." She whined, and Amy laughed. She bent down to Tilda's level and offered her hand again.

"Nice to meet you, Tilda. I'm Amy.

Tilda smiled cheerfully, "Hello Amy!" She said happily before skipping off to hug Bain. Bain scooped her up in his arms, and held her at his side. Her heart warmed at the sight of the three, and she wished she hadn't been an only child herself. When the siblings' exchange was over, Sigrid's face grew serious.

"Bain, father should have been done at the barge an hour ago. Is something wrong?"

As if on cue, Bard stepped through the door. He hung his bag up on a hook nailed to the wall, and opened his arms as his children ran towards him.

"Da!" Tilda cheered, "Where have you been?" Bard smiled as he hoisted Tilda up. She planted a kiss on his forehead and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sigrid came at him from the other side, sighing as she wrapped an arm around him. "Father, I was worried. What's going on?"

Bard handed handed her his coat, and she laid it across a chair opposite him. "I'll explain soon." He looked to Bain, who stood beside Amy. "Go let them in." He instructed. Bain nodded and bounded down a set of stairs. Sigrid frowned, "Let who in?"

To answer her question, Dwalin trudged up the stairs. Water dripped off him, and he muttered under his breath angrily, crossing his arms. He looked at Bard and then to Amy with a scowl. "Not a word of this. Ever."

After him followed Bilbo, then Nori and Balin. Bofur climbed up, wringing the water from his hat. Soon all the dwarves stood in a cold, wet line, awaiting instructions. Bard told them to make themselves at home, pulling out chairs and blankets. Tilda went around, offering dry clothes and towels to everyone. A fire was made, and boots were set before it to dry. Amy settled herself on a small bench, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

Dwarves around her made small conversation, the mood darkened. Thorin was stood by the windowsill, looking between the curtains. Bard sat at a small table, smoking on a pipe as his eyes wandered. Bilbo, she had noticed, sat away from the company, isolating himself behind a wall. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she was to contempt to move. Her head fell against a dusty cushion, and soon she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Amy opened her eyes slowly. She was still in Bard's house, laying on the bench. Her knees were pulled to her chest, and she hummed to herself as she stood, stretching her arms. She took the blanket from around her shoulders and set it down.<p>

Wait. Something was wrong.

She looked around, no dwarves in sight. The boots that had been drying were gone, and Amy began to pace nervously. Something rustled in the next room, and she peered around the wall to see Sigrid folding clothes. She looked up and smiled as Amy approached.

"Where is everyone?"

Sigrid set the coat she was folding down on a counter, "If you mean those dwarves, then I'm not all too sure. My father offered them weapons, but they wouldn't take them." She began, "My best guess is they went to raid the city armory."

Amy nodded. Had they purposefully left her? Did they mean to return? She placed a hand on her forehead, breathing out. Surely the dwarves wouldn't have abandoned her. Would they?

"Did they say if they'd be back?" She asked hopefully, and Sigrid shook her head.

"I don't know. They didn't even say they were leaving."

Amy groaned, turning away. She approached one of the windows and brushed the curtain aside. The city was dark, save few lanterns here and there. She could see shadows of figures moving, but none of them looked like dwarves. A pressure built in her chest, and she breathed deeply, attempting to calm herself. "I have to find them." She whispered.

Sigrid, having heard her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," She said. "I don't think it would be wise to leave, I'm sure they'll be back. They've nowhere else to go."

Amy said nothing. She only watched. "Maybe." She finally muttered. "But if not, I have to find them."

Sigrid watched as Amy made her way to the door, she hesitated, grabbing the handle slowly. "Where's the armory?" She asked quickly.

"Take a left and then two rights."

"Right. Thanks." She opened the door and stepped into the cool night air. Her dress had finally dried, but the fog made it feel as if she had just climbed out of the river minutes ago. She fled down the stairs, past the house and began following Sigrid's instructions.

She turned left, sprinting past a crooked building and over a bridge. Then right, under an overpass and through a small alleyway. She was about to take her second right when suddenly she heard voices. For a moment she thought maybe she'd found the company, but she knew the dwarves wouldn't have been this loud.

Amy flattened herself against a wooden support bean, peeking around the corner. Three guards walked past, laughing and gripping mugs in their hands. She waited for them to stumble past before she continued, making sure she didn't forget to turn right one last time.

She stopped. Looking around as she realized she was in a dead end. Amy stopped her foot irritatedly, this town was like a maze. Maybe Sigrid had messed up the instructions, she'd have to go ask again. Amy began running again but stopped. Hadn't she just passed this house? It all looked the same. She was hopelessly lost with a low chance of being found.

Maybe she'd simply gone in the wrong direction in the first place, or even worse, maybe the dwarves had already left. Her mind began to race. Was she stuck in this poor town? She had no money, no home, no place to go. All she had was the dress she was wearing and a sword that she'd probably never see again.

Suddenly, from out of the shadows, something grabbed her. A hand was placed over her mouth as she tried to scream, and she writhed furiously.

"Amy stop, it's me!"

She froze, and the hand was removed from over her mouth. "Fili?" She said quietly.

"Who else?"

Amy huffed, crossing her arms. She was overjoyed to see him, but she didn't want him to know that. She wanted him to know that she was mad, no, she was furious! "You left me at Bards." She said solemnly and turned to face him, he was dressed in a brown tunic much to large for him. Must be one of Bards, she thought. His hair was a mess, and his braids still needed to be fixed. He looked at her guiltily, before turning away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards. Amy reluctantly followed.

He led her to a small wharf, where she spotted most of the dwarves stood in a line, passing swords and axes to each other. As Fili and Amy approached, the dwarves looked at her with similar expressions, some even avoiding eye contact. The corners of her mouth dropped into a frown.

"Won't get rid of me that easily." She said blandly.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Dwalin stood before her, face furious. "What were you thinking? You could've been seen!" He whispered loudly.

Amy nodded, "I almost was. There are guards everywhere, you lot have to hurry before-"

She froze mid-sentence as a loud clatter of metal echoed through the wharf. Dwalin slapped his forehead with his hand, groaning. He uttered something in dwarvish, and Amy gulped. She turned to Fili, his eyes wide and panicked. "Where are the others?" Amy asked nervously.

"In the armory." Someone whispered back, and all the dwarves looked up towards a small window. Amy figured somehow they must have managed to enter through there. As for the noise, Amy could only guess one of them had knocked something over.

She could here shouting in the distance. Guards most likely. She could see light moving towards them, and feel the rhythmic thump of footsteps shake the boardwalk.

"Run!" Dori yelled, and the dwarves all turned to flee, but the long blade of a sword blocked their path. Amy looked up into the faces of three guards, one of them she recognized from their incident at the gate. They made eye contact, and he sneered before grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Shoulda taken you in from the start." He said maliciously as the rest of the dwarves were dragged behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Definitely need twothree more chapters for DOS, Although I promise the _main_ story will end at or around 30. (I'm thinking about an epilogue chapter(s), but I'll speak more about that towards the end.) So Amy's not really doing good in Laketown. Who knew? Anyways, the reason for two/three more DOS chapters is because I built up this blockade in Amy and Fili's 'relationship' (Yah I know I haven't established it) and I want more time for them to work it out. Plus I wrote this really, really fluffy moment for them that I NEED to put in for the sake of reasons. Who doesn't want a little more Fili/Amy, I mean it couldn't hurt. **

**And can you tell I love Bard's relationship with his kids? I kinda fluffed it up a little, didn't I.**

**Chapter-ly question:**

**Which of Bard's three children do you relate to the most; Bard, Tilda, or Sigrid? Why? **


	20. A Hosbitable Lake

**Okay. Chapter 20. Sorry for anyone who's bothered by me breaking my original 10 chapter for each movie goal. Whoops. Aaaaaaaanyways (I use that word a lot up here don't I?) I definately can squeeze what's left into two more chapters after this, then BotFa will be 23-30 (That won't change.) As you may know, the third move is still pretty recent and not available for purchase yet (At least anywhere I know of, if you know different PLEASE tell me!) which sucks. I saw it on opening day, and I remember most of it, just not the exact dialogue or very specific details. Stay with me here. This however does not matter because, you guessed it, Amy. I want her to have a major impact in the ending *Insert dramatic sounds* so most of it will be changed. I mean, it will still be the same story, but, you know, some people might die, or some people might not die. Who knows. Well I know, but you don't. Or maybe you could guess? Ugh I'll shut up now... Enjoy!**

_**A quick thank you to for always leaving me super helpful reviews. Thanks Karine!**_

* * *

><p>"Get off!" Amy yelled as she was dragged forward. "Get your hands off of me!"<p>

By now, the whole town had been woken. People gathered in the streets to watch as the dwarves were brought before a large building. Lanterns were lit, illuminating the town in an orange glow, and Amy scowled as she was thrown forwards. She landed on her knees, and quickly pushed herself to her feet. The dwarves were doing the same, trying to escape but the guards blocked their path. They held swords and spears at the ready, isolating the company as the townspeople crowded behind them.

She rubbed at where her shoulder had been grabbed, looking around. Thorin stood still, looking towards the massive building. It dwarfed all the other shabby town fixtures; Three floors, a balcony, pillars on each side. She guessed they'd been brought to the town's highest authority, the Master, she'd heard Alfrid say.

Speak of the devil, she thought, as the doors were opened and two men bristled out.

"What is the meaning of this!" The larger of the two shouted, stepping into the torchlight. He shrugged on a fur coat that only added to his bulk. Thinning, ginger hair was combed over a poorly hidden bald head, and he wiggled a thin mustache between his fingers absentmindedly. Behind him, stood Alfrid, hiding in the shadows. Amy's face grew hot as she remembered what he'd said to Bard, how he'd shown no remorse for the suffering of Laketown's poor residents.

A guard from the middle of the blockade stepped forward, pushing aside Bifur and Ori. "Master," He called to the fat man, proudly. "We caught 'em stealing weapons from the armory!"

The Master's eyes narrowed, creating folds in his pale skin. "Ah," He exclaimed loudly. "Enemies of the state!" A pudgy finger was held up in Thorin's direction as the Master stepped forwards. Alfrid followed behind him like an obedient dog, grinning widely.

"A couple of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." He added deviously.

Dwalin stepped forwards, his face contorted in rage. His boots made the ground shudder as he approached the Master, who cowered backwards.

"Hold your tongue!" He yelled, causing the town to quiet. The people's whispering quieted, and even the guards took a step back.

"You do not know to whom you speak! This is no common criminal!" He spat defensively. He grabbed Thorin and pulled him forwards, the company leader nodded appreciatively. "This is Thorin! Son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

The murmuring started up again, louder and faster. Amy heard people mention a prophecy, something about a great treasure if her ears were not betraying her. The Master's eyes widened, and he regarded Thorin with a surprised expression.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said at last, "We have come to reclaim our homeland."

Alfrid's smile dropped as he spotted Amy in the midst of the dwarves. She wiggled her eyebrows as his face scrunched up in anger, yet he remained in the Master's shadow.

"I remember this town in the great days of old." Thorin began, "Boats filled the harbors, gardens filled with the finest plants, families lived in happiness."

Amy watched as people began to nod in remembrance, and even one of the guards smiled briefly. She watched Thorin as he spoke of restoring the town, her previous suspicison of him fading.

"I would see those days return! I would relight the forges of Erebor and have wealth and riches flow once more!" He yelled finally, the crowd erupting in cheers. Amy smiled and watched as the Master scratched his chin in consideration.

Someone began pushing their way through the throng. Amy turned as Bard burst through, glowering. He scowled as Thorin turned towards him, the dwarf's excitement replaced with a glare.

"Death!" He called grimly. "That is what you will bring upon us."

Amy frowned as the cheers died out. The guards attempted to push Bard back, but he evaded their grasp and stepped closer to Thorin. "Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all!"

Thorin merely scoffed, turning away. "You can listen to this naysayer." He said coldly, and Bard exhaled impatiently. "But if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain." Thorin threw up his hands, "We will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

This time the crowd roared, applauding loudly. The dwarves joined in, raising their fists happily. Thorin smiled, watching as Bard's face grew frantic.

"How can we trust you!?"

Amy groaned as Alfrid finally emerged from behind the Master, and another finger was pointed at Thorin. The dwarf glared at him as the cheers were stopped a second time.

"We don't know anything about you. How do we know you'll keep your word? Who can vouch for you!"

Amy sighed, another time she would be saving Thorin's rear. She stepped forward, much to Alfrid's displeasure.

"I can." She said loudly, and the dwarves looked at her in surprise. Glancing back towards a startled Bilbo, she gestured with a tilt of her head for him to do the same.

"Uh, yes, I can as well." Bilbo added, moving beside her. Together they faced the Master, who looked down upon them curiously.

"We have traveled with these dwarves, through many great dangers. I trust them with my own life." Amy announced, Bilbo nodding.

"If Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, he will keep it." The hobbit finished, and Thorin looked towards them in silent thanks. They stepped back to their place with the rest of the company.

Amy felt a hand grip hers. She ignored it, knowing it was Fili's. He had still left her at Bard's; No notice, no warning, nothing. It was only by slight chance that she'd found them again, and she was not about to let it go. The hand dropped, and she remained motionless, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Fili frown and turn his head slightly. Part of her wanted to reach back and hold him against her, to forgive him. Yet she knew she couldn't, this wasn't something she could forget. Not yet, anyways.

"Wait!" Bard called again, "You must listen! Have you forgotten Dale? Those who died in the fire storm that day?"

"No!" Someone shouted from the crowd, and others joined in. Amy rolled her eyes, this town was like a child who couldn't make up its mind.

This time the Master saved them. He held up his hands hastily, gesturing for the people to quiet.

"Let us not be quick to lay blame! Let's not forget it was Girion who failed to kill the beast!"

Amy dared to look at Bard. His shoulders were taught, fists clenched by his sides. The bowman's chest rose and fell rapidly, in sync with the slight twitching of his left eye. Her mind flooded with questions; Why was Bard so against the taking back of Erebor? If they were successful then wealth would be bestowed upon them all, Laketown would prosper. At least, that was Amy's understanding of what Thorin had said. She'd even vouched for him. Surely Thorin would keep his word. If what he had described was true, then there was plenty in that mountain for all to share.

But what if Thorin didn't want to share?

She grimaced as the thought wormed its way inside her mind. There was the possibility that Thorin would change his mind, that he would claim all the riches for himself and be consumed by his greed. The battle between doubt and hope waged on in her head as said greedy dwarf turned back towards the Master.

"I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake." He called. "Would you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

The Master stood with an unreadable expression, eyes tracing Thorin. Amy's breath caught in her throat, and she crossed her fingers behind her back. She doubted the same superstitions were held here, but it still felt necessary.

The Master's lip curled into a smirk, looking around at the townspeople. They shuffled nervously, and Amy wished this had come to be a more private affair. While it did certainly add the to the dramatic essence of their quest, having the fate of their journey decided in front of the entire town was nerve racking none the less.

"I say unto you," He began, pausing as Thorin inclined his head higher.

"Welcome!" The Master bellowed, throwing his arms up giddily. "Welcome! And thrice welcome!"

The town applauded, and the guards backed down. Alfrid stepped back into the shadows, and Amy watched as Bard stormed off with a downcast expression. Dwarves hugged each other in celebration, and Bilbo nudged her arm. Amy offered him a smile, but she knew someone else's eyes were on her.

* * *

><p>Amy sat uncomfortably in a small, cushion-less seat. A glorified stool if someone had asked her opinion. The warmth of a fire surrounded her, but it did little to comfort. The sound of laughter, and cheery conversation wove through her ears, yet it wasn't as enlightening as she should've found it. Beside her sat Bilbo, and on her other side, Bofur. Though they weren't plagued by the same discomfort and emptiness she felt. She played with her hands absentmindedly, cracking her knuckles and massaging her palms. They rested atop the skirt of her new dress, provided by a more than willing Sigrid less than an hour ago. It was nice, similar to her old one which had been deemed unfit to wear to such an event. Her hair shrouded her face in a brown curtain as she looked down. It wasn't until now that she realized it had reverted back into its natural curly mess. The scrapes and cuts she had received from the company's ventures had faded to light scars with only a couple bruises scattered here and there.<p>

"Amy are you alright?" Someone asked, and she nodded the question away. In truth she did physically feel alright, she was warm, well clothed, in the middle of a happy environment. Amy knew she should be thankful that she wasn't still bound to that prison in Mirkwood, or confined to a barrel. Yet when she brought herself to count the positives the negatives pushed themselves to the front of the line. The ever-present nagging of not fitting in, the sense that she didn't belong, the feeling of not being wanted, the sudden bump in her 'relationship', if you could call it that, with Fili.

A bowl was set in front of her, and she looked up. A spoon was then laid beside it, and she lifted it. Twirling it between her fingers, she watched as the dwarves around her dug in happily. Having had no time for a proper meal in the last few days, Thorin's company was more than willing to accept an invitation to dine with the Master in Laketown's halls. After meals had been distributed, large goblets were placed around the table, filled with a dark, brownish liquid. She remembered the tantalizing taste of the elven wine, the sweet and bitterness that danced on her tongue. However, the drink she'd been given now was no worthy companion to the delicacy at Rivendell. It was bland, sour tasting. She recognized it as ale, and grimaced as she took her first and final sip.

Around her, the dwarves seemed contempt. Bofur had yet to put his drink down, and she noticed Thorin taking regular bites of his food. Usually their leader ate scarcely, seemingly distracted or in deep thought, but she watched as he made sufficient conversation with Dwalin and Gloin. The other end of the table however, put their small-talk to shame. Bursts of laughter and hearty shouting reached her left ear, and she glanced towards the rowdy group thoughtfully. Kili was flinging food at a sniggering Nori, who had his arm draped over Ori's shoulder. She knew the scribe to be timid and short spoken, but she watched as even he joined in on the fun.

Suddenly her eyes landed on Fili. He was watching her curiously with his chin propped up on his arm. Amy flinched, nearly spilling her drink. She willed herself to look away, but she was transfixed by the calm yet confused perplexity across his facial features. _'Look at me.'_ His eyes seemed to say from across the table, and she was held captive in his stare. Fili quickly mouthed an apology, his face imploring her to find forgiveness.

Amy just stared back. She racked her brain for a response, a hand signal, a facial expression. Nothing. She didn't know what to do, what to say, how to feel. She simply sat, looking back at him until he was finally distracted by Kili. When she turned back, she found her meager meal was cold and her ale had been stolen by Bofur. Neither things damped her already drenched mood, she was happy to see Bofur enjoying himself, and she'd lost her appetite as soon as she'd learned the main course was fish stew.

She still hadn't said anything by the time dinner was finished. Plates and goblets were removed, and the Master retired to wherever the Master of a town would sleep. A guard led the company into a small hallway, lit with torches hung on the walls. Dwarves filtered into the few rooms assigned, separating into pairs and trios of brothers.

Amy swiftly ducked into a room closest to the end of the hall, and grimaced as her eyes fell upon two beds. They were parallel to each other, pressed far against opposing walls. A dusty quilt covered each one, and she made her way for the one farthest from the door. Its framework was crooked and looked as if it might collapse at any second, but it was better than nothing.

She kicked off her boots, and lowered herself to sit on the edge. A knock on the door startled her, and she looked up to see Bilbo stick his head in nervously.

"Sorry to bother you, but, um, the dwarves took up all the other rooms..." He explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Amy laughed, slightly amused by his flushed face. "Go ahead." She gestured to the second bed. "Don't know how you'd get any sleep with those dwarves around."

Bilbo sighed exasperatedly as he sat down on other bed. "I'll never understand how they don't wake each other up with that blasted snoring."

Amy shrugged lightly as she climbed under the faded blanket. A cloud of dust exploded around her as her head hit the pillow, and she coughed in surprise, fanning it away with her hand. Bilbo chuckled as he did the same, muttering something about Laketown's 'wonderful hospitality.'

"So what's happened between you and Fili then? You couldn't take your eyes off each other tonight." Bilbo prompted. The hobbit rolled on his side to face her, and she did the same. "I thought you two were...?" He stopped as she groaned irritatedly.

"That's exactly it." She said. "I don't even understand it myself."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, tucking the blanket around his shoulder. They both shifted uncomfortably, and Amy wondered if his bed felt as lumpy as hers.

"Ever since Mirkwood, something's been different." She explained. "Thorin's been more reclusive than usual, and everything just feels tense."

"I see." He yawned.

"I mean," She continued. "Why not provide a little 'heads up' before you go and ditch me to steal weapons."

Bilbo frowned, sitting up. "Is that what this is about?"

Amy copied him and also pushed herself up, she turned towards him and leaned on her elbow. "Of course! You all abandoned me. If you hadn't gotten caught by the guards you'd have been off to the Lonely Mountain by now." Her words were laced with distress, and she bit her lip.

Bilbo shook his head, "No one wanted to leave you Amy." He said sincerely. "It was Thorin, he demanded we do so."

She opened her mouth to retort but Bilbo interrupted. "No, Fili wasn't too excited. I'm surprised they didn't wake you with the shouting match they had. I'm even more surprised he didn't run off to find you again."

His words hit her like a punch in the gut. Amy settled back against the pillow, staring up at the stained ceiling. Her head spun, and she felt like her insides were being forced up her throat.

"Well that was..." she paused, looking for the right word. "Unexpected."

"I suppose. I know just about as much of these dwarves as you do, but I know they mean well." Bilbo finally said before he blew out the candle on his bedside table. The hobbit's side of the room darkened, and Amy reached to do the same for hers.

"But then what does Thorin mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. I'll definately say we have two more chapters left. I'm not even going to apologize for the delays anymore because you already know how sorry I am. Anyways (see I did it again) I'm slowly mending Fili and Amy, so don't worry. <strong>

**Chapterly question:**

**What do you think would've happened if the Master had listened to Bard?**


	21. Stay With Me

**GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! (Suddenly Dr. Farnsworth.) I spent a whole day I should have spent studying for exams making a Youtube playlist! Why is this Youtube playlist so special you may ask? Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's basically what I needed from BotFA in little clips! It took so long, but I now have a reference to write the next part of the story. But I disclaim: It's not mine, and never will be, but at least I can use it to better this story!**

**On account of it being Valentines Day, I've done something special for you all in this chapter! Have some fluff, it's on the house for you guys.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Amy! Bilbo!"<p>

Amy stirred, peeking her head out from the blanket she'd cocooned around herself. Cold air nipped at her nose, and she pulled the quilt back over her face.

"Five more minutes." She groaned, allowing her eyes to close again. She brought her knees to her chest, and sighed happily as her entire body was enveloped in a comforting warmth. She felt content, forgetting the impending struggles of the dwarven quest for even just a few moments was, in its own way, relaxing. Although her serenity was cut short as her blanket was tugged away, taking the coziness with it.

"In five minutes we'll be off for Erebor, get on your boots and meet us outside."

She opened one eye slowly to see Nori smirking at her before he disappeared into the hall, chuckling lightly. Her head rose from the cushion reluctantly, and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Feet dangling off the creaking wooden frame, she scanned the other bed's tangled mess of sheets for the hobbit. A large, hairy toe made itself known, and she followed it to a small lump that she could easily have mistook for a displaced pillow.

Lifting herself off the bed, she gritted her teeth as the floor froze the soles of her feet. Amy made her way over to sleeping hobbit and attempted to rouse him. She shook the snoring mound lightly, grinning as she heard a startled snort, muffled by the woolen layers.

"Ten more minutes." The hobbit yawned groggily. Amy smiled and rolled her eyes as she went to grab her boots as Nori had instructed.

"Come on Bilbo," She encouraged, evoking a low whine. "It's time to leave."

The leather laces of her boots were tied tightly, and she ran a hand through her hair to calm any pillow-induced mess. The hobbit stirred, shifting positions. She knew he must be awake by now, but not willing to move.

As soon as she'd headed for the door, Bilbo's head snaked its way from beneath the covers. His hair was disheveled, and vest wrinkled. He clambered out, brushing himself off, and Amy laughed as he looked at her through half-lidded eyes.

"I don't see why a few more minutes would've hurt." He muttered, following her out the door. Amy strode through the hall gingerly, looking to see if any dwarves still remained. Bilbo merely shrugged, yawning and stretching his arms as he trudged into the main room. Amy moved a hand to cover her nose as they passed by the messy dinner tables. Unlike their brief stay in Rivendell, no effort was made to tidy after the company. Bowls half-filled with soup sat unattended and empty goblets abandoned. Amy chuckled as she spotted a boot sticking out from an upturned chair, poor fellow must've had too much last night.

They passed through the entrance way, and a guard posted on the outside pointed to their left. People had begun gathering around a large dock, blocking Amy's view of what was undoubtedly the company preparing to leave.

"Come on," She urged, and they took off down the steps and ran towards the crowd. Once there, they wove their way between townsfolk, issuing apologies as they stepped on toes and bumped into sides. They emerged finally and were met with the smiling faces of company members, basking in Laketown's admiration. They were fitted with new armor, though not as shiny or intricately designed as their original bearings. A skiff boat was docked behind them, bobbing impatiently in the water. Packs had been thrown in, now bulging with supplies and rations.

"Glad you two decided to join us." Dori said, crossing his arms, while Dwalin beckoned them forward. They readily joined the company, hands clapping them on their backs in welcome. Bilbo was handed a blue, fur-lined coat which he accepted graciously, and Amy a similarly-colored vest. She slipped into it with ease, admiring its higher neckline. Sigrid's dress fit nicely, but it did little to keep her shoulders warm. Though the sun was on the rise, a chilling wind ripped through the air, teasing at the edges of their clothes and slapping against their faces.

"Wait, where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked, his question answered with impatient shrugs. Amy frowned, turning her head to count the dwarves: Thorin was brooding by the bow, Balin eying him carefully. Dwalin stood between Dori and Nori, Ori behind them fiddling with his scarf. Gloin and Oin were to her left, and Bifur and Bombur to her right. Kili leaned against a wooden beam quietly, which Amy found slightly unnerving, and Fili was watching him intently.

Immediately she forgot about the missing dwarf, and rushed towards the prince blindly. She narrowly avoided colliding with a guard, skidding to a halt before her face slammed into his back. Clearing her throat impatiently, the guard turned and stepped aside in an irritated manner.

Fili barely had time to turn his head before she engulfed him in a massive embrace. She coiled her arms around him, minding his armor, and buried her face in his neck. The dwarf was stunned momentarily before he did the same, cupping the back of her head with his hand, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo told me what really happened. I shouldn't have blamed you- I wasn't thinking!" She whispered, on the verge of tears. Fili said nothing, only rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, squeezing her eyes shut. In his arms, she felt safe. Like there was nothing in the world that could move her. People were probably watching, and she knew Thorin could see, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, the only thing that she cared about right now was him.

Much to Amy's surprise, Fili pulled away. She pouted faintly, before he replaced his hands around her waist and drew her close. He looked up at her, smiling profusely.

"Amy, I l-" He began, but a violent coughing interrupted him. They both turned to see Kili, doubled over with a hand clutching his chest.

"Kili?" Fili called, rushing towards him. Amy slunk back in disappointment, she knew what he'd been about to say, but the moment was ruined. She watched despondently as Fili knelt beside his brother, thumping him on the back. As Kili's coughing lessened, she was able to get a better look at his face. His skin was pale, almost greenish, except for the red flush over his cheeks. The younger dwarf shuttered violently as Fili helped him stand.

"I'm fine!" He insisted, pushing Fili away once he was back on his feet. Fili backed away slowly, brows knitted together, watching as Kili supported himself against a wall. Amy's gaze fell to his knee, the crude bandage Fili had made was stained a filthy black. Kili noticed her prying, and placed a hand to shield his wound. Amy's eyes narrowed and she turned away begrudgingly.

"Come on you lot, we're almost off!" Shouted Balin from the ship's bow. Amy watched as the dwarves began filing onto the skiff, all decked in shining breastplates and shoulder pads. Thorin stood off to the side, a red cape clasped around his shoulders. He watched as each dwarf boarded the skiff, granting them admittance with a slight nod. Behind him, a line of guards passed forth swords and mattocks which Dwalin intercepted and stored by the stern. Above them, the Master of Laketown surveyed their dispatch from a high platform, bellowing a droning speech which Amy paid no attention. The townspeople gathered around, kept back by armed guards.

When it was Amy's turn to board, she passed Thorin, who hesitantly tilted his head. She jumped down onto the boat, maneuvering herself out of the dwarves' way. Surprisingly, the skiff had plenty room for a company of fifteen, but Amy still had to duck as a spear was spun over her head. She directed herself to the stern, bracing herself against the boat's rail.

"Riveting, isn't it?" Bilbo said, albeit rather darkly. His face hardened as he stared out at the open water, watching as a small flock of birds passed in the distance.

"Quite." She agreed, staring ahead. The Lonely Mountain was just across the lake, now large enough for them to admire without straining their eyes. Balin had estimated they'd reach the other side by noon, and then the rest of the way was on foot. "It seems like our journey is almost at its end."

Bilbo nodded. "Though the adventure has just begun."

After a moment of silence, the hobbit turned towards her with a serious expression.

"Are you as terrified as I am?"

Amy gave a shaky laugh, "Possibly more."

She felt a familiar hand grabbed hers, and smiled, this time returning the gesture. Fili stepped into view, nodding to Bilbo and lacing his fingers between Amy's. The three stood quietly, almost uncomfortably, as they thought of what lay ahead of them. Amy had only just begun to grasp the existence of dragons, let alone the fact that she was apart of a company embarking to destroy one. She squeezed Fili's hand as her mind thought of every possible scenario that could play out upon entering Erebor. Smaug could be waiting for them, and ambush them using the element of surprise. They could defeat Smaug, but by the cost of losing a company member, or even more. Her mind had already conceived her own funeral by the time Bilbo pointed back to the dock.

"That doesn't look too good."

She turned in the direction he meant, frowning as she spotted Thorin and Kili arguing. Kili's pale face a disappointed frown as Thorin kept from boarding the boat. Fili's became visually distressed as he watched his brother limp away, followed by Oin. "What- Kili? Thorin!" He failed to form a coherent sentence as he stomped to the other side of the skiff, shoving aside dwarves who stood in his path. By now the entire company watched in awkward silence as Fili shouted.

Amy began to panic as Fili clambered out of the boat, Thorin attempting to pull him back. Fili resisted, breaking free of his grasp. With one final utterance, Fili walked away from the boat, away from Amy. She frowned as he gave her an apologetic look, placing a concerned hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What do you thinks gotten into them? Amy? Amy wait!" Bilbo turned to her, but she was gone, already racing back towards the dock. She stopped at Bilbo's call, about to climb out.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled before hoisting herself up, Thorin making no move to stop her. Bilbo moved to the edge of the boat, looking up as she crouched on the edge. The hobbit gave her a look of desperation, one that screamed _oh-dear-god-please-don't-leave-me-with-these-dwarves_.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as if she were mad.

Amy offered him a sad smile. "I can provide them with more assistance than I can against a dragon."

Sighing, Bilbo nodded. He made his best attempt to smile, but all he could manage was a feeble grin. "Right." He paused. "Just promise that you'll make it back in time to smite Smaug." He asked, only partially joking.

She gave him a weak laugh as the boat pulled away. "Promise."

"Amy? What are you doing!" Fili called as she stood up. She gave him a grim smile as she walked towards them. Oin acknowledged her with a nod, turning back to a fussing Kili. Fili looked at her in surprise, taking a step forward to meet her.

"You could have gone with them." He said, but she shook her head.

"And fight a dragon?" She nearly laughed, the thought was absurd. "We all know Thorin is getting tired of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yah! Amy and Fili for a few more chapters! Next chapter we take a look under those bandages. Sorry Kili, but I'm not letting you off easy! And for those of you who might think I'm implying that Bilbo has feelings for Amy, I'm not. I'm just trying to establish a friendship between 'outsiders' if you will. If you still want to think that he's got the goods for Amy, (I'm sorry but I had to put it that way) go ahead, just know it's not my intention.<strong>

_**Have any of you guys seen The Almighty Johnsons? Gunned season 1 in two days, and honestly surprised. Didn't expect to like it. Also didn't expect to see that much of Dean O'Gorman. (But I'm not complaining)**_

**Chapterly question:**

**If you could spend valentines day with a member from the company, who would it be and why? You all know who I'd choose.  
><strong>


	22. Your Arms Are My Shield

**Oh yes, chapter time. I'm borderline ecstatic to write this, I've had to work on a historical paper on Alfred Nobel and let me tell you that this is ****_so_**** much better than about some old Swedish dude. This story is like a fun vacation compared to that.** **But let's get down to it! Last chapter containing the events from DOS, and then we'll be on to BotFa. (I think I've already mentioned how excited I am)  
><strong>

**I know I'm not giving Amy the best time, and I've seen some of you mention it in the reviews. (_Which I am SO THANKFUL for, I love you guys.) _But come on, Middle Earth isn't exactly a Disney fairytale. It's more like the old wacked up version that you hear about later in life. You guys know what I'm talking about. ****I'd still choose Middle Earth over real life anyways though.  
><strong>

_**Beware the Kili!Whump and the Extremelyalmostoverprotective!Fili  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Amy watched as Kili's breathing grew ragged. The young dwarf's eyes struggled to focus, and they searched rapidly. Fili gripped his brother's shoulders, calling his name.<p>

"Kili? Kili! Focus- Listen to me! Kili!"

Kili didn't answer. Instead, he leaned forward, chin falling against his chest. The dwarf slumped forwards, much to the dismay of Gloin and Fili. They grabbed his arms to keep him from falling, Fili weaving his arm under Kili's shoulders.

"Kili!"

Amy looked over her shoulder. The boat was too far, already passing out of sight. Kili needed help, fast, and she doubted any of these people would offer any. She placed a hand on Fili's shoulder, willing him to look at her. He glanced her way briefly, eyes searching for something.

"We should go to Bard's house." She suggested calmly, doing her best not to become overwhelmed. Fili looked down, brows knitted together.

"There aren't any yards around here, lass." Oin called while searching through a small pouch. Amy took a deep breath, turning to address Fili more than the healer. The blonde dwarf looked to her reluctantly, but she knew he was desperate. They were all desperate, and Amy knew there weren't any other options. The people had begun to disperse, shoving past them, ignorant to Kili's condition. The Master had too fled the scene, surrounded by a circle of guards that shooed away anyone who stepped near.

"Fili," She pleaded. "He can help us!"

Kili let loose a low groan, and Fili cringed as his brother's eyes move rapidly beneath their lids.

"How can you be so sure? You don't even know him."

Amy sighed, "I know enough to tell that he's a good person!" She argued, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

After a moment of hesitation, Fili nodded slowly. "I do."

She smiled earnestly. "Do you remember the way?"

"The way to where?"

Amy startled forward, placing a hand on her chest. She spun around, eyes widening as Bofur stood with eager eyes.

"Did you miss the boat as well?" He asked innocently, glancing up at her curiously. Amy raised an eyebrow, looking down at his boots. They matched the ones she'd seen this morning, and she nearly slapped her forehead.

"Have a bit too much last night?" She asked sardonically. Obviously it was more than true. Her mind wandered back to her father's drunken shenanigans, and she shivered slightly.

"Never turn down the opportunity." He shrugged as his lips tugged into a sly smile. Amy grimaced as he stared down the canal at the disappearing boat, disappointment flush across his features.

A second strangled moan led her back to the situation at hand, and she spun back around. Fili was removing Kili's armor, shifting so that he supported most of his weight. Bofur gasped as he looked beyond Amy, pushing passed her hastily.

"It's poison." Oin declared as Bofur demanded an explanation, and Fili's eyes were wider than ever.

"But how?" He stammered as the healer crossed his arms.

Four pairs of eyes drifted the Kili's knee, watching as a drop of black blood spattered onto the dock. Amy held her breath as Oin tugged at the bandage. Kili whimpered at the touch, and Fili looked away. His knee was a mass of blackened skin, blood seeping steadily from the puncture wound. Amy covered her mouth with her hand, fighting the wave of nausea that built in her stomach. Fili cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

"We've got to go to Bard's." Amy repeated, her voice shaking. This time, Fili showed no hesitance, bracing his brother against his side. Bofur pointed to his left, "It's down that way, past the canal." He explained, and they took off. Fili grunted as he dragged Kili along, wearing a look of pure determination. Amy noted how ironic their circumstance was: They'd just detoured from a quest to slay a dragon, only to end up on the verge of losing someone to sickness. Luck was definately far from being on their side.

"Turn here!" Instructed Bofur as they skidded through a small alleyway. Fili sputtered a shallow breath, Kili beginning to weigh him down. Amy offered an arm, insisting she take his other side. Fili nodded, panting as Amy wrapped Kili's other arm around her shoulder. Kili's head rolled limply, muttering something incoherently.

"Mahal's beard, Kili, hold on." Fili wheezed, and Amy decided not to question it. Stranger things had been said.

"There!" Amy pointed as she recognized the staircase. She adjusted Kili's arm, gripping his hand with hers so that they could carry him easily up the steps. Bofur ran ahead, pounding on the door with his fist, calling for Bard. The slow screech of the door hinges was like music to her ears, and she sighed in relief as Bard emerged.

He blinked as his eyes settled on them, mouth pressed into a thin line. Amy grimaced as he regarded her coldly, eyes narrowing.

"No." He said flatly, and attempted to shut the door. "I'm done with dwarves, go away."

Amy surged forward, jamming her toe in the door. "Wait!" She begged, looking at him imploringly. "Please, Kili's sick." She gestured for Fili to step forward, and the dwarf in question was brought before the bowman. Kili, as if knowing that all eyes were on him, made an effort to lift his head. He mewled weakly before going limp once more, causing Fili to let loose a panicked groan.

Bard's eyes softened as he observed the ailed dwarf, watching attentively as Fili struggled to keep him upright.

"Fine." He said at last, before turning over his shoulder. "Sigrid, clear the table!"

"Thank you so much, Master Bard." Fili breathed. They stepped back and allowed the door to swing open, and bustled inside.

"You can lay him there." Bard instructed, pointing to a wooden table at the back of the room. Sigrid and Tilda were busy removing bowls and plates, stacking them on counter tops instead. Bain stood behind his father, watching gravely. Bofur took Kili's other side from her, and together, he and Fili slowly raised Kili up on to the table. The dwarf was oblivious, squeezing his eyes shut through the entire process. He squirmed restlessly, and Fili rushed to his side.

"Amy?" Sigrid said, both surprised and confused. "What's going on? What happened?"

Amy turned to Bard's daughter with a wry smile. "Oh just, you know... Poison..." She muttered awkwardly, crossing her arms. Sigrid gasped, looking from her to the huddle of dwarves by the table.

"How did this happen?" Bard asked, coming up from behind Sigrid. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and Sigrid covered her mouth with her hand.

Amy took a slow breath, glancing back to the table of dwarves. "Orc arrow. Oin believes it was poisoned, and I'd take his word over anyone else's."

"Why did he not mention this before?"

She shrugged, "He's a dwarf. If you haven't noticed, they're quite stubborn."

* * *

><p>Kili's moans soon became strangled sobs as night fell. Amy slumped back in a chair, watching Fili and Oin do their best to comfort him. The healer had a wet rag pressed against the squirming dwarf's forehead, furious that he could do nothing else against the poison. Fili was no better, bags formed under his eyes as he scrutinized his brother. He'd given up on trying to reassure Kili, resulting to griping his arm firmly in effort to hold him down.<p>

Bofur and Bard were sat near the edge of the room, pipes out and smoke curling around the edges of their noses. She couldn't help but notice Bofur's frequent worried glances towards Kili, and Amy wished hopelessly there was something else they could do.

"Confound it Oin! Are you sure there is nothing?" Fili burst out as Kili gave an exceptionally loud wail. The healer sighed, throwing his hands up.

"Nothing that I have can treat this, lad!" He said in an equally desperate tone. "I'm plum out of the herbs I need, and even they wouldn't do much against this."

The young prince looked about ready to start pulling his hair out, while Bofur jumped from his seat. "There's got to be something! Anything!"

"Nothing that I could find here."

At this point Amy piped up from her spot, "Well that must mean there is something."

Oin nodded grimly. "Aye, 'tis called kingsfoil. Though I severely doubt you would find it anywhere in Laketown, men have no common uses for it."

The room silenced, interrupted only by Kili. Bard stuffed his pipe back into his coat, his eyes settling on the healer.

"Kingsfoil you say?" He asked quietly, causing them to face his way. "That's a weed."

Oin tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "Aye." He affirmed suspiciously.

"You could find that near any pig pen. It's their feed."

Upon hearing this, Bofur's face turned ecstatic. The dwarf ran for the door, stopping only to snatch his hat from the counter.

"Don't move! I'll be back soon!" He shouted, footsteps already fading.

Fili and Oin began tending to Kili once more, the dwarves moving with a new motivation. Fili, despite his weariness, gave a small, hopeful smile.

Sigrid stepped in to deliver a clean washcloth, along with a bowl of fresh water. Tilda trailed behind her, looking up at Amy and the dwarves. She still clutched in her arms the stuffed bear, one arm wrapped around it while the other grabbed at Sigrid's dress.

Bain had taken to standing in the corner, receding into himself. He would give his father or sisters an occasional glance, but kept his eyes mainly directed at Kili. Amy wished she and the small band of dwarves weren't such a burden, but Bard didn't seem to mind. While Kili's insistent moans were distracting, he busied himself around his kitchen. She watched as he moved a bowl from one counter to the other for the third time, it was obvious he wasn't doing the best job at keeping himself occupied, but whenever he stopped his eyes would wander off and immerse himself in deep thought.

She wished desperately to ask him why he'd stood against Thorin before the master, but she knew it wouldn't be a wise choice. Bard had already allowed them back into his home after going against his wishes, and Amy didn't want to wear her welcome out any more than she already had.

Meanwhile, Oin and Fili had begun to bicker.

"Fili, lad, get some rest, I can manage him myself." The healer insisted.

Fili shook his head resiliently, "He is my brother, I must help him."

"And he'll still be your brother after a well deserved rest, now shoo!" Oin ceased Fili's further arguing, pushing the dwarf away from the table. Fili stopped resisting, allowing Oin to drag him to an empty chair. He plopped down, defeated, and rested his head on his arm

Amy smiled to herself as Fili sunk into the large armchair, nearly twice the size of a dwarf sized chair. His eyes drifted closed, taking a deep breath.

Without thinking, Amy stood from her seat. Traipsing past Bard and Oin, she quietly sat beside him. Fili smiled, eyes still closed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Fili hummed contently, pressing his side up against her. Amy closed her eyes as she felt his warmth drift to her.

* * *

><p>Amy woke to the sound of screaming. She jolted in her chair, nearly banging her forehead on Fili's chin. They quickly untangled themselves and watched questioningly as Sigrid burst through the door. She slammed it shut, pressing her back against it as her chest heaved.<p>

"Sigrid what's wrong?" Bain called, running into the room. He grabbed a kitchen knife off the counter, holding it infront of him.

Sigrid opened her mouth, but another scream ripped from her throat as the door flew open. Sigrid fell forward, grabbing a hold of Tilda as an orc flung itself into the room.

Amy dove to the side as the orc lunged for her, crawling under the table. She yanked Sigrid and Tilda down, barricading them with a fallen chair. She looked to make sure they were unharmed before she slid back into the fray. More orcs barreled in through the door, another crashing through the roof. Without hesitation she reached for the stack of plates that had just been cleaned, tossing them towards the intruders.

They orcs snarled, cackling evilly as they closed in on them. Tilda and Sigrid both screamed as an orc dropped to its hands, heading for them.

"Amy look out!" Fili called as the orc instead went for her ankle. She screamed, twisting and dropping the stack of dishes atop its head. The plates shattered over its scarred face, causing it to slump to the floor. Amy quickly yanked her leg free and smashed her heel into its nose for good measure. Oin came up behind her, stabbing the pointed side of his ear trumpet into an orc's eye.

Kili screamed behind them, and she heard loud thump of something hitting the floor. Fili yelled as he threw himself at one of the less armed orcs, grunting as they tumbled backwards.

In front of them, Bain slashed wildly with his knife, catching an orc in the throat. He kicked it to the side, but it was soon replaced with another, who knocked the knife from his hand. It skidded across the floor, Bain following as he was pushed aside.

Amy panted breathlessly, there were too many. Whenever an orc was cut down, a new one would take its place. She looked at her empty hands, the dishes were shattered, the furniture demolished, she had nothing to use. Fili was pinned under the orc he'd just killed, Bain was across the room scrambling for purchase against the shards of broken plates, Kili had disappeared from the table, and Bard was nowhere to be seen.

She yelped as an orc flipped the table onto its side, and Tilda and Sigrid's screams renewed themselves. She ducked out of the way as a jagged knife sailed towards her, embedding itself in the wall. Wood splinters pricked her face as an the furniture was smashed, and she rolled over to avoid the falling planks from the roof.

Suddenly Amy felt a hand on her shoulder, and she was pulled to her feet. Her eyes widened as Legolas appeared from behind her, brandishing two long knives. He leapt in front of her, slashing through the remaining orcs. She watched in amazement as Legolas effortlessly cut through multiple orcs in a matter of seconds, hands twirling his knives like simple batons.

Behind her, the door was was thrown open. She turned, expecting another orc, but gasped as Tauriel flew through. She threw her knife into the face of an orc before drawing her bow and shooting down the other approaching beasts. Together, Legolas and Tauriel worked in sync, and it was mere seconds before all the orcs lay dead on the floor.

"You killed them..." Bain stuttered as he pulled himself up. He studied the elves with large eyes, mouth agape. Tilda and Sigrid emerged from the pile of broken wood, admiring the elves in the same fashion. Oin and Fili frowned disappointingly, brushing themselves off. Fili looked to where the table had been, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he surveyed the pile of rubble.

"Kili?" He called. "Kili!"

Tauriel perked up at the mention of his name, looking from Legolas to Fili. A choked gasp was all the indication she needed before she ran forward, Fili doing the same. The dwarf scaled the upturned table, disappearing behind it.

"Oin! Quick!" He yelled.

The healer ran forwards, and with the help of Bain and Sigrid, they turned the table back on its legs. Amy stood frozen as she watched Fili kneel beside his brother, who lay writhing on the floor. Oin knelt next to him, palpating Kili's brow.

"Tauriel." Legolas called. He stood in the doorway, observing the scene hesitantly. Amy gave him a curt nod which he returned with a confused tilt of the head. His eyes narrowed at her before he turned back to the other elf.

"We must go."

Tauriel turned, obviously conflicted. Legolas stood impatiently, looking down at the dwarves deceitfully. He glared at her one last time before heading back out the door, jumping from the balcony.

Bowing her head in shame, Tauriel made to follow. She walked out, and Amy turned away with a grim look on her face. Fili and Oin had returned Kili to the table, which now wobbled on three legs. The young dwarf was howling in pain, Fili watching in horror. Oin ran from counter to counter grabbing what was salvageable. A blanket was folded and placed under Kili's head, and they did his best to hold him down.

She trudged forward, scared to get closer. Fili didn't even acknowledge her this time, more concerned about dodging his brother's flailing limbs.

Behind them, Tilda wept into Sigrid's shoulder, watching as Kili thrashed violently. Bain did his best to remove the orc bodies, hauling them over the balcony and into the lake. He pushed the carnage aside, scrunching his nose as the smell of decay wafted through his nostrils.

"Where's Bard?" Amy asked, but her question was lost in the confusion. Perhaps the Bargeman had stepped out, or decided to take an inconveniently scheduled walk. Yet Amy knew it was highly unlikely. Maybe the orcs had gotten to him...

Tauriel?" Fili murmured in bewilderment. Amy looked over her shoulder, coming up behind her was none other than the flaming haired she-elf. Beside her, Bofur inched his way forward, eying the elf warily.

"But what about Legolas?" She asked, remembering his determination to leave.

"I know him to be a good fighter. He will be fine."

In Tauriel's hand, leafs poked from between her fingers. She smiled as she held up a clump of green weeds, cradling it in her arms. Oin's jaw dropped as Tauriel instructed for them to hold Kili down, pressing the Kingsfoil onto his knee.

"Sigrid, Amy!" Fili called, and both grabbed Kili's shoulders, holding him firmly against the table.

Kili screamed as Tauriel rubbed the kingsfoil across his darkened skin, eyes searching blindly. His hair was plastered against his forehead with sweat, his body scorching hot. Amy was about to ask what was happening, but before she could open her mouth, a string of elvish words fell from Tauriel's lips. She began to speak fluently in elvish, chanting and repeating certain phrases like encouraging mantras. Kili's wails soon faded into nothing louder than a groan, and Amy lessened the force she applied to his shoulder.

Tauriel panted as she released her grip on Kili's leg, stumbling back a step. Kili's breathing evened, and soon he drifted into sleep. Fili stared disbelievingly at his dozing brother, then at Tauriel.

"Thank you." He said graciously, "I am forever in debt to you for saving him."

The she-elf shook her head. "You owe me nothing, think of this as an apology, for it was my people's fault he was ever injured."

Amy smiled as she watched the exchange. Maybe her words had gotten through to Fili. The prince bowed his head slightly, and Tauriel placed a hand on her chest.

"Now let him rest, I shall redress his wounds." She said, waving them off.

Amy grabbed hold of Fili's hand and lead him away from the table. Bofur and Oin stood by the counter, watching as Tauriel stood over Kili protectively. Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda gathered by the door, daring to watch the sky from the balcony.

Amy tightened her grip on Fili's hand as he looked back towards Kili. "He'll be fine." She insisted. Fili sighed, grabbing her other hand so that she stood to face him.

"I know, I'm worrying is all." He said lightly, mouth daring to curl into a smirk.

She grinned, admiring the way his cheeks reddened as she stepped closer.

"Don't spend time worrying." She whispered, leaning towards him.

"I'd rather spend it with you."

Amy's breath hitched as Fili pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he draped his hands around her waist. His fingers sent shocks through her skin, and his mustache tickled her face. She tilted her head, their noses brushing. Fili smiled into their kiss, and Amy threaded a hand through his hair. They stayed like that, pressed against each other, for what felt like an entire lifetime.

Until the house began to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally did it! I ended the chapter and they got a quick kiss! (well it wasn't quick for them, hehe) So Truly Unexpected will continue with its first Botfa chapter on the 26 of February, and thank you to everyone who's been patient and understanding! I'm so happy that the story's gone this far, and I'm so thankful for my readers!<strong>

**Chapter-ly question:**

**What was your favorite memory of The Desolation of Smaug?**


End file.
